Star Wars: La verdadera esperanza
by La Reina Cuervo
Summary: Después de un año de ocultar su más sagrado y terrible secreto, éste finalmente les es revelado a los que los rodean. Kylo Ren y Rey se ven solos contra la galaxia entera con el peso del pasado sobre ellos, pero dejarán sus diferencias de lado para realizar un viaje que conteste la pregunta que siempre se hacen: ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Tan cerca, tan lejos.

La nave del Supremo Líder Kylo Ren aterrizó en el puerto de Naboo al mediodía. El planeta había permanecido fiel a la República y al Senado aún después del surgimiento de la Primera Orden, le administraban armas y tropas a la insufrible Resistencia , lo único bueno, en opinión de Hux, era que después de la enorme estupidez que había cometido Jar Jar Binks al darle poder total a Palpatine y ser un indirecto culpable de la institución del Imperio, los Gungans no habían tenido el valor para volver a luchar con el Senado.

El general estaba convencido de que Naboo no era un planeta que realmente valiera la pena conquistar, pero Kylo no quería conquistar nada, ni siquiera estaba buscando aliados, sus infiltrados en la Resistencia le habían informado que días atrás habían estado en negociaciones con la Reina Kaniblia y por negociaciones se referían a la general Organa suplicándole a la joven reina que no se uniera la Primera Orden ahora que la opinión de la galaxia sobre ellos estaba cambiando favorablemente. Al principio, a Kylo le había parecido una ridiculez que su madre hubiera viajado hasta Naboo sólo para eso, él tenía entendido que el planeta era un incondicional del Senado, entonces recordó que su abuela, la madre de Leia era la reina Amidala, la más importante monarca que jamás tuvieron los naboos, la incansable senadora que luchó siempre por la justicia y la paz cuya memoria seguía siendo venerada por aquellos a los que gobernó y los descendientes de los mismos. Si Naboo caía en manos de la Primera Orden, la esperanza de Leia no haría más que seguir cayendo y los enemigos del Líder Supremo habrían perdido a un poderoso aliado.

Pero eso a Kylo no le importaba. No le quitaba el sueño la desesperación que Leia pudiera sentir al sentirse abandonada por el legado de su madre, ni tampoco que la Primera Orden obtendría una gran ventaja en la guerra si se ganaban el favor de Naboo, todo en lo que podía pensar el Líder Supremo mientras descendía de la nave era que Rey había estado ahí y si tenía suerte, obtendría su ubicación. Entonces, todo acabaría por fin.

-Bienvenido, Líder Supremo- le saludó con entusiasmo el ministro Osml, un hombre viejo y barbudo vestido elegantemente con una túnica azul y dorada que apenas y podía disimular la felicidad que le causaba recibir a Kylo Ren.

-¿Dónde está la reina?- preguntó sin rodeos. Sus informantes le habían dicho que durante las negociaciones, Rey había estado presente. Él mismo la había visto. Por mucho que ella quisiera alejarse de él, cortar la conexión que tenían, no pudo hacer nada. Fue en Crait, cuando Kylo vio a Rey abordar el Halcón Milenario y cerrarle la puerta en la cara que ambos comprendieron que Snoke no había tenido nada que ver con su vínculo, que había algo más poderoso detrás de ello. Ren había visto a Rey acompañar a su madre durante las pláticas con Kaniblia, podía sentir a su madre cerca de ella pero sólo podía ver, como siempre, a la mujer con la que compartía tan tortuosa conexión, misma que se hacía aún más insoportable cuando él trataba de hablarle y la joven sólo lo ignoraba, hacía muecas tratando de cortar la comunicación con él. _"Rey, ¿dónde estás? ¡No puedes seguir huyendo! Te ofrecí traerle un nuevo orden a la galaxia, cumplí con lo que te prometí, las cosas son diferentes. Tú puedes formar parte de esto. Por favor, Rey"_ eran las exactas palabras que Kylo había usado para hablarle cuando estaba en Naboo, pero no consiguió respuesta en ese momento y ya habían pasado varios días sin que volviera a sentirla.

-Por aquí, Líder Supremo. Está esperándolo ansiosa- le indicó Osml.

-Ministro Osml, permítame agradecerle de parte del Líder Supremo el que haya conseguido que nuestro aterrizaje fuera impecable y que podamos hablar a solas con la reina- agradeció Hux con tal cortesía que pareció falso.

-Por favor, no tienen nada que agradecer. La República ha extendido esta guerra por mucho tiempo sólo para mantenerse en el poder. La reina Kaniblia quiere la paz y estoy seguro que la Primera Orden puede dárnosla- respondió con el mismo tono adulador con el que los había recibido. Hux sonrió.

Kylo podía percibir las intenciones del primer ministro de Naboo, buscaba ganarse el favor del maestro de los Caballeros de Ren para su propio beneficio. El tipo le pareció tan desagradable como Hux, por eso no le sorprendió que ambos se llevaran bien.

Caminaron por un pasillo largo con una cúpula de cristal y vitrales de las distintas reinas y reyes que tuvo Naboo, desde la primera que ayudó a conquistar el planeta hasta la joven Kaniblia. Kylo y Osml iban al frente seguidos de Hux y escoltados por un escuadrón de stormtroopers; pero en algún momento fue Armitage el que caminaba al lado del traicionero primer ministro, al maestro de los caballeros de Ren realmente no le importó, estaba demasiado concentrado en cómo iba a sacarle la verdad a la reina sobre Rey que ni siquiera le importó que el general lo desplazara.

Supo que tenía que relajarse, si llegaba a invadir de inmediato la mente de Kaniblia y Rey se enteraba entonces se alejaría más de él, sólo reafirmaría ante sus ojos que era un monstruo obsesionado y estaba harto de que ella lo repudiara. Kylo optó por respirar y distraerse mirando los vitrales de las reinas de Naboo. Todas tenían atuendos estrafalarios y pesados, la cara completamente blanca y peinados que obviamente requerían de pelucas y extensiones para alcanzar tal volumen. Ninguna parecía realmente excepcional hasta que a unos cuantos metros de terminar el pasillo se encontró con el vitral de una reina más joven que sus antecesoras, con un largo vestido rojo acampanado con largas hombreras afiladas, bordes negros y bordados de oro en el centro, la mujer estaba maquillada de blanco y usaba una corona dorada que parecía más un casco con tres picos arriba y dos abajo, su pelo estaba recogido en un gigantesco bollo detrás de su cabeza y tenía una mirada firme, pero gentil. Kylo detuvo con la mano a las tropas detrás de él para verla definidamente, la cara cuadrada y fina, lo ojos pequeños y castaños, los labios delgados y la nariz pequeña eran rasgos que ya había visto antes, los había visto Rey.

Por supuesto que entre ambas mujeres había diferencias, la reina tenía unas cejas más delgadas que las de Rey, una barbilla más grande y su cara era más angular, en cambio la Jedi tenía los ojos más bien olivas con tonalidades cafés y los labios un poco más delgados que la reina. Kylo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo bien que conocía las facciones de Rey, pero inmediatamente se dijo que no había nada de qué sorprenderse si había pasado noches enteras viéndola dormir sin que ella se diera cuenta, contando sus pecas, dándose cuenta su ojo derecho es más pequeño que el izquierdo, midiendo los centímetros que ha crecido su cabello. Estaba completamente obsesionado con ella y lo sabía, sabía que era un maldito acosador y deseaba que Rey lo conociera tan bien como él conocía la ella, anhelaba que supiera que prefería dormir boca abajo como él sabía que ella siempre dormía en su costado izquierdo destapándose una pierna, quería que supiera que él arrugaba las sábanas cuando tenía una pesadilla como ella comenzaba a sollozar cuando tenía una, incluso quería que ella estuviera enterada de que el pelo se le alacia cuando sale de bañarse tal y como a ella. Kylo estaba mirando tan fijamente el vitral que la imagen le miró directamente a los ojos y le hizo dar un paso atrás.

-¡Ah, Líder Supremo! Veo que ha notado el vitral de la reina Amidala- dijo orgulloso el ministro Osml, regresándolo a la realidad. Por la distancia que venía caminando junto al general, Kylo adivinó que ambos estaban prácticamente fuera del pasillo cuando notaron su ausencia y decidieron volver. ¿Tanto tiempo se había quedado mirando el vitral de su…? Oh, por la Fuerza.

-¿Amidala?- Kylo recordaba muy bien ese nombre, el de la más grande reina de Naboo, la famosa senadora, una de las fundadoras de la Alianza Rebelde, la madre de su madre, la esposa de su abuelo, su abuela, Padmé Amidala. Pero eso ni Osml, ni Hux, ni la Primera Orden necesitaban saberlo.

-Así es. Recordada en los libros de historia como una gran heroína y peleadora por la libertad, pero también, una mujer irrespetuosa que se metió en la cama del más poderoso Jedi y lo llevó al lado oscuro. Sin mencionar que el hijo de ambos fracasó totalmente al tratar de traer de nuevo a la Orden Jedi y su hija es la general loca de un montón de guerrilleros que no hacen más que sacrificar vidas inútilmente- decía Osml con sorna. Kylo reprimió sus fuertes deseos de ahorcarlo con la Fuerza por hablar así de su abuela y (en menor medida) de su madre.

-La imagen me vio- dijo, confiando en que un poco de conversación paranormal distraería al desagradable hombre.

-¡Vaya, Líder Supremo! Usted es el segundo hombre que da testimonio de lo mismo- exclamó con sorpresa el ministro.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Cuando la general Organa estuvo aquí, le contó a la reina Kaniblia que hace varios años, mientras estaba en Naboo, vio cómo otro vitral de la reina Amidala que la retrataba de perfil se daba vuelta para mirarla directamente- contestó Osml con cierto nervio, como si hablar de ese suceso fuera a molestar a la difunta reina.

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo Kylo antes de seguir caminando. Lo que le contaron sobre su madre no lo sorprendió, al fin de cuentas Amidala era la madre de Leia y su espíritu ahora estaba conectado con la Fuerza, tal vez no en la misma medida que la de los Jedi, pero sí lo suficiente como para dar esas muestras de presencia. Ni el Líder Supremo, ni nadie más se dieron cuenta de cómo la imagen de Padmé derramaba solitaria lágrima.

Caminaron un poco más hasta el salón donde la reina los recibiría. No era la sala del trono, sino una habitación amplia pintada de blanco y azul con una gran mesa de cristal y un ventanal que daba al patio. Cuando abrieron las puertas, la reina estaba sentada justo en frente de la ventana.

-¡Presentando ante su majestad, la reina Kaniblia de Naboo, al Líder Supremo Kylo Ren de la Primera Orden!- anunció el ministro Osml ante la monarca. Al verla de frente, Kylo se paralizó.

-Que pasen- anunció la aguda voz de la reina.

Pensó que estaba viendo a la propia Padmé justo frente a sus ojos, pudo sentir cómo lo juzgaba con la mirada, recriminándole sus errores del pasado, casi sintió ganas de pedirle perdón. Pero esos ojos celestes no eran los de su abuela, ella no era Amidala. Kaniblia vestía un extravagante vestido de diferentes tonos de azul con perlas colgando de sus hombros y cadenitas de plata colgando de manera vertical en el pecho. Su cabellera castaña (más las extensiones) estaba recogido en tres abultados bollos, uno arriba de su cabeza y dos a los costados de su nuca, todos estaban decorados con horquillas de complicado diseño. El maquillaje blanco de su cara parecía aún más cargado que el de las reinas de los vitrales, pero lo acuñó a que la estaba viendo en persona y no en un retrato. Era joven, de seguro no pasaba de los 21años.

-Majestad- Hux sacó a Kylo Ren de su susto saludando a la reina y haciendo una leve reverencia ante ella, el Líder Supremo y los Stormtroopers siguieron su ejemplo casi en automático.

-Adivino que usted no es el Líder Supremo, ¿cierto?- acusó Kaniblia mirando con desprecio a Hux, el pelirrojo tragó saliva.

-Está en lo correcto, majestad. Yo soy el Líder Supremo- se presentó Kylo Ren poniéndose en frente de su descarado general.

-Lo que tengo que decir no es de incumbencia de nadie más que de usted, Kylo Ren. Si quiere negociar, deberá hacerlo solo- declaró la reina, inmediatamente se aclaró la garganta.

Kylo Ren miró a Osml, a Hux y a sus soldados y sin más añadió.

-Salgan todos-

-Pero, Líder Supremo…-Armitage estaba confundido, sabía que Ren no era bueno en la política y no iba a arriesgarse a que el aprendiz de Snoke arruinara todo.

-Dije que salgan, Hux. Si llego a necesitarte, te lo haré saber- repitió con tono amenazador. El general no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación junto con los demás. Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Kaniblia fue la primera en hablar.

-Ha venido en vano, Líder Supremo. Ni aunque me torture con esos poderes bien conocidos suyos logrará hacer que ponga a Naboo a su disposición.- declaró solemne la reina, mirándole a los ojos con una cara retadora. Se aclaró la garganta y Kylo admiró momentáneamente la valentía de la mujer.

-Al contrario de lo que le han dicho, yo no vengo aquí a negociar la rendición de Naboo. Sinceramente, no estoy interesado en eso- dijo Kylo Ren acercándose a Kaniblia con paso firme, la reina se mostró desconcertada.

-Mi ambicioso primer ministro los trajo hasta aquí con la promesa que yo le entregaría Naboo a la Primer Orden a cambio de que le otorgaran una importante posición para incrementar sus bienes. Si no está aquí para incrementar su poder, entonces ¿qué lo trajo a Naboo?- cuestionó un poco más tranquila Kaniblia. Kylo se posó frente a la ventana, obligando a la reina a girar su asiento, sólo hasta ese momento notó a las seis damas de compañía que estaban con la reina con las cabezas tapadas por una capucha naranja.

-Si me dice dónde está ubicada la Resistencia, dejaré a Naboo en paz.- prometió Kylo, pero no sonó amenazante.

-¿Y si me niego?- contraatacó la reina.

-Entonces le sacaré la información de la mente y me largaré de este planeta- Ren sonó terrorífico al hablar, pero lo que sorprendió a Kaniblia fue que no amenazara con destruir el planeta si se negaba a sus peticiones.

-No conozco la ubicación de la Resistencia. La general Organa sabía que había espías dentro de sus tropas, estaba segura de que la Primera Orden los seguiría hasta aquí. Le pedí a la general que no me dijera cuál era su siguiente ubicación, sabía que si usted llegaba aquí trataría de sacarme esa información a como dé lugar. No saber era más seguro para la Resistencia- declaró la reina parándose de su asiento y quedándose al lado de Kylo Ren. El Líder Supremo notó que era por lo menos veinte centímetros más baja que él.

-¿Segura que no está mintiendo, su majestad?- Ren notó lo bonito que era el perfil de la reina.

-Puede ver dentro de mi mente, si así lo desea. No se lo impediré si eso hace que se vaya lo antes posible- afirmó con seguridad Kaniblia, se aclaró la garganta y miró a Kylo directamente a los ojos.

Ren pudo sentir cómo la mente de la mujer frente a él estaba completamente abierta, no ponía ninguna resistencia, así que aprovechó para extender su mano y entrar dentro de ella. Buscó en todos los recuerdos que incluyeran a su madre, a FN-2187, a ese tal Poe, incluso a Chewbacca y por supuesto a Rey, puede que se estuviera un poco más de lo necesario viendo cómo la Jedi y la reina conversaban como si fueran antiguas amigas, el quejido de Kaniblia le devolvió la concentración a Kylo. Finalmente, encontró el recuerdo en el que la soberana de Naboo le pedía a Leia que no le informara de su ubicación, pues temía que Kylo Ren pudiera hacer que la delatara por medio de la invasión mental. Triste de aceptar que ese era uno de los métodos favoritos de su hijo para obtener información, la general aceptó. El caballero de Ren salió abruptamente de la mente de la reina al ver la cara de decepción de su madre, el que Kylo se metiera en su cabeza no la lastimó, pero que saliera de manera tan violenta hizo tambalear a la reina, sus damas se abalanzaron inmediatamente hacia ella para evitar que cayera.

Los ojos tristes y resignados de su madre calaron dentro de Kylo Ren. Había pensado que una vez terminara la guerra y destruyera a la Resistencia, exoneraría a su madre y la mantendría a su lado, había sentido ese día que ella no estaba molesta con él por nada, ni por destruir el templo de su hermano ni por matar a su esposo, sólo quería que volviera con ella. Creerla muerta lo hizo rabiar tanto que derribó a la nave que había osado dispararle a su madre, sentirla viva fue un alivio después de tan horrible experiencia. Pero ahora sabía que si ganaba la guerra y la mantenía con vida, Leia no iba a estar orgullosa de él, no le sonreiría como lo hizo alguna vez y mucho menos aprobaría que convirtiera a Rey en su…

-¿No encontró lo que buscaba, Líder Supremo?- dijo con cierta sorna Kaniblia. La reina se incorporó mientras se aclaraba la garganta y Kylo aún trataba de recuperar el aliento- Le dije que no sabía nada. Pero yo quiero saber algo, no le interesa hacer más poderosa la Primera Orden para derrotar a la Resistencia y cuando estuvo en mi mente ignoró por completo los planes que hice con la general Organa. Entonces ¿para qué quiere encontrarlos?- el tono de la reina era curioso, pero no exigía respuesta.

-Dentro de la Resistencia…hay una Jedi…Rey…- contestó Kylo llenando sus pulmones de aire.

-Sí, la conozco-

-Debo encontrarla. Tengo un asunto pendiente con ella- declaró violento.

-¿Asunto? Seguro son muchos. Sé que fue Rey la que te hizo esa cicatriz que tienes en la cara, ¿quieres hacerla pagar por eso?, que fue por ella que asesinaste a Snoke y le ofreciste gobernar la Galaxia pero ella te rechazó, ¿deseas humillarla de la misma manera que ella a ti? ¿Quieres evitar que te delate ante la Primera Orden? ¿O simplemente quieres destruirla por ser la poderosa Jedi que no permite el dominio total de la Oscuridad? ¿Eh?- Kaniblia había caminado poco a poco hacia Kylo Ren con cada palabra, ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca del Líder Supremo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el nieto de Darth Vader apretaba los labios y los puños tratando de contener su ira- Dime, Kylo Ren, ¿Cuál es tu asunto pendiente con la última Jedi?-

-¡Ella es mía!- exclamó con furia desesperada Kylo Ren. Kaniblia dio un paso atrás completamente sorprendida, por primera vez se mostró vulnerable ante el Líder Supremo. Él bufaba como una animal y tenía los ojos vidriosos, tomó con fuerza los hombros de la aturdida reina y le habló con agresividad- Tú no lo comprendes, nadie ni en la maldita Resistencia o la Primer Orden lo comprende, Rey y yo estamos conectados, Snoke quiso hacernos creer que él unió nuestras mentes, pero yo sigo viéndola, oyéndola, sintiéndola aún con ese desgraciado muerto. Este vínculo, esta conexión es cosa de la Fuerza misma, soy tan suyo como ella mía, no es algo que pueda deshacerse. Rey tiene que estar a mi lado, gobernar conmigo, la Resistencia la ha engañado, pelea por la causa equivocada. Si estamos juntos, estará a salvo-

Kaniblia vio a Kylo Ren confundida. Este no era el Líder Supremo tan temido que esperaba ver, se veía tan herido y desesperado, como un animal a punto de fallecer, como un solitario niño esperando a que lo salvaran. Pero no podía conmoverse ante él, compadecerse mucho menos, no cometería ese error.

-Rey está a salvo con la Resistencia y lejos de ti- dijo con frialdad la reina- Si de verdad te importa tanto y quieres que esté bien, deberías deshacer la Primera Orden y enmendar todo el mal que has hecho. Aunque claro, jamás podrás compensar el hecho de que mataste a tu propio padre- la voz de Kaniblia era inquisitiva y cruel. Los ojos de ambos gobernantes se cruzaron en una batalla de cuál mirada apuñalaba primero a quién. Kylo ya no iba a tener piedad con aquella insolente mujer que no sabía nada.

-¡General Hux!- Kylo Ren abrió la puerta del salón y llamó al pelirrojo que se había quedado esperando afuera pacientemente con la excusa de que el Líder Supremo podría necesitarlo en cualquier momento. Por supuesto, estuvo espiando la conversación entre Ren y Kaniblia.

-¿Sí, Líder Supremo?- respondió con falsa cortesía.

-¡Obliga a esta mujer a rendirle pleitesía a la Primera Orden a como dé lugar!- exigió saliendo furioso de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que no le harías nada a Naboo, maldito monstruo!- gritó con furia Kaniblia mientras dos stormtroopers la tomaban de los brazos y los demás bloqueaban a sus damas de compañía.

-No te debo nada- respondió Kylo Ren más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. ¿Kaniblia lo había llamado "monstruo"?

-Mi señor, la reina Kaniblia no puede seguir siendo la representante de Naboo una vez lo domine la Primera Orden. Quisiera postularme humildemente para ¡agh!- Osml se había parado al lado de Kylo Ren mientras caminaba fuera para discutir su futura posición en Naboo; pero el Líder Supremo no estaba de humor y lo arrojó con la Fuerza contra una pared con tal golpe que el viejo hombre cayó inconsciente como un costal.

-Muy bien, majestad. Es hora de que hablemos de política- dijo con sorna Hux después de que los soldados obligaron a la reina a retomar su asiento. Kaniblia apenas podía contener el desagrado que le causaba ver a ese hombre por primera vez. Realmente era tan despreciable como Finn y Rose se lo habían descrito y a su parecer era menos patético de lo que Poe había dicho, realmente se veía como un hombre peligroso.

Kylo Ren cerró la puerta con la puerta detrás de él. Unos cuantos stormtroopers le habían seguido para cuidarlo, pero el caballero oscuro estaba demasiado abrumado en ese momento como para soportarlos y les ordenó ir a preparar la nave para su próximo despegue. Se quedó como idiota meditando unos momentos, Kaniblia lo había llamado monstruo, sólo había una manera posible de que lo insultara así, Rey le había dicho que era un monstruo. También le contó lo de Han Solo, lo de la base Starkiller, lo de Snoke, le contó todo, le había dicho que era un monstruo y la propia reina acababa de comprobarlo. Kylo maldijo para sus adentros, sentía una impotencia enorme apretando su corazón, Rey lo odiaba, no le perdonaba lo que había pasado antes, ni siquiera parecía importarle el vínculo que era tan sagrado para él. Con la mano enguantado se arañó la cicatriz de la cara ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser todo así…?

El Líder Supremo se habría seguido torturando mentalmente de no ser porque escuchó disparos y gritos de guerra dentro de la habitación a sus espaldas, pero lo más importante, escuchó el sonido de un sable de luz atacando. Con rapidez se dio la vuelta ya abrió las pesadas puertas con sus propias manos, lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Varios de sus stormtroopers yacían en el suelo heridos por blásters y cortadas profundas, tres damas de compañía estaban también muertas y las demás escapaban por la ventana, la última en salir tenía el pelo negro y picudo, además, Hux estaba siendo noqueado por un puñetazo de Kaniblia quien se había quitado la pesada peluca dejando su pelo en una suelta trenza, también se habían despojado de las hombreras con perlas y plata y sostenía un sable de luz doble, azul e inestable. Ya no tenía los ojos azules.

-Rey…- exclamó sorprendido Kylo Ren.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, Rey quería apartar la mirada de él, pero no podía, tenía el mismo semblante lleno de súplica que en Crait. Fue Kylo el que rompió el contacto visual para mirar la nueva arma de Rey, las hojas eran largas y de un azul mucho más claro que el de Skywalker, no le fue difícil adivinar a Ren que había reutilizado el cristal Kyber de su abuelo para construir el nuevo sable, pero los destellos que expedía el mango de metal lanzaban chispas y chirreaban, tal y como su propio sable. Rey se dio cuenta de que estaba observando el sable, ella volteó la cara por instinto y lo apagó con rapidez y ¿vergüenza?

-¡Rey!- antes de que Kylo Ren pudiera alcanzarla, la joven Jedi había saltado por la ventana. Cuando el Líder Supremo llegó a la orilla vio a la chica deslizándose por un cable que colgaba de una viga. Antes de que Kylo pudiera lanzarse a seguirla entró un pelotón de Stormtroopers pidiendo sus órdenes- ¡La Jedi está aquí! ¡Captúrenla viva!- ordenó sin titubear.

-Pero, señor, ¿Y la reina?- preguntó un confundido soldado.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran con ella!- dijo fastidiado antes de salir de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Afuera se escuchaba el sonido de naves llegando a la velocidad de la luz, los TIEs de la Primera Orden no esperaron para contraatacar a sus enemigos. Unos pocos soldados recogieron a sus compañeros heridos de la sala de juntas y otro más se acerco al general Hux para tratar de reanimarlo.

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?- era un mujer la que hablaba por debajo del casco.

-Ugh…la reina es una impostora…la Jedi-respondió aturdido el pelirrojo.

-Estamos al tanto, general. El Líder Supremo nos ha ordenado capturarla con vida y llevarla ante él- explicó.

-¿Viva?- Hux estaba claramente molesto ante la idea de tener que verle la cara de nuevo a esa escoria rebelde. Además, tenía sospechas severas sobre esa jovencita- Mátale- dijo tajante mientras se levantaba.

-¿Disculpe?-

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Quiero que la liquides!- refutó poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello.

-Pero el Líder Supremo dijo…-trató de razonar la pobre trooper.

-¡Obedece o te mando a reacondicionamiento!-

-Sí, señor- la conversación acabó tan pronto como empezó. La stormtrooper salió de la sala a pasos mecánicos y Hux miró por la ventana cómo se desataba una batalla por Naboo en el cielo.

Rey, Rose, Kaydel y las rebeldes restantes corrían por las calles de la ciudad haciendo un círculo que protegía a la reina Kaniblia. El plan casi había salido a la perfección, pensaba la Jedi, habían acordado con la monarca y la general Organa que aprovecharían el parecido físico de ambas para eludir a la Primera Orden si llegaban antes de que el Senado les diera una respuesta sobre si podían refugiar a Kaniblia y mandarles apoyo contra los opresores. Por supuesto, la política se lleva su tiempo y Rey y la reina se pusieron manos a la obra. La Jedi se metió en la mente de su nueva amiga y absorbió todas las memorias que tenía de la Resistencia desde que llegaron a Naboo y Kaniblia organizó el vestuario y maquillaje de Rey además de los disfraces de damas de compañía que usarían ella y las combatientes enviadas para protegerla. Todo había salido casi perfecto.

Pero claro, él tenía que involucrarse. Ella sabía que encontrárselo era un riesgo bastante probable y aún así estaba dispuesta a hacerse pasar por la reina de Naboo. Él la había visto, había hablado con ella y la había tocado, una parte muy bien enterrada dentro de ella quería llorar ante el jaloneo de Kylo, había esperado que la siguiente vez que la sostuviera sería tan delicado como cuando la tomó en brazos en Takodana. Pero esa ira no era para ella, era para el personaje que interpretaba y que retaba al Líder Supremo. Llamarlo así le había dolido en el alma, así no se suponía que debían terminar las cosas, él ya debería estar de vuelta en el lado de la luz, con su madre, con la Resistencia…con ella.

-¡Cuidado!- alertó Rose disparando su bláster hacia unos stormtroopers que las perseguían y atacaban.

Rey calló sus pensamientos, tenían que pelear, tenían que proteger a la reina hasta que llegaran por ellas. Encendió su sable de luz y bloqueó con movimientos circulares los disparos que les daban los soldados, las balas de plasma rebotaban en la hoja luminosa y se impactaban en las endebles armaduras blancas de los troopers. Cuando hubo calma y pudieron comprobar que la reina estaba bien, Rey miró su sable. Había usado el cristal roto del legado Skywalker para construir un arma nueva utilizando partes de su propio bastón metálico que durante mucho tiempo la mantuvo a salvo en Jakku. Había sentido a través de la Fuerza cómo podría volver a unir ambas partes del cristal para formar uno solo, lo llenó de suficiente energía suya como para poder desmantelar su leal bastón, reparar el mecanismo dentro del sable antiguo y reconstruir una nueva y aún más poderosa arma, el resultado de tanta meditación fue un cristal Kyber de un color azul más claro y perfecto sin ninguna grieta que delatara el que alguna vez estuvo roto. Se había sentido tan orgullosa de sí misma después de semanas de trabajo que apenas y pudo esperar a probarlo, quería que todos lo vieran y supieran que aún había esperanza, que la Fuerza estaba con ellos y que muy contrario a lo que Luke había dicho, los Jedi no se habían acabado.

Pero una voz en su mente le sugirió probar el arma en solitario antes de mostrársela a la Resistencia. Apretó ambos botones y las hojas de plasma salieron resplandecientes del mango. Eran azules, eran calientes y eran inestables, tal y como las de Kylo Ren. Rey apagó y lanzó el sable lejos de ella completamente aterrada, ese no podía ser su sable, seguro el estar conectada con Ren tenía que ver con que las hojas de su arma no fueran lisas como antes. Repitió el proceso una y otra vez sin parar durante meses, mismos en los que tuvo que utilizar los blásters como armas para sus misiones, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, un sable de luz doble con hojas inestables. Leia por supuesto que notó que algo andaba mal, sabía que Rey era poderosa en la Fuerza y una mecánica talentosa, el sable de su padre y su hermano ya debería estar listo para la batalla.

Un día se le acercó a la joven Jedi y le preguntó qué pasaba, apenada, Rey tuvo que mostrarle el desastroso resultado del sable de luz. Leia lo inspeccionó con la mirada caída y Rey sintió ganas de llorar. Notando lo que su reacción había hecho en la pobre niña, la general de la Resistencia le dijo que una vez su hermano le platicó que los cristales Kyber rotos, aunque sean perfectamente reparadas, suelen ser inestables en un sable de luz, que no tenía nada que ver con el usuario. Estaba mintiendo, pero Rey no lo notó y se sintió mejor. Por supuesto, a Leia no le gustaban las mentiras y para compensarle a su querida Jedi lo que dijo le regaló el vestido que le habían dado lo Ewoks tantos años atrás para que lo usara. Rey no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de prendas, pero pudo adaptarlo para el combate.

Obviamente, después de esa conversación tuvo que utilizar su sable nuevo para pelear. Todos notaban que las hojas se parecían a las de Kylo, aunque nadie dijo nada. Pero él había visto el sable, Ren había posado sus ojos en las inestables hojas de su arma y se había mostrado confundido ante el resultado de la reconstrucción. Rey no pudo soportar la vergüenza que la invadió cuando Kylo Ren vio su sable de luz, sentía como si hubiera fallado. Pero, ¿Fallarle a quién? ¿A Kylo? ¿Por eso sintió pena cuando él vio el sable de luz inestable? Era una tontería, pensó Rey, él no era su maestro, no le debía nada. Y aún así sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar porque Kylo vio su fracaso.

-¡Alto ahí!- sonó la voz mandataria de los stormtroopers rodeándolas en plena plaza. Su letargo había durado demasiado y ahora estaban rodeadas.

Rey los contó, al menos veinte soldados de asalto impedían que cualquiera de ellas pudiera escabullirse y crear una distracción para poner a la reina a salvo. Estaban en una plaza abierta de Naboo, la gente que había estado transitando por ahí huyó despavorida al escuchar los blásters disparando y las botas pesadas chocando contra la tierra. La Jedi y sus compañeras formaban un círculo espalda con espalda que les permitía proteger a Kaniblia. Los troopers se cerraban cada vez más en torno a ellas, Rey sabía que debían moverse pronto, si Kylo Ren llegaba y ellas estaban atrapadas en la plaza, no tendría más opción que rendirse para permitirles huir; si la joven era franca, no quería encarar a Ben en ese momento, no después de que viera el tan desastroso sable de luz.

-¡Tú, la de la lanza!- gritó un stormtrooper con una hombrera roja. ¿Le había dicho "lanza" a su sable?- Tira eso y acércate con las manos en alto. El Líder Supremo te exonera de tus crímenes, pero deberás venir como prisionera- en serio era idiota ese sujeto. Fácilmente podría hacerlo volar junto con toda su tropa, pero primero debía poner a salvo a sus amigas.

-De acuerdo- dijo serena enganchando el sable en un cinturón oculto en su pierna.

-¡Rey, no!- gritó Kaniblia alarmada de ver a la joven yendo hacia el trooper, los demás apuntaron sus armas directo a la joven reina.

-Todo estará bien, majestad. Déjeme hacer esto- Rey avanzó con las manos a la altura de la cara.

Recordó las palabras de Luke Skywalker, se extendió en la Fuerza y agudizó todos sus sentidos, si iba a hacer volar a los troopers o a inmovilizarlos el momento indicado era en tres, dos…

-¡Agáchense!- avisó un stormtrooper antes de que varios disparos que venían desde el aire los alcanzaran.

Rey y las demás mujeres miraron al cielo una vez el polvo levantado se disipó, frente a ellas estaba el Halcón Milenario pilotado por Poe Dameron con Chewbacca de copiloto y Finn pasándosela genial en la artillería. Rey pensó que no habían podido ser más oportunos. Los cazas TIE de la Primera Orden no podían ni acercarse a ayudar a sus camaradas en tierra porque los X-wings de la Resistencia les pisaban los talones, ni siquiera podían apuntar decentemente a la mítica nave rebelde porque los mantenían lejos de ella. Animada por la intervención de sus amigos, Rey encendió su sable de luz y comenzó a atacar a los soldados de asalto que no habían salido disparados por las turbinas del Halcón o muertos por los disparos de Finn. Al final, el trooper de la hombrera roja tuvo que ordenar la retirada para no perder más hombres. Una vez se fueron, la nave pudo aterrizar y BB-8 pudo abrir la puerta principal del Halcón Milenario exclamando beeps de alegría al ver a Rey a salvo.

-¡Yo también me alegro BB-8!- dijo Rey con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Kaydel, Rose y Rey se quedaron abajo en lo que sus compañeras ponían a salvo a la reina Kaniblia dentro de la nave. Si llegaban más soldados de asalto, estarían listas para mantenerlos a raya.

Kylo se había escabullido de sus tropas y de Hux, corría con el sable bien puesto en su cinturón, sabía que era una imprudencia correr desarmado por las calles de Naboo con la posibilidad de que algún miembro de la Resistencia lo atacara; pero no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Rey y que ella pensara que quería lastimarla. Cuando la presencia de ella se sintió más cercana, Kylo Ren aceleró el paso y se escondió en un callejón al ver que no estaba sola, el Halcón Milenario estaba a sus espaldas y dos damas de la reina a cada costado de ella, acercársele sería imposible, esas dos impostoras podrían tratar de atacarlo y darle a Rey tiempo suficiente para subir a la nave lejos de él…o peor, la joven apuntaba una de las dos puntas de sus sable a su corazón y se abalanzaba a destrozarlo.

El Líder Supremo notó los cuerpos, vivos y muertos, de varios de sus stormtroopers en el suelo, no vio a Kanibli ni a las demás y cuando las dos camaradas de Rey comenzaron a subir a la nave adivinó su paradero. Rey por fin estaba sola y había una considerable distancia entre ella y el Halcón, si tan sólo corría lo suficientemente rápido o la congelaba con la Fuerza, podría alcanzarla; se decidió por la primera opción.

Rey caminó unos pasos de espaldas a la nave que le había heredado Han Solo para asegurarse que nadie más venía a atacarlos. Cuando ya no sintió peligro alguno, apagó su sable y corrió hacia la puerta mientras los motores se encendían. Kylo entró en pánico, Rey iba a entrar en la nave antes de que pudiera gritar su nombre, llenó de desesperación extendió su mano derecha dispuesto a congelarla antes de que pusiera un pie en esa chatarra vieja, pero mientras enfocaba su vista en ella para llevar a cabo tal acción, notó cómo un stormtrooper salía de un callejón y apuntaba su bláster, el objetivo era claro: Rey y ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

-¡No!- gritó Kylo Ren haciendo que la joven Jedi se detuviera cuando ya estaba a punto de tocar la puerta que servía de puente al Halcón Milenario. Él encendió su sable y lo lanzó hacia ella mientras extendía la mano y lo dirigía con la Fuerza para asegurarse de que diera en el blanco.

Rey se paralizó, había fuego en los ojos de Ben, se veía tan furioso que le entró un miedo igual de profundo como el que sintió la primera vez que lo vio en Takodana y para empeorar las cosas, le había lanzado su sable de luz dispuesto a matarla, ni siquiera le iba a dar tiempo de sacar el suyo y desviar el golpe o de usar la Fuerza para detenerlo porque estaba demasiado triste y conmocionada. El sable de luz rojo e inestable se acercó a ella en segundos y sintió el calor incandescente de la hoja y una cuchilla casi rozándole la mejilla y el hombro; pero no la quemaron ni la atravesaron, el sable pasó de largo de ella y se clavó en el pecho de un stormtrooper detrás de ella quien, pudo adivinar porque ante el impacto apretó el gatillo de su bláster, estaba ahí para matarla. El cuerpo inerte del soldado cayó al suelo con el sable atravesándole el pecho y Rey no podía creer que Kylo Ren la hubiera salvado.

Completamente impactada, Rey miró a su enemigo, él jadeaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de una mezcla entre miedo y alivio. Si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, Kylo le hablaría y ella aún no sentía que fuera el momento de hacerlo. No quería escuchar sus reclamos sobre hacerse pasar como la reina de Naboo, o que lo estuviera ignorando, que su entrenamiento estaba incompleto por no percatarse de la presencia de ese stormtrooper, sobre su sable tan vergonzoso y mucho menos quería escucharlo decir que ella era "suya". Desvió la mirada y subió al Halcón Milenario antes de que Ren reaccionara.

-¡Rey!- gritó Kylo saliendo de su percance. Había logrado salvarla y nuevamente la había perdido ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que verla darle la espalda antes de que pudiera hablarle como se debe?

La nave de su padre se alejó a la velocidad de la luz junto con los X-wings a los ojos de Kylo. Hace poco más de un año habría despotricado ante su fracaso y habría utilizado su sable para destrozar la primero cosa que le pusieran en frente; pero ahora sabía que sus berrinches no servirían de nada y realmente no estaba de ánimos para romper cosas. Se acercó con pasos firmes a la trooper caída y confirmó que estaba muerta. Sacó su arma del pecho de la mujer, lo apagó y se lo colgó en el cinturón. Una incandescente ira lo invadió, ese pedazo de basura había tratado de matar a Rey, _su Rey_ , y lo había hecho como la vil cobarde que era, desde las sombras. Kylo no estaba orgulloso de tener planeado inmovilizar a la Jedi, pero estaba agradecido de que ese pensamiento lo ayudara a salvarla. Quería destrozar ese cuerpo, golpearlo con su sable de luz tantas veces hasta que se volviera ceniza, su mano enguantada se acercó al arma en su cinturón y amenazó con blandirla.

-¡Líder Supremo!- lo llamó Hux, quien llegaba corriendo junto con las tropas restantes. Después vio el cadáver atravesado de una de sus soldados- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó reteniendo su ira.

-Cuando regresemos a Mustafar, evaluaremos qué tan capacitadas están sus tropas para seguir órdenes, General Hux. La Jedi mató a esta stormtrooper por que trató de asesinarla- respondió tajante Kylo Ren alejando su mano del cinturón.

Se abrió paso entre los troopers y Hux dirigiéndose casi en automático a su nave en el castillo de Naboo.

-Pero…Kaniblia escapó…¿qué haremos con este planeta?- cuestionó el pelirrojo con frustración.

-Tenías razón, nunca tuvo sentido venir aquí- fue todo lo que dijo el Líder Supremo antes de alejarse más, los soldados de asalto que venían con Hux siguieron a Kylo con paso marcial.

Hux no podía estar más enojado en ese momento. Justo cuando empezaba a creer que ir a Naboo no era una completa pérdida de tiempo y había visto en Osml a un potencial aliado, al reverendo imbécil que tenía por Líder Supremo se le ocurría irse de vuelta a la base principal. No iba a aprovechar que el planeta estuviera desprotegido y abandonado por su reina para establecer el régimen de la Primera Orden, ni siquiera pensaba en poner a todos los naboos en contra de Kaniblia argumentando que era una cobarde y que había huido para convertirlos en sus leales súbditos. ¡Habría sido tan sencillo!

Hux estaba tan furioso que su rostro casi se pone tan rojo como su cabello. Comenzó a caminar dando fuertes zancadas, realmente esperaba que el encargo especial que le hizo a Mitaka estuviera listo pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Halcón Milenario llegó a la base rebelde en Chandrilla en tiempo récord. Poe había disfrutado cada segundo que pilotó la nave de Han Solo y si hubiera sido por él habrían tomado el camino largo para gozar más la nave, pero la general Organa le había dados órdenes específicas de tardar lo menos posible. A estas alturas los miembros del Senado Galáctico ya deberían estar llegando.

Todos en el puente le daban espacio al carguero que transportaba a la reina de Naboo. La propia Leia se había puesto sus mejores galas para recibir a tan potencial aliada y a quienes la traían sana y salva. Cuando la puerta principal bajó, los primeros en bajar fueron Chewbacca, Finn, Poe y BB-8 con una gran sonrisa que sólo mostraba satisfacción.

-Bienvenidos- saludó con sincera alegría la general- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bueno, descubrieron la mentira un poco antes de lo esperado y casi no llegamos a salvarlas…- Poe estaba tratando de sonar tan relajado como siempre; pero de verdad hubo un punto de la misión en la que sus amigas y la reina estaban completamente solas y los X-wings no le habían abierto el suficiente camino para llegar a ellas. Pero la visión de las soldados y de Rey caminando al lado de Kaniblia le devolvieron la sonrisa- Aunque al final, todo resultó excelente.

Leia sonrió ante la conclusión de su mejor piloto y recibió con un gran abrazo a sus subordinadas. Cuando llegó a Rey, el abrazó fue más duradero y físico, como el de una madre recibiendo a su hija, la Jedi realmente se sentía cómoda en los brazos de su general, quería contarle todo lo que había pasado con Ben; pero aparentemente tendría que guardárselo para después porque Leia se separó de ella para saludar a la reina.

-Reina Kaniblia- saludó la general haciendo una leve reverencia apoyándose en su bastón.

-General Organa- le respondió de la misma manera la soberana de Naboo. Leia jamás admitiría que le alivió mucho que no la llamara "princesa".

-Me alegra mucho informarle que el Senado ha aceptado refugiarla hasta terminar el asunto con la Primera Orden- le informó Leia con entusiasmo.

-Gracias, General. Pero yo no quiero que me cuiden. Lo que de verdad quiero es que esta guerra acabe y sólo podremos hacerlo si todo el Senado se pone de acuerdo en qué hacer con la Primera Orden. Venir aquí sin levantar sospechas de nuestros enemigos es el motivo por el que acepté la misión de rescate. Aunque terminaron percatándose de todos modos…-Kaniblia trató de hacer sonar graciosa su última frase mirando a Rey directamente; pero aunque ella sonrió, realmente no estaba satisfecha con cómo se habían dado las cosas.

-Entiendo, pero debe entender, majestad, lo que usted representa para la República y para la Rebelión. Permítame acompañarla a su habitación para que se prepare para la audiencia dentro de dos horas- ofreció con gentileza la general.

-Por supuesto- dijo Kaniblia alegre.

-Los demás, descansen. Nos vemos dentro de dos horas ya saben dónde- indicó firme Leia.

-Sí, general- respondieron todos al unísono.

En cuanto Leia se dio la media vuelta para dirigir a la joven reina a su lugar, Finn y Rose se dieron el abrazo y el beso más anhelantes que sus amigos pudieran ver. Incluso Chewie teniendo esposa y un hijo se sintió un poco incómodo de verlos tan melosos. Su excusa fue que se extrañaban y Finn estaba muy preocupado por ella. Kaydel y las demás se alejaron de ellos entre risitas.

Por su parte, Rey se alejó dispuesta a quitarse el vestido roto y el maquillaje; pero aunque Poe había sido abordado por algunos pilotos novatos que querían escuchar su experiencia pilotando el Halcón Milenario no iba a perder su oportunidad.

-¡Oye, Rey!- la llamó alejando a sus fanáticos. Rey volteó a verlo un poco confundida.

-¿Mande?-

-Yo…-Poe se quedó sin palabras al verla de frente. El maquillaje blanco le parecía excesivo, pero le daba a la Jedi un toque de belleza único que lo dejó mudo. De todas las chicas de la Resistencia, Rey era la única que había podido captar su atención por no caer tan fácilmente a sus encantos; por ser capaz de desafiar sus habilidades de piloto y por lo que representaba- Quería decirte que hoy estuviste fantástica. Ya me contaron que le diste un puñetazo a Hux y eso…bueno…fue súper genial y tu sable…y en serio te veías hermosa con ese vestido y maquillada como reina…- el capitán trató de sonar coherente; pero esa chica en serio le quitaba las palabras de la boca.

-En realidad…el vestido es muy pesado y este maquillaje me está dando comezón. Realmente quiero quitármelo ya.- dijo Rey un tanto incómoda. No quería sonar grosera, pero estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desgarrarse la cara. Maquillaje y sudor, terrible combinación.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- Poe trató de enmendar su comentario tan raro. Ni siquiera notó que la general los observaba desde lejos mientras la reina Kaniblia hablaba con otros miembros de la Resistencia- ¡Ve! Seguro que es muy incómodo y yo quiero que estés bien así que…-

-Sí…bueno, ¡Nos vemos!-Rey se estaba sintiendo de verdad incómoda en ese momento. Se dio la media vuelta dejando a Poe sin la oportunidad de despedirla apropiadamente.

Dameron le agradaba, era un buen elemento de la Resistencia y la general le tenía aprecio. Pero que fuera tan atento con ella no le gustaba, se sentía igual que Finn cuando lo conoció y él insistía en siempre tomarla de la mano. El trato con su mejor amigo era distinto ahora que él tenía a Rose; podían darse el lujo de ser más bruscos y bromistas el uno con el otro, eran como dos hermanos. Pero Poe era distinto; él nunca era grosero o tosco con ella, reconocía su fuerza pero también buscaba protegerla siempre. A cualquier podría parecerle amable eso; pero Rey sentía que de algún modo eso estaba mal.

Se dirigió a los vestidores a pasos acelerados mientras Poe se rascaba la cabeza con incomodidad.

-Bien hecho, Dameron- se maldijo a sí mismo. Cansada de verlo humillarse, Leia se acercó a él por la espalda.

-Poe, déjame darte un consejo, no como tu general si no como mujer: Tal vez seas el mejor piloto de la Resistencia, pero esa nave no es tuya para que la pilotees- le dijo señalando con su bastón a Rey. Terminada su frase, se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere, general?- Poe persiguió confundido a la princesa de Alderaan mientras ella de alejaba conteniendo la risa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rey se habría quedado horas disfrutando del agua caliente. La nueva base en Chandrilla era más moderna que la anterior. Contaba con habitaciones para los soldados, baños con vestidor para mujeres y hombres, cocina donde era adecuadamente alimentados y una sala de reunión casi tan grande como la del Senado. Los aliados de Leia los habían guiado hasta ese planeta donde el Senado Galáctico había adaptado un lugar para la Resistencia que tanto se esforzaba por defenderlos.

Sin muchas ganas, cerró la llave del cubículo donde después de casi media hora había logrado quitarse todo ese maquillaje blanco e incómodo, además del sudor y descansar su cabeza de tan pesado peinado. Salió enrollándose una toalla en el torso y se dirigió a una banca donde tenía ya preparada su ropa. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a alguien sentado en el otro extremo de la banca. Tenía el pelo negro bastante largo, negro, húmedo, la espalda ancha cubierta por una camiseta negra y le acompañaba el inconfundible sonido de un sable láser inestable.

-¿Ben?- le llamó Rey con miedo. Kylo Ren no volteó.

-¡Vaya! ¿Después de un año te decides a dirigirme la palabra? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que…? ¡Diablos!- Ben se levantó de la banca y dio la media vuelta con pesadez mientras apagaba el sable. No se esperaba encontrarse a Rey semidesnuda frente a él.-Esto…tal vez pueda esperar un poco más…-dijo alejando la mirada de ella con un notable rubor.

-Creo que ya no podemos seguirlo posponiendo…-dijo Rey vencida.- Después de todo…ya lo viste…-dijo avergonzada y sonrojada.

-¿Ver qué?- "No digas que su cuerpo, no digas que su cuerpo" se repitió mentalmente. Además, no era la primera vez que le veía las pecas del pecho o las piernas…pero esa cicatriz en su brazo.

-Mi sable…es…como el tuyo- dijo con vergüenza. Kylo casi suelta un suspiro de alivio.

-Estás usando un cristal roto ¿qué esperabas?- respondió tajante. Rey volteó la mirada con tristeza, eso no le gustó. Aunque le picaba la curiosidad saber por qué le daba vergüenza que él viera su sable doble tan inestable, había algo que de verdad le estaba carcomiendo.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo es que estuviste en frente de mí y no noté que eras tú? ¡Te vi, te escuché, te toqué y no me di cuenta de que…! Eras tú…-ahora el que sonaba derrotado era él.

-¿Cómo logró Luke esconderse durante tantos años? ¿Cómo fue que Snoke no detectó tus verdaderas intenciones en la sala del trono? ¿Eh?- le cuestionó Rey con sorna. A pesar de eso, tenía las manos aferradas a su toalla.

-Escondiste tu presencia en la Fuerza…-dedujo Kylo con sorpresa. Esa era una habilidad muy avanzada para ella…pero se le estaba olvidando de que se trataba de Rey.- Pero ¿cómo?

-Aprendí de uno de los libros de Luke…-confesó.

-¿Los libros? ¿Qué no te ha visitado Skywalker?- Ben conocía los libros. No los había leído todos; pero lo que le sorprendía era que hubieran sobrevivido unos cuantos después de la masacre. Lo que más le impactaba es que Luke no estaba enseñándole a Rey nada.

-No lo necesito para aprender.- se defendió Rey muy molesta. Kylo notó que en realidad sí le afectaba. Si tan sólo supiera. Un silencio sepulcral los rodeó a ambos.

Ben miró a Rey con ojos hambrientos, había estado entrenando con violencia desde que regresó al castillo de Mustafar, nueva base de la Primera Orden, para olvidar su frustración. Pero verla tan vulnerable era simplemente demasiado.

-¿Vas a seguir huyendo de mí?- dijo con su voz profunda.

-¿Eh?-

-Snoke nos mintió. Esto…este vínculo no tuvo nada qué ver con él…fue la Fuerza, Rey, la que nos conectó…si te sigues alejando, no estás siguiendo el destino que te ha dado.- dijo casi con desesperación.

-¿Mi destino?- Rey miró a Ben con sorna. Así que esa era la tentación y las mentiras del lado oscuro. Patético.- En tal caso, si la Fuerza nos unió por algo y tú sigues con la Primera Orden, realmente estás haciendo algo mal.- contraatacó ella acercándose poco a poco. Ben estaba impactado y ofendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta y tampoco que la última Jedi se estuviera acercando a él.- Esta es mi venganza contra ti, Kylo Ren. Por todo lo que has hecho…no importa éste vínculo, no importa que me sientas tan cerca que puedas escucharme, verme o hasta tocarme…jamás estaré al alcance de tu mano…¡Jamás!- dijo furiosa, creyendo que la conexión se acabaría en ese momento. Pero no fue así. Y el que ahora estaba cabreado, era él.

-¡Eres una necia! ¡La Resistencia te está utilizando!- gritó con ira. Rey de repente se sintió pequeña y retrocedió; pero no iba a dejarse vencer.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¿Crees que te querrían tanto si no fueras la última Jedi, si no se hubieran esparcido como pólvora las historias de cómo sin nunca antes haber blandido un sable de luz fuiste capaz de derrotar al gran Kylo Ren? ¿Qué acabaste a la temida guardia pretoriana tú sola? ¿Qué eliminaste a Snoke sin ayuda de nadie?- dijo con un sarcasmo furioso mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡El que dijo esas mentiras para salvar su pellejo fuiste tú!- refutó Rey.

-¿Y por qué la Resistencia no las ha desmentido? ¿Eh?- Esta vez, dejó a la joven sin palabras. Ella sólo atinó a darle la espalda y aguantarse las lágrimas.- Están usando todo lo que tienen a la mano para mantenerse en pie, para seguir peleando. Pero tú puedes acabar con eso…-dijo con más suavidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Uniéndome a ti? Jamás…-declaró Rey tratando de mantenerse fuerte; pero ese hombre realmente sabía alterarle los nervios.

-Sí…así es…-ahí estaba otra vez ese tono suplicante. Tal y como un año atrás, en la sala del trono. Si Ben sentía que iba a derrumbarse, Rey se puso a llorar- Sé que mucha gente de la Resistencia se ha ido porque la Primera Orden se ha fortalecido demasiado y porque de verdad estamos haciendo algo por la Galaxia. El Senado sólo quiere mantener su poder, no se han preocupado jamás por los planetas más pobres, plagados de esclavitud y violencia, yo sí he pensando en ellos, mi madre lo sabe…-

-¡No metas a la general en esto!- atacó Rey. Ben se mantuvo tranquilo.

-Pero es cierto. Pregúntale si quieres. Cuando yo era niño, ella siempre estaba fuera tratando de convencer a esos senadores idiotas que hicieran algo por todos los planetas sumidos en la pobreza. Pero ellos sólo querían conservar su poder- afirmó con seguridad.

-Pero…el Senado nos está apoyando…-se le escapó a Rey.

-No porque sean otras caras quiere decir que sean distintos. El gobierno de la Galaxia sigue siendo centralista. Los planetas en los que tiene presencia la Primera Orden son autónomos, es cierto, mantenemos un ojo sobre ellos; pero si antes eran un nido de delincuentes; ahora son potencias. Tatooine, Jakku, ya no son lo que eran.-

-Ustedes los conquistaron…los obligaron…-Rey en serio estaba tratando de mantenerse firme a la Resistencia; pero pensar que Jakku pudiera ser distinto…

-No, Rey. Les ofrecimos ayuda y la aceptaron. Eso es lo que pasó.- las lágrimas en el rostro de la joven lo incomodaban; pero tal vez ya lo estaba logrando.- Te han convertido en un símbolo, si te unes a mí, si gobiernas conmigo, todos entenderán que ya no vale la pena pelear por una causa perdida…que la Primera Orden ya no es lo que era y que de verdad puede haber paz…-suplicó suavizando la mirada.

-No es tan fácil…- admitió Rey mirándolo a los ojos. Pensaba en sus amigos, ellos no aceptarían tan fácil ¿Y la general?...Vaya, de verdad los dos lunares de el rostro de Ben formaban casi el mismo ángulo que su cicatriz.

-Seguir sacrificando gente tampoco lo es…-Kylo se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca y se quitó el guante negro para ofrecerle su mano a Rey.- No hay una solución fácil a esto…si te unes a mí, la Primera Orden no atacará a tus amigos, pondremos el ejemplo de que todo se ha acabado. Ni siquiera tienes que decirme dónde estás, tú vendrás a mí…estoy en el castillo de Darth Vader en Mustafar, puedes encontrarme fácilmente…- ¿Acaso tenía que ser más vulnerable para que fuera suficiente? Rey no paraba de llorar y él de verdad quería que dejara de hacerlo.

-Ben…-ella lo miró con súplica, le pedía que no le hiciera esto.

-Rey…realmente no sé qué puedo hacer por ti…pero sí sé que tú eres la única que puede alejar este dolor de mí…-nuevamente era Ben el que estaba suplicando. Dio un paso a ella aún con la mano extendida.

Rey miró la mano de Kylo, pensó qué pasaría si la tomara ¿realmente cumpliría lo que decía? ¿Por qué una voz dentro de ella la urgía a tomar esa mano? La joven extendió su mano derecha con lentitud, el corazón de Ben latió a mil por hora ¿Realmente iba a aceptar? ¡En verdad todo iba a terminar por fin! Las puntas de los dedos de Rey rozaron las de Kylo, no hubo visiones ni sombras, sólo la divina sensación de que algo en ese roce estaba bien, que la Fuerza iba a estar bien, que ellos iban a estar bien. Simultáneamente, ambas manos fueron cerrándose y acercándose con lentitud. Él hubiera querido aprisionar la mano de ella y jalarla para sentir el calor de su cuerpo cuando le diera un abrazo, oler su cabello húmedo y susurrarle al oído que todo iba a estar bien y el "Gracias" más sincero que jamás hubiera pronunciado.

-¿Rey? ¿Está todo bien querida?- la voz de Leia despertó a Rey de lo que pareció un letargo. Alejó su mano de Ben tan rápido que sin querer le rasguñó la palma con una uña; aunque él no reacciono a ello.- Ya casi está todo listo, sólo faltas tú.

-¡Voy en seguida!- dijo Rey sin dejar de mirar a Kylo. El hombre estaba severamente triste y realmente esperaba que todavía hubiera algo qué salvar- Lo siento…no puedo…-afirmó con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podría traicionar a esa mujer que era como su madre? Ella debía devolverle a su hijo, no hacer que perdiera la esperanza.

-Lo sé…- suspiró Ben completamente derrotado. Sabía que nunca más volvería a pedirle a Rey que se uniera a él.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, Kylo Ren desapareció frente a ella. Importándole un demonio el Senado, cayó de rodillas para llorar desconsoladamente.

Mientras tanto, en Mustafar, Ben miró su mano herida. Era un rasguño insignificante que apenas soltaba un hilo de sangre. Lamió la herida y se mordió el borde de la mano jurando que esa sería la última vez que Rey lo lastimara.


	2. Demasiado qué procesar

Ese último encuentro con Rey realmente había encendido en Kylo el deseo de destruir algo con el sable láser. Pero ahora era el Líder Supremo, una rabieta como esa podría valerle el respeto de sus subordinados y sentía que ya estaba lidiando con suficientes cosas como para agregar a la lista una insurrección. Se bañó con rapidez y se vistió para dirigirse a donde fuera.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pensó que tal vez podría volar un poco para tratar de calmarse o meditar en la que fuera la habitación de su abuelo. Todos los que lo veían pasar hacían una leve reverencia y lo saludaban con un firme "Líder Supremo". Kylo se sentía incómodo ante toda la atención que recibía, él siempre había tenido un carácter reservado. De mala gana recordaba que sus ratos libres en la academia de Luke los pasaba leyendo libros antiguos o escribiendo o dibujando con su juego de caligrafía que le habían regalado. Había recibido burlas estúpidas a causa de ello por parte de los otros padawans, pero nunca les había tomado importancia. Pero aunque no le gustara, siempre había llamado la atención, siempre. Era el alumno más talentoso, era hijo de héroes, era sobrino del maestro de la academia…era el nieto de Darth Vader.

Se dio cuenta que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no se había puesto a recordar su infancia y adolescencia. No eran memorias placenteras y había seguido su propio consejo enterrándolas muy en el fondo. Pero había algo que recordaba con cariño, las horas que pasaba entreteniéndose con sus plumas y su tinta; pero no podía recordar sobre qué escribía o qué dibujaba y no recordar eso realmente lo angustió un poco.

-Líder Supremo- los pensamientos de Ben fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por esa voz que conocía tan bien y que detestaba con toda su alma.

-¿Qué quieres, Hux?- respondió agresivo Kylo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver al general. El muy bastardo tenía esa mirada prepotente en la cara que le hacía querer partirlo en dos con el sable.

-Quería informarle que he reevaluado las tropas que nos acompañaron en Naboo. Todos están perfectamente capacitados para seguir órdenes directas; pero los he mandado a reacondicionamiento para estar seguros de que no se repita el episodio de hoy.- dijo Hux con orgullo.

-Creí haberte dicho que yo formaría parte de la evaluación.- atacó Kylo Ren notoriamente enojado. Hux se paralizó y realmente no sabía cómo responder.- Pero no importa. En este momento voy a destituir todos los stormtroopers.- ante tal afirmación, Armitage sintió un pánico casi tan grande como cuando Snoke lo mandaba llamar después de una derrota.

-¿Que vas a hacer qué?- el pelirrojo tenía que comprobar si el idiota ese de verdad iba a llevar a cabo tal calamidad.

-Lo que oíste. Estos soldados no son efectivos, no tienen una verdadera lealtad a la Primera Orden y definitivamente no pueden seguir órdenes claras.- argumentó con superioridad.

-¡Pero estarías dejando desprotegida a la Primera Orden!- gritó con rabia y pánico el pelirrojo. Kylo respiró harto y miró una vez más al desagradable hombre.

-No es así. Apenas comencé a ser Líder Supremo, visité Kamino, pagué por treinta y cinco millones de unidades y entregué muestras de mi propio ADN para que fueran creados. Los Kaminianos me aseguraron que estarían listo en un año y si no me fallan las cuentas, el pedido debe recogerse en tres días. Te dejo a cargo de su llegada inmediata a Mustafar, general. Abre el canal de la Primer Orden para una transmisión en vivo a todos nuestros sistemas dentro quince minutos, yo mismo daré el anuncio a los troopers de que pronto serán destituidos. Ya después te diré qué hacer.- ordenó Kylo con severidad. No había terminado de dar la orden cuando se alejó a zancadas de Hux, quien estaba reprimiendo un grito furioso.

Sin más opción, el general se dirigió a la sala de controles y con los encargados de la comunicación.

-El Líder Supremo transmitirá un mensaje importante a las tropas en todos los sistemas de la Primera Orden. Tengan el canal listo dentro de 15 minutos.- ordenó seco.

-Sí, general.- respondieron al unísono los controladores.

Hux realmente no podía estar más harto de Kylo Ren. Primero había volteado de cabeza la Primera Orden, ya no eran la temida y poderosa organización que habían sido alguna vez, ahora eran más bien una fundación altruista que desperdiciaba gente y recursos en planetas que no eran más que nidos de esclavos. Cierto, con el Líder Supremo Snoke jamás habían dominado tantos sistemas, a pesar de que la mayoría fueran tan pobres; tampoco tenían de su lado la inversión de tantos otros planetas que llenaban las cuentas personales de cada miembro de la Primera Orden con una cuantiosa cantidad de créditos que Hux realmente disfrutaba gastar de vez en cuando; pero aún así, esa no era la visión que tenía sobre el dominio de la Galaxia.

Convencido de que los soldados estaban demasiado enfocados en abrir los numerosos canales de comunicación para el llamado de Ren, Hux se acercó a un joven teniente de cabello negro que trabajaba en una esquina a toda velocidad.

-Teniente Mitaka.- le llamó Hux. El joven se sobresaltó un momento, pero sabía que no debía mirar inmediatamente a su superior.

-¿Sí, señor?- respondió en automático fingiendo ver la pantalla.

-Quiero que te encargues del traslado de los clones que el Líder Supremo encargó en Kamino. Se supone que estarán listos en tres días, te quiero ahí en ese tiempo para asegurarte de que todo salga bien.- ordenó seco el general sin mirar a su subordinado.

-Sí, señor.- respondió fingiendo firmeza. Entonces, Armitage miró primero por el rabillo del ojo al pelinegro y luego ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para verle.

-¿Y qué proceso ha habido con respecto a lo que te pedí?- preguntó modulando su tono de voz pero sin dejar de sonar aterrador. Mitaka tragó saliva con dificultad ante la pregunta.

-N-no mucho, señor…-confesó con miedo.

-Ha pasado un maldito año, Mitaka. ¿En serio eres tan inútil?- Hux apretaba los puños con furia detrás de su espalda, prácticamente gruño las palabras, no podía darse el lujo de gritar en ese momento.

-Todo estaba muy dañado, señor. Se ha recuperado muy poco realmente y ni siquiera he terminado de decodificar la segunda parte.- explicó nervioso.

-Cuando regreses de Kamino, te voy a enviar a una "misión especial" lejos de aquí. Así no tendrás distracciones y tendrás todo listo lo antes posible, ¿quedó claro?- exclamó entre dientes el general tratando de calmarse.

-S-sí, señor.- respondió el cobarde teniente.

-Una última cosa.- Hux sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel enrollado y se lo entregó al teniente con discreción.- Abre un canal de contacto con los que te estoy dando y redirígelo a mis aposentos. Los atenderé ahí mismo.-

-Sí, señor.- Mitaka tomó el papel y se puso manos a la obra.

Hux giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala de control. Los otros oficiales que pasaban a su lado lo saludaban formalmente llamándole "General Hux". Pero Armitage sabía que ese título no le duraría mucho tiempo. Una vez Mitaka terminara su tarea; se referirían a él como "Líder Supremo Hux".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La reunión con el Senado había comenzado. En la propia base de la Resistencia se había instalado una sala de conferencias no tan grande como la original; pero sí lo suficientemente espaciosa como para alojar a los miembros más importantes del senado como el nuevo canciller, la reina Kaniblia, dos de sus damas, la general, Poe, Finn, Kaydel, Rose, Chewbacca, R2-D2, BB-8, C3-PO y por supuesto, Rey. Ella se sentía abrumada por toda la atención que recibía de los diferentes senadores que llegaban de todas partes de la Galaxia para tratar temas tan delicados.

El vestido que Leia le había dado le venía como anillo al dedo. Conservaba su color beige pero lo había adaptado para que fuera más dócil haciéndole otra abertura en la falda paralela a la original. Usaba mallas entalladas blancas y sus botas cafés. Había abierto las mangas blancas del vestido y las rasgó dejando tiras blancas colgando de las mangas del vestido, el cinto original lo había cambiado por un grueso cinturón café que mantenía en su lugar las telas grises de su atuendo anterior entrecruzadas a la altura de su pecho y hombros. Había conservado sus vendas en los brazos y su brazalete café en la mano derecha. Leia le había ayudado a aplicarse un maquillaje muy ligero y aunque se había ofrecido a hacerle un lindo peinado, Rey prefirió conservar su media coleta que, a pesar de tener el pelo llegándole casi a la cintura, le era muy cómoda.

Todos habían tomado sus asientos en la sala de conferencias. Poe apenas podía reprimir sus ganas de mirar a Rey con descaro; sólo se permitía una que otra mirada furtiva y había sentado a Finn justo al lado de él con la intención de que si se quedaba viéndola demasiado tiempo debía traerlo de vuelta a la realidad; aunque tal vez no pudiera contar completamente con eso dado el hecho de que Rose se había sentado pegada a su novio y solían distraerse bastante el uno con el otro.

Algunos políticos no habían conseguido llegar a la reunión y en su lugar se habían colocado holo-cámaras que proyectaban su imagen ante el resto del Senado. Algo que Rey no pudo evitar notar era que la mayoría de los senadores eran mucho más jóvenes de lo que pensaba, ella se imaginaba una sala llena de políticos más o menos de la edad de Leia.

Una vez estuvieron todos dispuestos en sus asientos, el canciller Turan, un hombre humano de mediana edad, alto, de cabello oscuro con algunas canas y una larga barba trenzada, comenzó a hablar.

-Miembros del Senado Galáctico. Es un gusto que hoy estemos reunidos todos para reconocer y felicitar el espléndido trabajo que ha tenido la Resistencia protegiendo a la República de la malvada Primera Orden.- ante las palabras orgullosas de Turan, todos en la sala aplaudieron y alabaron a Leia; ella sólo respondía con una sonrisa sencilla y Rey prefería mantenerse callada.- La misión de traer sana y salva a reina Kaniblia de Naboo ha sido un éxito. Y aprovechando la ocasión, quiero avisarle, majestad, que recibirá asilo político en el planeta de su elección. Enviaremos a un representante del Senado a Naboo para que sea sus ojos y oídos mientras usted es resguardada.- anunció.

-Muchas gracias, canciller Turan. Agradezco su amabilidad y la de todos en el Senado.- dijo con elegancia la joven reina levantándose de su asiento. Rey estaba sorprendida de que pudiera moverse con tanta naturalidad con ese peinado tan exótico y ropas pesadas; pero asumió que estaba acostumbrada.- Pero mi presencia aquí se debe a mi deseo de llegar a esta reunión sin levantar sospechas de la Primera Orden; por supuesto hubo inconvenientes; pero me he enterado que el Líder Supremo Kylo Ren no ha dado órdenes de conquistar mi planeta; por lo que volveré una vez lleguemos a una solución para terminar con la guerra.- explicó.

-Al igual que todos, majestad.- dijo Turan tratando de sonar simpático.- General Organa, repasemos la situación. La Primera Orden ha ganado gran ventaja sobre la Resistencia, aunque ya no ha habido una persecución como tal, cuando ambos ejércitos llegan a enfrentarse las bajas más significativas son para usted ¿verdad, General?- Turan comenzaba a ponerse serio, eso no le gustó a Rey y mucho menos a Leia.

-Así es.- afirmó con la cabeza en alto Organa.

-Sin mencionar que, muchos de los sistemas principales y más ricos se han aliado a la organización de Kylo Ren, lo que ha llevado a un considerable incremento de sus bienes e incluso varios financian los proyectos de la Primera Orden, abasteciendo sus naves y protegiéndolos de nosotros.- cada vez sonaba más agresivo, como si estuviera tratando de acusar a Leia.

-Pero no les han dado soldados a la Primera Orden, por algún motivo, Kylo Ren no reemplaza las bajas, por mínimas que sean. Si sigue haciendo eso, su ejército se reducirá lo suficiente como para que las naves de guerra donde tiene a los stormtroopers ya no puedan ser adecuadamente protegidas.- contraatacó Leia sin perder los estribos.

-Y aún así, la Resistencia ha tenido muchos desertores. Hace un año, miembros de uno de sus escuadrones acudieron a nosotros pidiendo ayuda, todos sabíamos de antemano la complicada historia que tenía usted con el Senado, pero aceptamos ayudarla porque conocíamos su motivación para luchar. Nos prometió restablecer la paz en la Galaxia y lo único que ha pasado es que la Galaxia entera cada vez apoya menos a la República. ¿Qué sugerencia tiene para acabar con esta guerra de una vez, general?- oficialmente, Turan se había convertido en un acusador déspota al que no le faltaba mucho para tachar de "incompetente" a Leia.

Ella sabía que lo que tenía a Turan con los nervios de punta no era que no hubiera paz en la Galaxia, sino que varios sistemas de la misma preferían unirse voluntariamente a la Primera Orden que seguir formando parte del Senado. La princesa de Alderaan había notado casi de inmediato que en esa sala de conferencias muchos asientos estaban vacíos y no era porque sus representantes no pudieran llegar; en realidad era porque se habían separado de la República y la mayoría lo habían hecho por voluntad propia. Además, aunque los políticos frente a ella no fueran con los que tuvo que lidiar años atrás, reconoció a casi todos como los hijos, sobrinos o parientes relativamente más jóvenes de los antiguos miembros del Senado. Realmente las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

-Mi siguiente tirada, canciller Turan es ya no luchar más.- declaró con gran seguridad en la voz, todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar, pero podía decirse que Poe era el más desconcertado con la noticia.

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo un senador en voz alta.

-A que luchar no nos ha servido de nada. La Primera Orden no nos ha atacado desde hace un año, si ha llegado a haber conflictos que requieran de la violencia son porque mis tropas se encuentran casualmente con las de Kylo Ren.- ahí estaba Leia Organa nombrando a su hijo sin el nombre que ella misma le había dado, Rey trataba de comprender lo difícil que podría para ella hacer tal cosa; pero se veía tan entera que temía que ya hubiera perdido la esperanza con respecto a él.- Lo que propongo es establecer un diálogo con el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. No rendirnos ante su organización, sólo llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a ambos y hacer la paz finalmente. Y llevar a cabo, consecuentemente, el desmantelamiento de la Primera Orden y también de la Resistencia.-

En cuanto Leia terminó de dar su propuesta, docenas de voces ofendidas no se hicieron callar. Todos creían que la general estaba loca o que quería unirse a la Primera Orden para vengarse del Senado debido a los eventos del pasado. El propio Poe no podía creer lo que ella proponía. La Leia con la que había crecido jamás se rendiría tan fácil ¿por qué ofrecer la rendición total ahora que el Líder Supremo era otra persona? ¿Sería que Organa le tenía miedo a Kylo Ren? Si era así, a pesar de lo que vivió, Poe no le tenía miedo. Si no quería luchar contra alguien más joven que ella, ahí estaba él ¿por qué no se daba cuenta?

Finn, Rose y Kaydel estaban igual de desconcertados, Connix no había crecido tan cerca de Leia como Dameron; pero sabía lo mucho que la decisión de la mujer que tanto admiraba iba a afectarlo. Los únicos que parecían entender a decisión de Leia, eran Chewbacca, R2, C-3PO y Rey. Los tres sabían que la pobre había pasado la mayor parte de su vida luchando, perdiendo a sus padres, su planeta, su esposo, su hermano y su hijo en el proceso. Tal vez, después de todo, no había perdido completamente la esperanza en Ben.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios está hablando?! ¡La Primera Orden quiere establecer un nuevo Imperio en la Galaxia! ¡Son asesinos, ladrones y usurpadores!- refutó Turan completamente enfurecido por la sugerencia de la heroína.

-Lávese la boca antes de calumniar a la Primera Orden, canciller Turan.- las palabras de Leia eran filosas y parecía que le habían cortado la lengua al político porque se calló de inmediato.- El Senado no es un nido de blancas palomas, sé muy bien que sólo aceptaron apoyarnos cuando se enteraron que teníamos a Rey entre nuestras filas. Ese siempre ha sido el problema del Senado, desde los tiempos de mi madre, los políticos han dependido mucho de los Jedi, esperan que usen la Fuerza para librarlos de sus enemigos y ganar puntos a su favor. Ustedes no quieren la paz y el bienestar de la Galaxia…lo que quieren…¡Es seguir manteniéndose en el poder sin importarles los sistemas más desamparados!- Leia no iba a controlarse más. La acusación era tanto severa como comprobable. Los murmullos continuaron acusando a la mujer de traidora y partidaria de la Primera Orden.

-¡Kylo Ren está pidiendo una recompensa por la Jedi que mantiene como su protegida! ¿Qué hará si en la negociación que propone usted, el Líder Supremo la exige a cambio de aceptar los términos de paz? ¡Serían dos usuarios de la Fuerza contra nosotros! ¡Estaríamos perdidos!- aseguró lleno de miedo una senadora de la raza Twi'lek.

Los demás senadores colindaron con su aseguración, pero a Rey le había paralizado. Sabía muy bien que Ben la estaba buscando y aunque había comprobado que probablemente no era para hacerle daño, ella lo había rechazado una vez más estando tan cerca de aceptar su propuesta, seguro estaría más furioso que antes. ¿Y Leia? ¿Ella también la intercambiaría como sus padres lo hicieron?

-La paz no se negocia con personas, estoy segura que eso es algo que Kylo Ren sabe muy bien porque en ningún momento se ha puesto en contacto conmigo asegurándome la rendición de la Primera Orden si le entrego a Rey. Y aunque me lo pidiera, no aceptaría.- declaró Leia sin reducir el tono severo en su voz; pero sí estaba tratando de sonar más tranquila. Las palabras de Rey la aliviaron, realmente la Resistencia era su verdadera familia ahora.

-¡Aún así! ¡El Líder Supremo es un tirano y un asesino! Un hombre así de violento e irracional ¿cree que aceptaría sentarse a platicar con usted para ponerle un freno a su ambición?- espetó con desprecio Turan.

Rey notó que la general se estaba hartando de ese idiota. Leia sabía que Ben aceptaría, lo sabía muy bien. Si no la había matado ese día teniendo un tiro tan limpio, seguro aceptaría. Además, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde; pero madre e hijo realmente necesitaban tener una larga y sincera charla sin acusaciones, sin repartir culpas y sin ofensas. Y no iba a permitir que ese imbécil siguiera insultando a su adorado hijo.

-Creo que estamos hablando de Líderes Supremos diferentes, canciller Turan. Kylo Ren ha suspendido el secuestro de niños para convertirlos en stormtroopers, ya no recurre a la conquista bélica para añadir más sistemas a su causa, visitó los planetas más pobres de la Galaxia y les ofreció todo lo que ustedes nunca les dieron: escuelas, hospitales, viviendas. Detectó las propiedades de cada uno y mandó construir minas, granjas, sembradíos, fábricas, todo apto para cada sistema y puso a la gente a trabajar ahí, abrió líneas de comercio y comunicación entre los planetas, si estaban dominados por familias ricas y corruptas les hizo fideicomisarles sus bienes y con ese dinero financió los proyectos de infraestructura. Cada planeta dominado por la Primera Orden posee un gobierno autónomo, cierto, los gobernantes vienen de la organización; pero durante seis meses llevaron a cabo propuestas y campañas políticas para después tener una votación que los asignó a cada lugar. El Líder Supremo únicamente monitorea su comportamiento y aprueba o rechaza los nuevos proyectos, no tiene un papel activo en la política de cada planeta. Si la Galaxia le retira cada vez más apoyo al Senado y los sistemas prefieren unirse a la Primera Orden es porque Kylo Ren ha ofrecido una verdadera solución a todos los problemas que han prevalecido por siglos debido a su ambición y miedo a perder el poder. Estoy enterada de que son pocos los sistemas principales que aún les apoyan; pero puedo asegurarles que si la Primera Orden sigue avanzando como lo han hecho hasta ahora, tarde o temprano se les unirán porque Kylo Ren, en un año, ha hecho un mucho mejor trabajo por la Galaxia que todos ustedes en años.-

La voz de Leia al restregarle en la cara al Senado sus fallas como gobierno estaba llena de orgullo. Rey y los que conocían el trasfondo de su situación lo notaron. A la joven le entraron ganas de llorar al pensar que Leia estaba orgullosa de lo que su hijo estaba haciendo en la Galaxia. Si era así, todo lo que Leia había dicho era cierto, tenía que serlo dado que la general nunca mentía, y por la actitud que veía de los senadores entonces todo se reducía a una sola y vergonzosa conclusión: Ben tenía razón.

Rey se sentía tan tonta por rechazar su propuesta, pensó que si hubiera aceptado, en ese momento podrían estar hablando con él en lugar de lidiar con ese centenar de idiotas. Se sintió tan estúpida, tan culpable, que lágrimas silenciosas no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas. Kylo Ren no era lo peor que le había sucedido a la Galaxia; pero ella sí era lo peor que le había sucedido a Ben.

Cientos de voces acusaron de traidora y loca a la inquebrantable general. Leia no bajó la cabeza en ningún momento a pesar de las amenazas y los insultos. Una vez más, demostró que valía más que cualquiera de los desgraciados vestidos con ropas lujosas.

-General Organa, estamos al tanto de que Kylo Ren secuestró a su hijo después de masacrar a los alumnos de Luke Skywalker. Por lo que sabemos, aún lo mantiene cautivo, ¿En serio cree que un hombre como él está dispuesto a dialogar?- atacó Turan y Leía aspiró fuertemente reprimiendo su llanto, el cruel canciller sonrió con satisfacción.

-"Así que eso es lo que la República cree que le pasó a Ben Solo"- pensó Rey.

-Déjese de tonterías y prepare un buen plan de ataque para terminar con Kylo Ren y la Primera Orden, Organa.- exigió déspota Turan.

-Mi Resistencia pelea por la Galaxia, canciller Turan, no por el Senado. Así que para evitarnos más problemas y malentendidos, les agradezco la ayuda que nos ofrecieron en nuestras horas más oscuras; pero ahora les regreso sus naves, su apoyo y sus soldados. No los necesitaremos más.- dijo con seguridad Leia.

-¿Y cómo planea vencer a la Primera Orden sin un ejército decente, Organa?- trató de intimidarla Turan.

-Con esperanza.- fue todo lo que dijo Leia.

-Si así lo desea. Haga lo que quiera. Tiene una semana para sacar a su gente de Chandrilla.- sentenció Turan con desdé. Leia no dijo nada y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

Poe sentía que el aliento se le iba. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que viniera, conocía de primera mano la crueldad de Kylo Ren y lo poco afín que era al diálogo civilizado. No podía permitir que la general los dejara desamparados sólo porque estuviera cansada.

-General, por favor…no haga esto.- Poe alcanzó a detener a Leia tomando ligeramente su brazo antes de que saliera.

-Poe, hace años el Senado no pensaba en la Primera Orden como una amenaza, ahora que están ganando terreno quieren que los eliminemos como si fueran una plaga.- dijo Leia más tranquila.

-¡Pero son una plaga!-

-Las plagas no permiten a las plantas crecer, Poe.- refutó más seria, con esa mirada que nadie se atrevería a desafiar.

Rey y los demás notaron lo ferviente que era le deseo de Poe de mantener la llama de la Resistencia viva; pero sabían que el piloto debía controlar que se fuego no se descontrolara y Organa se iba a encargar de eso

La reina Kaniblia se había sentado relativamente cerca de la general, había escuchado la pequeña conversación de Dameron con la general y estaba de acuerdo a que la drástica decisión de la líder los iba a convertir en nómadas vulnerables; pero también colindaba con los valores de Leia. Aprovechando su posición de soberana, alzó la voz.

-General Organa, permítame ofrecerle a Naboo como nueva base para la Resistencia. Puede contactar a Kylo Ren desde el palacio si lo desea.- ofreció gentil la joven reina.

-Gracias, majestad, será un honor…-Leia iba a aceptar la oferta de la joven cuando un enfurecido Turan la interrumpió.

-Majestad. Lamento decirle que eso no será posible. Leia Organa acaba de rechazar toda ayuda proveniente del Senado Galáctico y el Planeta Naboo es miembro del mismo. Cualquier apoyo que venga de nosotros será rechazado por la general, por lo tanto declaro que ningún sistema perteneciente al Senado puede ofrecer asistencia a la Resistencia.- ordenó Turan con su lengua venenosa.

-En tal caso, en este momento retiro la membrecía de Naboo en el Senado Galáctico y lo declaro un sistema independiente al mismo.- dijo con una voz tan autoritaria que nadie creería que tenía 19 años.

-¡No puede hacer eso!- dijo alguna senadora que nadie logró ubicar.

-¡Esa no es una decisión que pueda tomar!- dijo otro más.

-Soy la reina de Naboo, puedo decidir sobre el status de mi pueblo. Estoy segura que mi consejo aceptará mi decisión una vez escuche mis motivos.-

-La salida de un sistema del Senado requiere de un largo proceso y votación, no puede simplemente…-trató de persuadirla Turan sonando más amable que con Leia; pero Kaniblia no iba a caer.

-Puede hacer todo el papeleo que quiera, canciller. Pero para ahorrarnos tantas molestias, expúlsenos por traidores ¿quiere?- Kaniblia ya no dejó que Turan dijera una sola palabra más, le dedicó a Leia una sonrisa de confidentes y ambas salieron casi al mismo tiempo contoneándose con triunfo.

Rey había dejado de llorar unos momentos antes de la decisión final de Leia. Se sentía tranquila de alguna forma, ahora sin la presión del Senado, podrían acabar ese conflicto sin derramar más sangre. Necesitaba hablar con Ben y necesitaba hacerlo pronto. Salió detrás de sus amigos; pero no siguió al grupo que parecía no hacerle caso a las voces furiosas que se escuchaban detrás de ellos, desvió su camino hasta sus aposentos mientras buscaba en la Fuerza el rastro de Ben. Si tan sólo tenía un poco de suerte, no, si de verdad lo que Leia planeaba hacer era lo correcto, seguro podría encontrarlo.

-¡Rey!- la conocida voz de Poe sacó a la Jedi de su prematura meditación. Que cortara su conexión y la sostuviera del brazo no le hicieron ninguna gracia.

-¿Qué quieres, Poe?- en el año que llevaba conociéndolo, había llegado a conocer bastante bien al piloto. Era agradable y valiente; pero a veces realmente lograba sacarla de quicio. Como en ese momento.

-Tienes que hablar con la general, por favor. No permitas que haga esto, no puede dejar desamparada a la Resistencia.- la petición de Poe denotaba verdadera angustia y súplica; pero no le agradó nada a Rey, quien sentía que el piloto dudaba de la mujer a la que quería como a su madre.

-Poe…no…esto, esto puedo ser bueno para la Galaxia. No más guerra, no más muerte, finalmente podemos acabar con todo.- trató de hacerle reaccionar.

-¿Pero a qué costo, Rey? ¿Acabamos con la guerra y nos ven como traidores? Y ¿Qué tal si el Senado cree que nos hemos unido a la Primera Orden y nos ataca? Estaríamos demasiado vulnerables…¿Cómo podría protegerte si estoy lejos protegiendo a Naboo y a los demás?- Poe se había tomado la libertad de tomar entre sus manos una de las de Rey y la había puesto a la altura de su pecho. El de Dameron latía con fuerza; ella esperaba que su mano sudara lo suficiente para poder zafarse. Tocar la mano de Poe no se sentía igual que la de Ben.

-Eso…-Rey lo meditó un momento, aunque odiara admitirlo, Poe podía tener razón. Durante esa semana en la que iban a prepararse para irse de Chandrilla, el Senado podía atacarlos, o incluso hacerlo en su camino a Naboo y el plan era contactar a Ben al llegar allá. Aún así, no había garantía de que el plan funcionaría y Rey después de su encuentro reciente con él dudaba que el hijo de la general fuera a otorgarles protección.

-Por favor, Rey.- suplicó una vez más Poe. Su mirada mostraba una desesperación tal que sólo había visto una vez en una persona y sintió una culpa terrible al recordar cómo lo había ignorado en ese momento tan duro ahora que sabía que no era completamente el villano.

-Lo voy a intentar.- aceptó con más resignación que convicción.

-¡Gracias, Rey!- le agradeció el piloto con fervor.

-Pero, Poe, necesito mi mano de vuelta.- dijo incómoda.

-¡Ah, claro! Lo siento, me dejé llevar.- Poe soltó la mano de Rey tan rápido como pudo y se pasó una mano por el pelo tratando de verse natural a pesar del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Escuché que es algo que sueles hacer.- dijo Rey en un tono burlón mientras se dirigía a buscar a Leia.

Poe se quedó estático mirando a Rey irse. No pudo evitar pensar que se vestido le sentaba bastante bien. A veces se sentía culpable por los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón, era un hombre de 33 años recién cumplidos que había caído por una jovencita de 20; pero la culpa se le iba cada que recordaba que entre Han y Leia habían diez años de diferencia. Procuraba no pensar en lo que les pasó después; mejor recordaba lo amorosos que habían sido sus padres entre ellos y con él. Poe sacó el anillo de su madre que colgaba de una cadena escondida debajo de su camisa. Lo miró con nostalgia y concluyó que era del tamaño perfecto para Rey.

Leia se había ido a su cuarto de inmediato. Le había dejado a Finn, Kaydel y Rose las instrucciones que debían darles a los demás miembros de la Resistencia, pues concluyó que para ese momento ya todos debían saber que habían perdido completamente la ayuda del Senado. Se sentó al borde de su cama con el bastón justo frente a ella. Miró sus manos, todavía tenía su distintivo anillo entrelazado que casi la hace llorar al recordar de dónde venía. Pero lo que la puso realmente triste fueron las arrugas que decoraban sus dedos, recordándole todo el tiempo que había pasado. ¿Cuánto de ese tiempo había estado con su familia? ¿Cuánto le había dedicado a Ben cuando realmente lo necesitaba? Cuando su hijo era pequeño, Leia se quedaba días enteros con él; pero una vez el niño pudo ir a la escuela, hacer sus tareas solo y jugar por su cuenta, Leia regresó a su trabajo como senadora. Le dedicaba tantas horas a los viajes, las juntas, los discursos que a veces regresaba a casa y se sorprendía de lo mucho que había crecido Ben. Veía las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y lo acuñaba a que se había estado hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo o escribiendo. Después vino su poder. Ese poder incontrolable que ni ella ni Han podían ayudarle a manejar a Ben; entonces su hermano se mostró como el salvador del muchacho. Mucho mejor para Leia, podía dejar a su hijo en manos de Luke y sabía que estaría a salvo, que él daría su vida por protegerlo. Estaba tan segura.

Y lo dejó ir, le dio un gran beso y un enorme abrazo a ese niño de nueve años que era casi más alto que ella y lo vio partir. Entonces se dedicó a la Resistencia, lo hizo de manera incansable, llegando a pelearse con Han en varias ocasiones y visitar a Ben mucho menos de los que sus cartas prometían. Leia se abocaba tanto a la lucha porque estaba convencida de que lo hacía por Ben, porque no tuviera que pelear, por salvarlo del peligro; pero a su edad, Leia finalmente admitió que lo hacía por ella, porque no quería ser señalada como "La hija de Vader". Las ironías de la vida o la venganza de la misma hicieron que su hijo se sintiera orgulloso de ser el nieto del villano.

-¿General Organa?- la voz de Rey devolvió a Leia a la realidad.

Por un momento recordó la primera vez que la vio. Ella se acercaba con cautela al Halcón Milenario en caso de que su hijo estuviera ahí, aún después de matar a su padre; pero a quien vio bajar de la nave también le quitó el aliento. Una joven confundida, asustada, sensible a la Fuerza y que de verdad necesitaba un abrazo enorme; pero sobre todo, una mujer con un excepcional parecido a su madre. Leia siempre estuvo agradecida con los Organa por no mentirle sobre su origen, aunque nunca le dijeron quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres. Aún así, la Fuerza le había concedido imágenes de una mujer de hermosa cabellera castaña, ojos seguros y facciones hermosas que luchaba por la libertad de su gente, que aunque prefería usar el diálogo para resolver conflictos no dudaba en tomar las armas para defender aquello en lo que creía, una mujer que al final de su vida se veía triste, impotente, claramente embarazada y con mucho miedo. Una mujer a la que, con sus diferencias, Rey se parecía mucho.

Verla ahí parada, completamente perdida en el hangar de la antigua base de la Resistencia le dio a Leia un mensaje claro. Esa joven, tan similar a Padmé era la clave para terminar todo y para salvar a su hijo. Leia recordó que abrazó a Rey al notar el enorme impacto y tristeza que representó la muerte de Han; pero también se sintió como una niña pequeña que busca las brazos de su madre para recibir consuelo ante un evento tan triste. Para el alivio de Leia, la chica correspondió su abrazo.

-¿Sí, querida?- respondió recuperando su postura altiva.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?- preguntó apenada la joven, con sólo ver su mirada, Leia supo lo que iba a decir.

-¿Es sobre mi decisión con respecto al Senado?-

-Sí…- respondió con pena Rey.

Leia invitó a la chica a pasar a su cuarto y sentarse en la cama. Le gustaba mucho cómo su antiguo vestido se amoldaba perfecto al cuerpo de su protegida.

-Mi niña, sé que no estás aquí por voluntad propia ¿desde cuándo das la cara por otros?- preguntó en un tono maternal que de alguna forma no dejaba de ser severo.

-Bueno…yo…en realidad, hay quienes tienen miedo, general.- contestó Rey insegura. No estaba al tanto de cuánto podía usar la Fuerza Leia y en ese momento le asustó pensar que podía leer mentes.

-¿"Quienes"?- y ahí estaba la influencia de Han Solo en Leia.

-Poe. Poe está preocupado. Le aterra pensar que el Senado va a creer que nos aliamos a la Primera Orden y que nos ataque en Naboo o cuando estemos partiendo. Peor aún, le preocupa que Ben no quiera hablar con usted y nos quedemos completamente desprotegidos.- dijo Rey finalmente, habló tan rápido que Leia casi tuvo problemas para entenderle. Una vez lo hizo, respiró hondo y habló.

-No es un secreto que Poe va a ser el siguiente líder de la Resistencia, comprendo que quiera proteger su legado; pero a veces se pasa de paranoico. Es un hombre de acción, Rey, no de palabras, no te lo tomes tan en serio.- respondió bromista Leia.

-Pero ¿y si tiene razón con respecto a Ben? ¿Y si él no quiere hablar?- preguntó Rey con sincera angustia. Se vio tentada a decirle lo que había sucedido en el baño, Leia estaba al corriente de sus experiencias con las conexiones de la Fuerza y le había pedido que por seguridad las mantuviera en secreto. Aún así, prefirió callarse.

-Rey, ¿qué fue lo que te propuso mi hijo después de lo que sucedió con Snoke?- dijo Leia como si la respuesta a las preguntas de Rey fuera bastante obvia.

-Que me uniera a él, para gobernar juntos y…traerle un nuevo orden a la Galaxia.- respondió casi en automático, a la mitad de su frase se percató de lo que Leia quería decir y se sintió terrible ante la revelación.- Oh, por la Fuerza…Lo que Ben está haciendo ahora es exactamente lo mismo que me propuso hacer…quería hacerlo conmigo…-

La expresión sarcástica de Leia desapareció al ver cómo los ojos de Rey se abrían como platos, sus manos se aferraban a la falda y el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar, sin mencionar que gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr de sus ojos.

-Ben no quería hacer nada malo…él siempre tuvo razón…pude haber salvado a los demás, pude haberle pedido clemencia para usted, para Finn, Chewie, todos…pero no lo hice, lo lastimé…todo…todo esto es mi culpa.- Rey no pudo soportarlo más. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y encorvó su cuerpo como si éste supiera que al hacerlo, las lágrimas saldrían más fácilmente. No le dio vergüenza hacerlo frente a la general, estaba demasiado avergonzada ya.

Leia no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, realmente no esperaba que Rey tuviera un quiebre emocional sólo por recordar una vez más las palabras de Ben. Entonces supo que algo más había pasado, que sobre Rey recaía una culpa mayor de la que no quería hablar. Hacia unas horas había sentido la presencia de su hijo en la base, se percató de que se trataba de una de las conexiones entre él y la Jedi, así que no quiso interrumpir; pero algo había pasado que dejó a Rey tan vulnerable. Se tentó a preguntarle qué había sido; pero se limitó a tranquilizarla.

-El mayor error que cometemos todos los que conocimos a Ben es juzgarlo erradamente. Creíamos que lo sabíamos todo y al final nos dimos cuenta que en realidad no comprendíamos nada. Pero tú sí lo entiendes Rey, tal vez lo entendiste hasta hoy pero lo hiciste. Mi hijo no quiere el poder, Rey, quiere algo mucho más valioso.- al momento de decir esto, acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Rey.- Y sabe que no lo tendrá mientras la guerra continúe. Estoy convencida de que si hablas con él, aceptará nuestra propuesta.-

La mirada de Leia era gentil y llena de esperanza. Todos le decían a Rey que ella era la que mantenía viva la llama de la Resistencia; pero estaba convencida de que el verdadero faro era la mujer frente a ella.

-Si usted dice eso, entonces debo creer que así pasará.- dijo Rey más tranquila y levantándose de la cama.- Por cierto, quería decirle que fue fascinante verla echarles en cara a los miembros del Senado todo lo que han hecho.- la joven sonaba más animada, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y le sonrió sincera a su general. Leia sólo atinó a dedicarle una sonrisa triste.

-Me lo debían. Pasé tanto tiempo lidiando con esos idiotas que terminé por perder a mi Ben.- declaró tratando de mantener la compostura.

Rey la miró decidida. Ya había sido suficiente de llorar y de lamentarse. Era el momento de la acción y ella se encargaría de que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado ya los tres días prometidos por los kaminianos para que los clones estuvieran listos; pero iban a ser necesarios tres días más para que llegaran a la base principal de la Primera Orden. Kylo Ren caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de su abuelo dirigiéndose al hangar principal acompañado de su general que parecía correr para estar a la par del líder Supremo . Hux le había comunicado que Mitaka junto con el encargo estaban a punto de llegar. Una vez les asignara a cada unidad el planeta al que debería ir, tenía que supervisar la exitosa reinstalación de los depuestos soldados. Sabía que era algo que podía encargarle a cualquier otro oficial de alto rango hacer; pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo él mismo.

Miles de cargueros negros aterrizaron sobre la superficie caliente de Mustafar. Kylo no era un inconsciente y sabía que el calor del suelo volcánico del planeta podía sofocar a los clones y a sus oficiales, había mandado construir una base inmensa con una cúpula que aislaba el calor, estaba bien acondicionada y la iluminación era mucho mejor que la luz natural del lugar. Ahí debían llegar sus tropas nuevas, formarse y esperar a las órdenes del Líder Supremo.

Cuando Ren llegó al hangar, sus nuevas tropas estaban terminando de formarse. Sus uniformes no habían cambiado, realmente no había querido concentrarse en algo tan idiota como eso, llevaban sus blásters en las manos y de no haber sido tan alto, su vista le hubiera engañado haciéndole creer que frente a él habían filas de un solo hombre de lo bien formados que estaban. Entonces lo notó.

-¡General Hux!- rugió Kylo Ren y su grito paralizó a todo el hangar.

-¿Sí, Líder Supremo?- se acercó con tanta tranquilidad el pelirrojo que Ren sólo podía pensar en que era un cínico.

-Las muestras de ADN que recibieron en Kamino eran mías y estos Troopers son más bajos que yo.- dijo furioso Kylo.

-Eso, puedo explicarlo yo, Líder Supremo. Claro, si me lo permite.- dijo Mitaka tratando de controlar el miedo en su voz, aunque Kylo lo fulminó con la mirada, mantuvo la compostura y sacó de su chaqueta un holocrón que encendió al instante mostrando a uno de los científicos kaminoanos.

- _Saludos, Líder Supremo Kylo Ren. Mi nombre es Kiro Bal, estuve a cargo de la fabricación de las treinta y cinco millones de unidades solicitadas hace un año. Me apena mucho informarle que a pesar de prometerle soldados perfectos en doce meses tuvimos un terrible recorte de recursos que nos hizo pausar el proceso por un mes. Cuando nos recuperamos de aquél incidente ya no nos daba tiempo de tener el ejército completo para la hora fechada. Los clones poseen su ADN, fuerza y capacidades intelectuales además de las mejoras que solicitó, el único detalle es que su altura y peso no son los mismos que los de usted debido al percance. Me encargaré personalmente de que le sea devuelto el 20% del depósito debido a nuestro fallo. Espero esté satisfecho. Larga vida a la Primera Orden_.- en cuanto la arrastrada voz del kaminiano terminó de dar el mensaje, Mitaka apagó el holocrón.

-Kiro Bal aseguró que el dinero debía estar depositado en una semana, Líder Supremo.- dijo el teniente tratando de no parecer nervioso.

Kylo Ren no estaba satisfecho, se sentía timados por esos seres tan presuntuosos y deseó mandar una horda de naves a eliminar ese planeta acuoso. Se acercó a zancadas a uno de los clones y se quedó parado a él durante varios minutos. El soldado no tenía una altura considerablemente diferente a la de Kylo, cinco centímetros a lo mucho que bien podían pasar desapercibidos a los ojos de todos, menos a los del Líder Supremo. Algo no estaba bien y él lo sabía, se alejó un poco del trooper y alzó su mano hacia él concentrando la Fuerza en su casco, estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando la voz de Hux llamándolo lo distrajo.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió molesto Kylo Ren.

-Han llegado unas personas muy especiales, Líder Supremo. Y están ansiosos por hablar con usted de nuevo- anunció Hux con un aire altivo.

¿Hablar de nuevo? ¿Pues de quiénes se trataban? Entonces, los vio. Seis figuras ataviadas de ropajes negros, máscaras grotescas y atemorizantes y armas terribles bajaban una nave igualmente negra para alinearse frente a Kylo Ren.

-Saludos, maestro. Ahora también Líder Supremo.- saludó una de las figuras.

-Los caballeros de Ren.- exclamó sorprendido Kylo, hacia poco más de un año que no sabía nada de ellos.-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó severo, sin ninguna pisca de camaradería o felicidad.

-Hemos venido a servirte, por supuesto.- respondió Colus Ren, el caballero con la lanza.

-Hace un año solicité su presencia para rendirle honores al Líder Supremo Snoke en su funeral y no asistieron. Asumimos que su lealtad ya no estaba con la Primera Orden y revocamos todos sus privilegios aquí. No son bienvenidos, ¡Ahora, largo!- espetó Kylo no queriendo discutir más, incluso señaló con su dedo la salida del hangar para que su mensaje fuera aún más claro.

-No vinimos al funeral de Snoke porque las misiones a las que nos enviaste resultaron ser más difíciles de lo que esperábamos, cuando nos enteramos de la muerte del Líder Supremo decidimos complacerte a ti como nuevo regente de la Galaxia que venir a un funeral.- explicó Malem Ren, el caballero con un machete.

-¿Y por qué han regresado hasta ahora?- volvió a preguntar aún enojado.

-Porque finalmente nos han dado los detalles de la muerte de Snoke, cómo esa chatarrera los derrotó al Líder Supremo, a ti y a la Guardia Pretoriana. ¿No lo entiendes? Venimos a protegerte, Kylo. Esos guardias eran poderosos pero nosotros somos usuarios de la Fuerza, hijos de la oscuridad. Esa rata del desierto morirá antes de siquiera encender su sable de luz frente a cualquiera de nosotros.- juró Alten Ren, el caballero con bláster y una máscara muy parecida a la de Kylo.

-¿Quién les dio esos detalles?-

-Fui yo, Líder Supremo. Después de lo ocurrido en Naboo me preocupé por tu seguridad, si la chica o la Resistencia vuelven a tratar de engañarnos, los Caballeros de Ren lo sabrán inmediatamente. He estudiado la Fuerza y estoy seguro que por más fuerte que sea Rey de Jakku, no podrá repeler a seis poderosos usuarios de la Fuerza al mismo tiempo.- dijo Armitage Hux como si realmente lo dijera en serio.

Kylo hervía de coraje, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando realmente. Temió por Rey, si estos seis idiotas estaban aquí podrían detectarla a través de la Fuerza, si descubrían su enlace psíquico podría ser muy peligroso para ambos. Una cosa había sido pelear contra los pretorianos junto con ella, siempre supo que si trataba de enfrentarlos solo fallaría por completo, aunque después de matar a Snoke con tanta facilidad se preguntó si realmente hubiera perdido esa batalla. Pero los Caballero de Ren eran unos oponentes completamente diferentes. Colus, Malem, Alten, Ronar, Ilio y Torun habían sido estudiantes de Luke junto con él, conocía sus talentos, se le habían enfrentado cuando destruyó la academia de su tío y mató a sus alumnos, esos seis habían sido los únicos que habían sobrevivido. En su momento, siete años atrás, siendo el mayor y el más fuerte de todos ellos había podido vencerlos e invitarlos a unírsele, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y si bien de manera individual no eran más poderosos que él, juntos eran peligrosos.

-No tocarán a la chatarrera en ningún momento. Soy yo el que debe encargarse de ella. Manténganse al pendiente de mis órdenes y no me causen problemas.- ordeno secamente y caminó en dirección hacia Hux.

-Sí, Líder Supremo.- clamaron los Caballeros.

-Tienes órdenes para los clones, cúmplelas. Y que sea la última vez que tratas de hacer puntos extras conmigo, eso no te va a salvar de que un día de estos te mate, Armitage.- le susurró amenazante al pelirrojo general, quien se mostró impacible, pero aún así pudo notarse que le estaba costando tragar saliva.

Kylo se dirigió a sus aposentos. Se sentó frente a la enorme ventana que le mostraba el desolador paisaje de Mustafar, esa debía ser la vista que Vader tenía todos los días que pasaba ahí, pues Ren había escogido la que fuera la habitación de su abuelo para instalarse una vez llegaron al volcánico planeta. Puso la mano desnuda en el comando táctil de la pared y lo giró un poco, la tierra ardiente y el cielo oscuro de Mustafar desaparecieron en un remolino fugaz que dio paso a un cielo negro con millones de estrellas y nebulosas: la Galaxia, la misma que le había ofrecido a Rey y que ella había rechazado.

Ben recordó lo enojado que se había en el momento en que despertó y no encontró a Rey ahí. Su ira lo impulsó a mentir, a atacar a la Resistencia, a ordenar ejecutar a todos los rebeldes, incluida su madre, algo que no pensó claramente en su momento y ahora lo atormentaba de tan sólo pensar qué hubiera pasado si no escapaba a tiempo. Luego estuvo el enfrentamiento con Luke, ese fatídico momento en el que abrió la boca de más y juró destruirla. Y realmente sentía que podía hacerlo, era la primera persona a la que se abría en años, la primera en la que confiaba, su único motivo para librarse de Snoke y lo había rechazado, lo había visto como sus padres, sus amigos y todos lo habían hecho antes: con decepción. Podía tolerar las miradas de miedo, de odio, tal vez incluso las de lástima, pero simplemente no soportaba que lo vieran como si fuera suficiente para nada ni para nadie.

En serio podría haberla matado, si tan sólo estuviera ciego, sordo y no fuera sensible a la Fuerza, pero tenía que verla una vez más, tenía que cruzarse con esa mirada llena de decepción, tenía que verse a sí mismo arrodillado frente a ella suplicándole que no se fuera y tenía que verla cerrándole las puertas de su alma justo frente a sus narices. Entonces supo que para eliminarla, tendría que morir él primero.

Miró su mano con la pequeña cicatriz que la uña de Rey le había hecho. Niña tonta, si tan sólo hubiera aceptado podría protegerla de todos los males que se cernían sobre ella, pero ¿qué motivos le había dado para quedarse a su lado? Y lo que es más importante, ¿qué razones tenía él para no haber huido con ella? Entonces alzó la vista, tenía la respuesta frente a sus ojos. Con el Senado presionándolos, la Resistencia jamás habría podido darles a los Sistemas galácticos lo que la Primera Orden sí podía. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo, él no era Snoke y Rey tenía que darse cuenta de eso si quería salvar a sus amigos. Y Ben sabía que comprendería si tan sólo viera por sí misma lo que la Primera Orden había logrado porque ella estuvo en el lugar de los olvidados por el Senado y la Resistencia.

Y luego estaban los Caballeros de Ren, él no confiaba en ellos, los había escogido y los había entrenado, sabía muy bien cómo eran cada uno de ellos y por eso los detestaba. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, eran poderosos usuarios de la Fuerza y enfrentarlos sería más difícil que la Guardia Pretoriana, una cosa habían sido soldados entrenados para dar la vida por Snoke y otra muy diferente eran un grupo de Jedi caídos.

Ben vio a las estrellas más fijamente, diablos, era muy sencillo pensar en Rey. Demasiado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había llegado el día en que la Resistencia debía dejar la base en Chandrilla. Aunque Poe estaba preocupado de haber perdido tan importante apoyo trataba de confiar en la general, ella se veía muchísimo más tranquila que cuando llegaron ahí un año atrás y sabiendo la historia que Leia tenía con el Senado prefirió guardarse sus palabras.

Todo estaba listo para despegar con dirección a Naboo, ya no tenía tantas naves y varios de los soldados estaban un poco apretados en los diferentes transportes del planeta de Kaniblia y los propios que había conseguido Leia, estaban nerviosos por lo que viniera pero confiaban en que su general y Rey salvarían a todos.

Los que abordaron el Halcón Milenario fueron Leia, Finn, Rose, Kaydel, Chewie, 3PO, R2, Poe, Kaniblia, sus damas y Rey. La Jedi hubiera querido pilotar para despejar su mente, pero la reina de Naboo le había solicitado hablar con ella en cuanto despegaran, así que tuvo que cederle el mando de la nave de Han al wookie y a Poe mientras Finn iba a la armería por prevención y Rose reforzaba los escudos junto con R2-D2, Leia se quedaría en el que fuera el camarote de Han con su leal droide de protocolo, Kaydel y los porgs que tanto le molestaban.

En cuanto la nave entró a la velocidad de la luz, Rey se dirigió a los aposentos de la reina. Tocó levemente la puerta y la voz de Kaniblia le permitía entrar. Al hacerlo, Rey se encontró con una imagen que la dejó sin palabras, la joven soberana de Naboo no estaba usando su elaborado maquillaje blanco, su pelo estaba recogido en una simple trenza y las ropas que portaba eran más bien sencillas. Mirándola mejor, Rey se percató de lo parecidas que eran realmente y comprendió porqué el intercambio en Naboo había salido tan bien, claro, hasta que hizo cabrear a Kylo y luego golpeó a Hux en la cara.

-Pasa, Rey. No que quedes ahí en la puerta.- le pidió atentamente Kaniblia.

-Claro, majestad.- respondió la Jedi saliendo de su trance.

La joven reina le indicó a su amiga sentarse en un banco de metal justo frente a ella y una de sus damas trajo casi de inmediato un vaso de agua que ambas agradecieron. Estar sentada frente a Kaniblia era atemorizante, y no porque fuera la reina de Naboo, sino porque Rey se sentía como si de nuevo estuviera en esa cueva oscura de Ach-To con cientos de versiones de ella misma frente y detrás de ella, o peor, como cuando su propio reflejo apareció ante sus ojos después de pedirle que le mostrara a sus padres.

-Quisiera agradecerle en persona lo que hizo por la general, su majestad. He conocido pocos con el mismo valor que usted.- agradeció sinceramente Rey.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por la general. El Senado está podrido, no iban a seguir ayudándola porque de verdad creyeran en ella. A estas alturas, la Primera Orden parece la mejor opción para los Sistemas, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo.- dijo Kaniblia mirando al suelo, Rey imitó su gesto, ella tampoco quería admitirlo.-Es sorprendente el parecido, ¿no crees?

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Rey confundida alzando la mirada.

-Tú y yo, nos parecemos mucho. Incluso llegué a pensar que eras de la familia.- dijo la reina muy animada.

-¡Oh, no! Yo…no soy nadie. Como le dije, vengo de Jakku y mi posición aquí fue…un mero accidente-. Dijo Rey como si sintiera vergüenza al ser similar con una mujer de tanto poder político cuando ella no se sentía tan importante.

-No eres nadie para mí, Rey.- esas palabras calaron en la Jedi. No eran exactamente las mismas que había usado Ben, pero el significado era el mismo, ella era importante para él y le había fallado, ambos se habían fallado el uno al otro. Recordar ese momento la hizo sentirse triste.- Pero, viéndote mejor, te pareces más a mi tía que a mí.-

-¿Su tía?- preguntó Rey un poco confundida. Kaniblia miró a la puerta una última vez antes de hablar.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Surit Naberrie, soy la hija menor de Pooja Naberrie, una importante senadora y prima de la general Organa. Mi abuela era la hermana de la reina Amidala, cuyo nombre de nacimiento era Padmé Naberrie.- confesó con singular alegría la reina de Naboo.

-¿En serio? Entonces, usted es…-Rey trataba de procesar la información tan rápido como podía para seguirle el paso de la conversación a su amiga.

-Soy la sobrina de Leia y prima del Líder Supremo.-

-Un momento, ¿usted sabe que Ben…?- Darse cuenta que la reina sabía quién era realmente Kylo la sorprendía, hacía aún más valiosa la ayuda que Kaniblia le estaba brindando a la Resistencia.

-Sí. Mi madre y Leia se volvieron muy unidas cuando descubrieron que eran familia, mi tía estuvo presente en el nacimiento de mis hermanos mayores y mamá fue a visitar a Ben cuando era bebé. Yo soy considerablemente más joven que mi primo, así que no conviví tanto con él, se fue a entrenar cuando tenía nueve años y nunca fue de hacer muchos amigos, aunque nuestras madres trabajaban juntas, Ben prefería estar solo que con mis hermanos. Siempre estuvimos en contacto y cuando me convertí en reina hace dos años guardé el secreto de mi identidad, pero siempre busqué apoyar a mi tía Leia.- contó Surit mirando a Rey fijamente a los ojos.

-Por eso estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de la general, porque sabe que puede funcionar, conoce a Ben.- dedujo con entusiasmo Rey.

-No tanto como tú, querida amiga.- sugirió juguetona Kaniblia, Rey se sonrojó un poco.- No te lo tomes a mal, a ti y a Ben los une algo que jamás comprenderé, pero esa será la clave de nuestro éxito.

-¿Sabe del vínculo de Fuerza?- ¿Qué más sabía esta chica que Rey ignoraba?

-Mi tía me dijo todo lo que sabía de ti. Rey, quiero pedirte un favor.- el tono de Surit ahora era más serio.

-Dígame, majestad.-

-Cuando la Fuerza vuelva a conectarte con Ben, háblale del plan de mi tía. Pídele que hable con ella. Si tratamos de comunicarnos a través de las naves o los holos corremos el riesgo de que nos rastreen y nos ataquen o peor, que no nos comuniquen con el Líder Supremo.-

-No sé cuando vuelva a suceder, las conexiones son espontáneas…y la última vez dije algo que lo hirió mucho…-confesó Rey con tristeza, Kaniblia la miró como si le preguntara qué había sucedido, la Jedi suspiró y habló.- Hace un año me pidió que me uniera a él y yo me negué, hace unos días, regresando de la misión de Naboo volvió a pedírmelo, después de decirme todo lo que la Primera Orden había hecho por la Galaxia. Iba a aceptar, pero no podía dejar a atrás a mis amigos, a la general, lo rechacé de nuevo y se veía más dolido que la última vez.- contó Rey con la mirada entristecida.

-Entiendo.- Surit comenzaba a entender.- Rey, ¿acaso Ben te pidió que te unieras al lado oscuro?- la Jedi reflexionó su respuesta y contestó.

-No, sólo a él.-

-Entonces, mi primo no quiere arrastrarte a la garras de la oscuridad, Rey, no quiere que dejes de ser la Jedi que eres ahora, sólo quiere que confíes en él y le ayudes a traer orden a la Galaxia. Acepta su propuesta Rey, ofrécele una tregua que beneficiará ambos bandos. Lo más probable es que la Galaxia siga dividida entre el Senado y la Primera Orden, eso será inevitable, pero lo importante es acabar con la guerra, con el terror y las muertes, aunque existan estas dos facciones serán los planetas los que decidan a cuál pertenecer. El Senado querrá conservar su poder, pero mientras más Sistemas pierda, más débil será y no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos. Me han contactado los líderes de varios planetas informándome que también han renunciado al Senado y nos reuniremos en Naboo para las negociaciones con el Líder Supremo. Lo único que nos falta es Ben y sólo tú puedes traerlo a nosotros, Rey. Por favor.-

La Jedi miró sorprendida a su amiga. La mirada que Surit tenía era una muy parecida a la que Leia le había dado un año antes cuando escapaban de Crait y el miedo inundaba el corazón de Rey. "Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos" es lo que la anciana mujer había dicho en ese momento.

-Yo…-Rey iba a confiar en las palabras de su mentora, iba a darle una respuesta alentadora a la reina cuando lo sintió. Ese temblor en la Fuerza tan familia.- Tengo que retirarme…-la joven corrió hacia la puerta de salida dejando sumamente confundida a Surit.- Le prometo que haré lo que pueda.- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo. A pesar de todo, Kaniblia se sintió confiada.

Rey corrió hasta su camarote y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Un porg que había adoptado y amarrado un listón para identificarlo la recibía con un graznido alegre, pero ella no lo escuchó. El vínculo se sentía extraño, era como si la Fuerza le estuviera anunciando a Ben o viceversa, antes simplemente aparecían el uno frente al otro y sus charlas eran cortas, aunque últimamente Rey había notado que la presencia de Ben duraba más que en las primeras ocasiones. Una vez el temblor desapareció, el Líder Supremo estaba frente a ella mirando por la ventana. Le daba la espalda, con su larga capa roja casi rozando el piso y su cabello negro rebelde. Rey recordó apenada que una vez fantaseó con enredar su mano en la cabellera de Kylo.

-Rey…- Ben volteó, sorprendido de verla ahí. Ella lo miró fijamente, notando que ya no estaba completamente vestido de negro, ahora usaba una camisa gris oscuro con mangas largas y abombadas, encima una túnica negra similar a un chaleco negro, un broche de plata en su pecho sostenía la larga capa del color de la sangre, sus pantalones, botas y guantes seguían siendo negros. Ya no se veía como un temido caballero de Ren, realmente se veía ahora como alguien que estaba por encima de ellos, como si fuera de la realeza.

-Hola, Ben.- saludó ella con timidez. Su porg se había escondido debajo de la cama.

-Esto…es extraño.- dijo él acercándose un poco a la Jedi, quien se quedó ahí parada mirándolo.

-No es la primera vez que la Fuerza nos conecta.- respondió con sarcasmo a tal comentario que le pareció como menos ridículo.

-No lo digo por eso.- la respuesta de Ben fue seria y tajante. No caminaba directamente hacia ella, se movía por la habitación como si realmente estuviera ahí.- Yo no creo en las coincidencias, Rey. Y no me parece que haya sido una que la Fuerza nos conectara cuando estaba pensando en ti.

Lo que dijo Ben puso nerviosa a Rey, pero no en un mal sentido. El Líder Supremo caminó hasta quedar justo frente a ella, tenía en sus ojos la mirada de un animal agonizante, pero su semblante estaba serio, como si quisiera ocultar lo que sentía; aún así, ella pudo ver que una vez más estaba tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-¿Estabas pensando…en mí?- preguntó con timidez.

-Lo hago a menudo.- respondió con suavidad.- Es muy sencillo pensar en ti, Rey.- agregó poniendo su mano en la cicatriz que ella le había hecho. Rey pensó en pedir disculpas, pero prefirió callarse.- Tal vez haya una manera de controlar las conexiones, si nuestros pensamientos acerca del otro fomentan el vínculo, sólo hay que perfeccionarlo.

-¿Entonces para verte lo menos posible sólo tengo que dejar de pensar en ti?- sugirió Rey casi sin pensar, de inmediato se dio cuenta que realmente no quería decir eso.

-¿Crees que puedas dejar de pensar en mí algún día?- respondió Kylo con una sonrisa ladina.

Rey apartó la mirada y se sonrojó. Sentía que la conexión no terminaría pronto y no quería seguir exponiéndose ante Ben.

-Ese vestido…te queda muy bien.- dijo él tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Rey volvió a mirarlo, su semblante estaba más relajado ahora, casi como si estuviera en paz.

-Era de tu madre.- aseveró ella.

-Lo sé. Lo usaba siempre que viajábamos a Endor.- cuando Ben habló de ese recuerdo, casi lo dijo contento. Vio más detenidamente a la joven frente a él y notó los cambios que la prenda tenía ahora, aunque no le molestaron en absoluto.- Veo que le hiciste algunos cambios.-

-Era necesario para poder usarlo en combate.- respondió ella sin sonar agresiva o tímida, ese vestido ahora era suyo y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Entonces hizo la pregunta que tanto quería hacer- ¿Por qué estabas pensando en mí, Ben?-

-Porque tengo algo muy importante qué decirte, Rey.- aseguró Kylo en un tono moderadamente preocupado.

-Curioso, yo también. Pero habla tú primero.- ella pensaba que si lo que Ben le decía no congeniaba con la idea que Leia se había hecho de su hijo, entonces Rey no le hablaría de la opción que la general había propuesto para terminar los conflictos.

Ben miró incrédulo a la joven frente a él, le parecía extraño que fuera tan flexible. Sospechó que algo pasaba, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una conversación en paz con una mujer tan terca como ella.

-Muy bien. Primero, me siento con el compromiso de decirte que he degradado a todos los stormtroopers de la Primera Orden y ahora mis ejércitos están conformados por clones.- informó Ben casi mecánico. Rey estaba en shock.

-¿Clones? ¿Degradar?, pero, ¿Por qué?-

-Los troopers anteriores no eran eficientes. No podían acatar órdenes claras y eran incapaces de sentir verdadera lealtad hacia su Líder Supremo.- Ren comenzaba a alterarse, pero la cara de confusión de Rey lo obligó a respirar para explicarle todo.- El incidente en Naboo…maté a uno de mis soldados cuando tú y tus amigos estaban escapando porque trató de matarte, no sé si fue por orden de alguien más o por iniciativa propia en un fallido intento por ganarse mi favor, pero yo di estrictas órdenes de capturarte con vida, no de que te hicieran daño.- el semblante del hombre frente a ella era oscuro, como si sintiera satisfacción al declarar que había matado a uno se los suyos por salvarla. Rey sabía que esa actitud debía asustarla, pero eso no pasó.

-¿Y qué hiciste con los soldados que degradaste?- preguntó seria, preocupada por el destino de esos hombres y mujeres que habían sido arrancados de sus familias siendo infantes.

-Les di varias opciones. Pueden habitar los planetas vírgenes de la Primera Orden y explotar sus recursos. Serán lo que quieran ser, granjeros, ganaderos, mineros, maestros, arquitectos, científicos, cocineros, lo que deseen. Los conocimientos serán implantados en sus mentes con tecnología similar a la que se usa para la programación de clones y serán enviados inmediatamente a los planetas que escojan para comenzar a trabajar. La segunda opción es que podían regresar con sus familias originales, con todos sus recuerdos borrados sobre la Primera Orden para que puedan rehacer sus vidas.- explicaba Ben con calma.

-Espera, ¿Encontraste a todas las familias de tus soldados? ¿Cómo es posible?- Finn invadió los pensamientos de Rey, ¿acaso su familia…?

-Localizamos aquellas familias que siguieran con vida. A Snoke no le importaba que sus generales mataran con tal de llenar sus filas. Eso nunca me gustó, fue una de mis principales razones para crear un ejército de clones.- Ben miró a Rey y no fue necesario que dijera nada para saber qué era lo que ella pensara.- Si el traidor de FN-2187 no hubiera huido como cobarde después de su primera misión habría podido regresar con su familia.- se burló con cierta crueldad en el tono de su voz.

-Al menos Finn tuvo el valor de dejar la Primera Orden cuando se dio cuenta que lo que hacía estaba mal.- remató Rey sin piedad.- ¿Vas a decirme dónde está su familia?- la petición de la Jedi sonó más como una exigencia.

-Sólo si me dejas hablar hasta el final.- Kylo estaba usando muy bien sus cartas, demasiado bien para el disgusto de Rey. Una vez vio que se había calmado, el Líder Supremo continuó.- La tercera opción, para los más leales a la organización, era quedarse dentro de ellas, pero como maestros, instructores en las academias militares de la nueva generación que protegerá a la Primera Orden en el futuro.-

-¿Por qué los niños de los planetas que conquistaste querrían proteger a la Primera Orden? Además, ¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! Primero me dices que te deshiciste de los stormtroopers humanos para poner en su lugar a un ejército de clones porque no te parecían lo suficientemente obedientes y leales. ¿Y ahora me dices que quieres que humanos y otras especies protejan a los tiranos que los conquistaron?- Rey estaba tan enojada que rodeó a Ben y caminó lejos de él, poniendo su cama como barrera, dedujo que él también debía estar en un lugar donde algo le bloqueara el camino porque todo lo que hizo fue girarse hasta encararla.

-Querrás decir la organización que los salvó de morir de hambre.- corrigió Ben con sorna, el corazón de Rey comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza.- ¿Por qué crees que mi dominio es tan grande, Rey? No estoy buscando conquistar grandes y ricos planetas como Naboo, Batuu o Chandrilla, acudo al llamado de auxilio de los sistemas más pobres, peligrosos y olvidados por tu querido Senado, planetas que la Resistencia jamás se molestó en visitar por estar demasiado ocupada peleando una guerra que tenía perdida desde el principio. Yo llego a estas tierras moribundas y las hago fértiles y ricas, les muestro a sus habitantes el suelo que están pisando, salvo a sus hijos del hambre y la violencia y les doy educación. Mato a los opresores con conocimiento de los recursos de los planetas y les doy la oportunidad de elegir a sus gobernantes. La gente de todos esos sistemas están tan agradecida que me ofrecen sus vidas como compensación por lo que he hecho por ellos. No me impongo mediante el miedo, Rey, ya no más, estoy generando una verdadera lealtad en ellos hacía mí y hacia la Primera Orden.- Ben se sintió terriblemente tentado a reclamarle una vez más que podría hacer hecho todo eso y más con él si tan sólo hubiera confiado en sus palabras, pero prefirió callarse sabiendo que no lograría nada.

-Ben…yo…-Rey rodeó su cama, sintiéndose con la suficiente confianza para acercarse de nuevo a Ben. Algo le suplicaba tenerlo cerca, cuando llegó a la esquina de la cama y trató de hablar, su porg saltó en la cama graznando y haciendo que ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás.- ¡Hanny!

-¿Hanny?- Ben está, por mucho, confundido ¿quién era esa cosa?

-Disculpa, pensé que se había escondido en algún lado.- el rubor llenó las mejillas de la Jedi y aunque le pareció tonto avergonzarse, no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Ben, era sincera e inocente. Rey recordó que sólo había visto "sonreír" a Kylo Ren dos veces, la primera cuando la recibió en la cápsula de escape y la segunda cuando estaban en el elevador rumbo a Snoke, mientras mencionaba con emoción cómo ella estaría a su lado dado a lo que vio cuando tocaron sus manos. Pero esta sonrisa era diferente, no denotaba sarcasmo o desesperación, realmente parecía que ver al porg le hubiera parecido divertido. La Jedi quiso decir algo acerca de esa sonrisa; pero ésta desapareció demasiado rápido.

-Puede verme…-declaró Ben algo preocupado.

Rey bajó la vista hacia donde estaba Hanny y efectivamente, el porg miraba en la dirección de su "invitado", pero se veía bastante relajado. Jedi y Líder Supremo se miraron mutuamente y después al ave. Con mucho cuidado, Ben extendió los brazos y se agachaba lentamente, posó sus manos a los costados del porg y lo alzó, atrayéndolo a su pecho y acunándolo con su brazo izquierdo mientras acariciaba las plumas del animalito con la mano enguantada. Rey estaba sorprendida de que la conexión de ese momento fuera tan fuerte como para permitirle a Ben hacer contacto físico con el porg y de que Hanny se viera tan cómodo en brazos del "enemigo".

-Le agradas.- dijo Rey caminando hasta quedar frente de Ben.

Ahora la que sonreía era ella y verla con esa expresión hizo que el corazón de Kylo Ren diera un vuelco. Un deseo ferviente se encendió en él, quería ver esa sonrisa todos los días el resto de su vida, si podía tocar al pájaro, seguro también podría tocarla a ella y sólo tal vez, con un poco de suerte, si la seguía sosteniendo cuando el enlace terminara, ella se transportaría a través de la Fuerza hasta donde estaba él y haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla a su lado. De verdad, cualquier cosa.

-Es un porg, ¿cierto?- preguntó mirando a la criatura que parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormida en sus brazos. Reconoció que el listón que llevaba en el cuello había sido parte del vestido de su madre.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Rey curiosa.

-Leí sobre ellos alguna vez. Semi-acuáticos, pueden nadar y volar perfectamente, ponen de dos a tres huevos en sus nidos, los machos tienen marcas naranjas alrededor de sus ojos por lo que deberías considerar cambiarle el nombre a "Hanny".- el chiste les pareció gracioso a ambos hasta que Ben cayó en la cuenta de que Rey había nombrado a su porg en honor a Han Solo, su padre, así que reconsideró sus palabras.- O mejor no.- añadió incómodo y Rey dejó de sonreír.- Las leyendas antiguas decían que son criaturas fuertemente conectadas a la Fuerza. Tal vez es por eso que puede verme justo ahora.- dijo Kylo con cierta emoción.

-También explicaría por qué se sentían tan atraídos hacia mi sable cuando entrenaba.- añadió Rey en el mismo tono que Ben.

Ver al gran Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden cargando a un porg como si de un bebé se tratara y haciéndole caricias enterneció profundamente a Rey. Jamás hubiera pensado que ese hombre tan cruel y lastimado pudiera tener un lado tan tierno. La pregunta fugaz de cómo sería Ben con los niños cruzó su mente tan rápido que hubiera sido completamente intranscendental de no ser porque una voz le contestó.

-"Es bastante bueno, pero ni siquiera él lo sabe".-

Rey sacudió su cabeza, rogando que Ben no la hubiera escuchado. Para su alivió, solamente la miraba confundido. Tomó al porg de los brazos de Kylo y los puso en la cama tratando de disimular.

-Habitan en Ach-To…sólo en Ach-To.- añadió Ben con seriedad. Rey le daba la espalda y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando dijo el nombre de ese planeta. Lentamente, se levantó a encararlo disimulando su nerviosismo.-Rey, ¿estás en Ach-To?

La Jedi tragó saliva, agradeció que en ninguna de sus conexiones anteriores hubieras porgs cerca o las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes…las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Qué triste pensamiento.

-Es-estuve. Era el punto que marcaba el mapa de Luke.- confesó, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo.

Kylo ensombreció su semblante. En verdad le molestaba que le mencionaran al idiota de su tío, a ese farsante que la República ahora veía como un mártir.

-Ya veo. Debí imaginármelo, era demasiado obvio.- miró a la nada molesto, Rey lo notó y quiso decir algo, pero realmente no sabía qué; Luke le había hecho demasiado daño a Ben e intentar decir cualquier cosa no mejoraría nada.- No pensé que fueras de las que tienen mascotas.- comentó Ben con cierto tono de burla mientras veía a Rey.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó más confundida que ofendida.

-Porque en Jakku no hay animales pequeños o tiernos que puedas conservar a tu lado. Todos son bestias asesinas.- respondió Ben como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Caminó hacia la ventana del camarote, mirando a las estrellas. Rey no comprendió qué le veía de interesante a los destellos blancos y azules que se veían a la velocidad de la luz; pero recordó que él realmente no estaba ahí con ella y no creyó prudente decirle que desde su perspectiva Ben estaba en la nave de su padre, sería igual de incómodo que si él le dijera que ella estaba con él en el Castillo de Vader.

-Eso no es cierto.- reclamó Rey, ahora sí se sentía ofendida.

-¿Eh?- Kylo la miró confundido.

-Es cierto que la mayoría son muy grandes y su apariencia es terrorífica, pero hay animales leales y bondadosos que hacían más llevaderos mis días en Jakku.- dijo Rey recordando a una o dos criaturas de Jakku que resultaron sólo estar hambrientas o heridas y por eso se comportaban de manera agresiva. Si lo pensaba un poco más, Ben entraba en la categoría.- Pero, ¿cómo sabes tú qué tipo de animales hay en Jakku?

Ben se paralizó. Un leve rubor subió por sus mejillas al responder esa pregunta en su mente. Le convenía más hablar en ese momento, antes de que ella le leyera el pensamiento.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que ese planeta de chatarreros y estafadores era diferente ahora?-

Rey asintió.

-Jakku sería la prueba máxima de que te estaba diciendo la verdad, Rey. El cambio de la Galaxia comenzaría ahí y se expandiría a todos los sistemas. Pero para que saliera bien, debía supervisarlo yo mismo. Fui personalmente a ese patético planeta, me deshice de los comerciantes estafadores, asigné capataces justos, instalé escuelas y hospitales, los niños ya no tienen que robar o buscar chatarra para sobrevivir, Rey. Y por supuesto, sus padres están obligados por ley a cuidarlos como se debe.- explicó Kylo con seriedad.

Todo lo que le dijo sonaba muy bien, demasiado bien. Cuando era niña, Rey jamás imaginó que las cosas en Jakku pudieran cambiar alguna vez y escuchar a Ben la hizo desear por un leve momento que la Primera Orden hubiera llegado a ese planeta cuando era pequeña. Borró ese deseo de su mente antes de que Ben se diera cuenta.

-Visité el puesto de Niima y me encontré con tu antiguo patrón, Unkar Plutt.- contó mostrándose repentinamente molesto.

-¿En serio?- Unkar nunca fue una persona agradable, seguro le hizo una grosería a Ben.

-Sí, le pregunté por ti y fue completamente desagradable. Dijo que por tu culpa perdió un brazo.- lo último lo exclamó como si no lo creyera.

-En parte es cierto.- lo corrigió Rey apartando la mirada. Ben la miró confundido.

-¿Se lo rebanaste con el sable de luz?- preguntó casi como una broma, Rey casi sonrió.

-No…me encontró en Takodana y quería obligarme a volver a Jakku con él, le apunté con mi bláster pero me desarmó, Chewie fue a defenderme, Unkar se puso muy pesado y él le arrancó un brazo…- contó Rey con desagrado, recordar esa escena la hacía sentir las mismas náuseas que ese día.

-Sí, los wookies tienden a hacer eso.- pensó Ben en voz alta, Rey lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- Vi muchas cosas cuando era niño ¿de acuerdo?- se defendió sonrojado.

-¿Y Plutt te contó algo?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No por cuenta propia. Si tengo que ser sincero, Rey, irrumpí en su mente antes de que pudiera ofenderte con su sucia boca, tomé toda la información que necesitaba y después lo maté.- dijo Kylo con el semblante oscuro, su actitud relajada se había esfumado y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella.

-Tú…¿qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ben?- no es que Rey sintiera pena o dolor por la muerte de Unkar, es sólo que no podía creer que el colosal hombre frente a ella realmente pensara que podía arreglar todo con violencia.

-¡Por lo que vi en su mente! Por lo sencillo que fue el intercambio entre tus despreciables padres y él, por la explotación a la que te sometió por años y también…- Ben estaba furioso al recordar todo lo que Plutt le hizo a Rey, pero no se atrevía a decir lo último en voz alta y menos frente a ella.

-¿Y también qué?- la Jedi exigió una respuesta. Dio un paso largo hasta quedar a centímetros de la cara del Líder Supremo, ¿Y también qué, Ben?-

-Pensó en venderte. Lo pensó muchas veces, sobre todo cuando entraste en la adolescencia. Muchos hombres ricos de diferentes planetas le hicieron ofertas millonarias por ti, Unkar estuvo tentado a aceptar algunas; pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a su mejor chatarrera.-

Kylo se había prometido nunca más mentirle a Rey, por muy dolorosa que fuera la verdad. Las palabras le sabían a vinagre y quiso darse un fuerte golpe en la cara cuando la joven cayó sentada sobre su cama temblando.

-Fue por eso que lo maté. Por pensar en ti como algo menos que un objeto, un objeto que podía darle al que le pagara más sin importarle lo que te pasara. Tenía que terminar con él, Rey, en serio sentí que debía hacerlo porque mientras para él no valías nada; para mí significas todo.- el tono de voz de Ben se fue suavizando mientras terminaba de hablar y Rey dejó de temblar para verlo a los ojos.

Ahí estaban de nuevos esos ojos hambrientos y anhelantes, dos pupilas dilatadas que amenazaban con llorar en ese momento. Era difícil creer que esos ojos tan desesperados, esas cejas arqueadas, ese labio inferior siendo mordido por una hilera de dientes perfectos pertenecieran al hombre más temido en la Galaxia.

Ben le dio la espalda y caminó hacia un rincón de su habitación, abrió un cajón y regresó con dos objetos en sus manos que Rey reconoció de inmediato.

-Eso…- susurró sorprendida.

-Son tuyos.-

Ben le extendió la muñeca de un soldado de la Resistencia que había hecho con retazos de tela cuando era niña y una lata vieja con ramas y una flor marchitas. Rey los tomó con delicadeza, como si fueran a romperse. Sonrió levemente al verlas, al recordar de dónde habían venido, a él le gustó verla sonreír, le traía mucha calma por algún motivo.

Se sintió tentado a tomar un banco y sentarse frente a ella, pero sintió que necesitaría su espacio. Vio los dos objetos viejos que le había dado y sintió curiosidad, la historia de la muñeca era obvia, ella la había hecho, pero la lata no tenía sentido para él.

-No pensé que te gustaran las flores.- cortó el silencio él.

-Ni yo, hasta hace dos años. Un día llegó un comerciante del extranjero, su nave estaba fallando y necesitaba alguien que la reparara antes de que le robaran la mercancía. Yo lo ayudé antes que nadie, el pobre estaba tan desorientado que sabía que no duraría ni dos horas en Jakku. Cuando terminé, dijo que quería pagarme el favor que le había hecho; pero que no cargaba con nada de valor. Entonces vi que parte de su cargamento eran estas…¿cómo las llamó?...¡Rosas! Sí, rosas. Le dije que podía saldar su deuda si me daba una de esas rosas. Sonrió y me dio tres de golpe. Estuve cuidándolas por meses, siempre guardando un poco de mi ración de agua para ellas. Duraron mucho tiempo, más de lo que esperaba, pero eventualmente empezaron a marchitarse.- contó con alegría la joven Jedi mientras se estiraba para poner la muñeca en el centro de la cama y la lata en una mesita de noche.

-Las rosas no duran mucho en climas tan extremos como Jakku, probablemente estabas usando la Fuerza para mantenerlas vivas; pero no te dabas cuenta, los hacías inconscientemente.- dedujo Ben bastante sorprendido.

-Sí, puede ser.-

Rey miró con nostalgia sus flores. Con delicadeza, Ben entró en su mente para ver lo mismo que ella. Estaba recordando cuando las flores estaban nuevas, frescas, tenían el tallo verde y los pétalos rojos, su aroma era indescriptiblemente bello. Pensó que era una tonta por sacrificar parte de su preciosa y cara agua para conservar algo tan mundano como unas simples flores; pero con ver el brillo en la mirada de Rey al contemplar esos despojos de rosa comprendió que mientras para él no significaban nada, para la joven valían más que todo. Esas rosas eran como ella, habían sido regaladas, soportaron hambre, calor y fríos extremos, se habían destrozado y aún así se aferraban a la existencia, no significaban mucho para los demás; pero al igual que Rey para Kylo, representaban mucho para quien de verdad las apreciaba.

Sin saber realmente si funcionaría, Ben alzó su mano hacia las rosas y se concentró en la imagen que su cabeza compartía con la de Rey. De repente, las flores y ramas marchitas se irguieron, su corteza amarillenta se tornó verduzca y los pétales cafés y secos se revitalizaron en su color rojo original. Rey estaba realmente sorprendida de que Ben pudiera hacer algo así, pero se recordó a sí misma que antes de ser un usuario de la oscuridad, Kylo Ren había sido un Jedi que protegía y valoraba la vida; seguro Luke le había enseñado cómo sanar heridas y todo lo que tuvo que hacer Ben fue canalizar de la misma manera la Fuerza para resucitar sus plantas. Simplemente, se limitó a sonreír emocionada.

-Si estuvieras conmigo, te daría flores aún más hermosas cada día.- dijo Kylo con suavidad, casi como una súplica.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, volvió la mirada hacia su enemigo parado frente a ella y se levantó lentamente. Si levantaba las manos podría tocar su pecho, sentía la respiración de él en la frente, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que resultaba peligroso y atrayente.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, una última oferta que probablemente tendría el mismo resultado; pero ya no le importaba. Tener a esa mujer un año lejos de él era más doloroso que más de media década entrenando con Snoke.

-Tal vez…puedas hacerlo.- contestó Rey con las mejillas rojas.

Ben aspiró con fuerza y sintió el impulso de dar un paso atrás ante el impacto. Quiso hablar, preguntar qué la había hecho cambiar de opinión, pero prefirió que ella hablara primero.

-Lo que tenía que decirte es sobre todo esto. Sobre la guerra, sobre nosotros y sobre tu madre.-

Muy bien, tal vez no la dejaría hablar de corrido. Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Pero antes de que Ben hiciera un comentario estúpido, Rey se adelantó.

-Hoy mismo, Leia acaba de mandar al demonio al Senado. Ya no contamos con su apoyo para seguir peleando.- confesó Rey y Kylo se detuvo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él girando levemente su rostro.

-Tenías razón, Ben. Siempre la tuviste. El Senado está podrido, todos son muy corruptos y sólo quieren mantenerse en el poder sin importar cuántas vidas deban sacrificar en esta guerra. La general les ofreció una solución para terminar con este conflicto y ellos se negaron rotundamente a aceptarla.-

-¿Y qué clase de solución fue la ofreció?- preguntó con altivez, no terminando de girarse para encarar a Rey.

-Hablar contigo. Llegar a un punto medio entre la Primera Orden y la República.- contestó con firmeza. Entonces Ben volteó por completo.

-¿Hablar…conmigo? ¿Con el Líder Supremo?- cuestionó con sorna, creía que la chica se estaba burlando de él.

-Tu madre está orgullosa de ti, Ben.- dijo con suavidad, el semblante de Kylo cambió por completo.- Estás haciendo todo lo que ella hubiera querido que hiciera el Senado con la Galaxia. Estás verdaderamente ayudando a otros y sé que eso lo aprendiste de ella, aunque lo niegues.-

Las palabras de Rey calaron en lo más profundo de su ser. Su madre, su hermosa, valiente e implacable madre estaba orgullosa de él, de un traidor, asesino y la vergüenza de la familia Skywalker.

-Mi madre…no me odia…- dedujo Ben demasiado impactado. Recordó el día que atacaron la base donde se escondían, cómo voló el Silencer tan cerca de ella que pudo sentirla. No había ira, no había reclamos, ni odio, sólo amor; un amor imposible de calcular y un desesperado anhelo porque volviera.

-No, Ben. Nunca lo ha hecho. Ofreció establecer un diálogo para negociar la paz porque sabe que eres una buena persona, que eres prudente y por el cambio que estás haciendo en la Galaxia. Por supuesto que el Senado no aceptó y la presionaron para que organizara a la Resistencia para matarte. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, que esos imbéciles obligaran a una madre a matar a su propio hijo. Renunció a seguir defendiendo al Senado y el Supremo Canciller le retiró todo el apoyo; sólo la reina Kaniblia de Naboo nos sigue apoyando.-

La ola de sentimientos que invadieron a Kylo Ren casi lo hicieron caer de rodillas. Culpa por matar a su padre, desconfianza porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, un inmenso amor por su madre, rencor por sus horas de soledad, ironía por los giros del destino, traición por el abandono. No, realmente no podía ser.

-No te creo.- exclamó con decepción viendo fijamente a la Jedi a los ojos.

-Por favor, Ben…- Rey se acercó a él y Kylo puso distancia entre los dos con su mano extendida.

-¡¿En serio piensas que voy a creer que la mujer a la que le maté el esposo, la principal enemiga de mi causa, la que sabía que su hermano trató de matarme me ama y se siente tan orgullosa de mí que quiere colaborar conmigo para gobernar la Galaxia?!- gritó Kylo desesperado, a punto de llorar por sentirse usado de una manera tan vil. Rey sólo pudo quedarse parada en su lugar mirándolo con angustia.- De todas las mentiras que me has dicho para tratar que regrese a la luz, esta es la más cruel de todas, Rey.- escupió con dolor.

Rey no iba a soportar más necedad de su parte, esto debía salir bien a la primera. Tomó impulso y corrió hacia Ben, saltó y acunó su rostro con sus manos y al descender lo obligó a agacharse y aferrar sus manos enguantadas a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio mientras sus frentes se tocaban.

Ella le mostró todo, la sesión con el Senado, la valentía y firmeza de Leia al ofrecerles dialogar con su hijo, el orgullo de su voz al enlistar todos y cada uno de los logros de Kylo, la fiereza con la que lo defendió de la venenosa lengua del canciller. Incluso le mostró una conversación que tuvieron varios meses antes en la que Rey comentó implícitamente el intento de asesinato de Luke a Ben y al notar que Leia no entendía, comprendió que la mujer no tenía ni la menor idea de que su propio hermano había tratado de hacerle a su hijo, algo que molestaba a Rey en sobremanera; pero no se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

Cuando la proyección terminó, ambos estaban jadeando por el esfuerzo físico, el de él por bloquearla y el de ella por forzarse dentro de la mente de Kylo. Ben retiró sus brazos de los hombros de Rey y delicadamente quitó sus menudas manos de su rostro. Ahora sí sentía que iba a derrumbarse; pero no estaba dispuesto a ganarse la empatía de la chica a través de la lástima.

-Entonces…ella no lo sabe…-dijo suavemente. Rey negó con la cabeza.- Todos estos años pensé...que ella y Han...-continuó con la voz quebrada.

-Ninguno de los dos sabía, Ben. El Senado no sabe que eres su hijo, todos en la República piensan que Kylo Ren te tiene secuestrado…y tienen razón.- dijo ella con gentil firmeza, Ben la miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin comprender lo que trataba de decirle.

-Este no eres tú, Ben. Estás fingiendo ser alguien que no eres para curar las heridas del pasado. Pero tú me enseñaste que para avanzar al futuro, primero tengo que aceptar mi pasado, yo ya lo he hecho, ¿qué hay de ti?- Rey se había atrevido a poner una mano en el pecho de su invitado, podía sentir su corazón palpitando acelerado.

-¿Cuándo quiere hablar?- respondió fingiendo indiferencia, pero su corazón lo delataba.

-Cuando quieras. Nos dirigimos a Naboo, le diré que te contacte en cuanto lleguemos.- dijo ella. Naboo, entonces iban de vuelta a Naboo.

Kylo extendió la mano hacia su escritorio y con la Fuerza atrajo una tarjeta transparente y se la ofreció a Rey.

-Introduzcan esto en un holocomunicador y los conectara de inmediato con mi canal personal. Nadie más tiene acceso a él, no puede rastrearse y yo no puedo rastrearlos tampoco.- explicó Ren mientras la chica tomaba la tarjeta.

-Gracias, Ben.- agradeció de corazón con una enorme sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su puerta y entregarle el acceso a Leia, pero la mano de Ben en su hombro la detuvo.

-Rey, debes tener cuidado.- le advirtió con seriedad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Los Caballeros de Ren han regresado, Hux los trajo de vuelta. Son ambiciosos y de poco fiar, trataré de mandarlos lo más lejos posible en cuanto pueda; pero por el momento, debemos ser muy cuidadosos con el vínculo. Si se dan cuenta, podrían utilizarlo para llegar a ti.- explicó Kylo nervioso.

-¿Que ellos no eran estudiante de Luke?-

-Sí, fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron.- aceptó Ren con fastidio.

-¿Por qué los dejaste vivir si no confiabas en ellos?- preguntó con sorna Rey.

-Porque pensé que si llegaba con una ofrenda para Snoke, me aceptaría com aprendiz.- confesó molesto consigo mismo.

-Entiendo.- Rey decidió que era mejor no tocar más el tema si no querían terminar gritándose mutuamente.

-Debes tener cuidado, Rey. No me busques a través de la Fuerza, no pienses en mí, no forces el vínculo. Yo trataré de mantenerme a raya también, ellos no deben detectar su presencia.- le explicó con angustia.- Lo mejor será que no hablemos hasta que llegue día de comunicarme con mi madre.- la cara de confusión de Rey lo desalentó, ¿acaso ella no quería hablar con él más de lo que ya lo habían hecho?-

-¿Quieres que esté ahí ese día?- preguntó con sorpresa la Jedi. Kylo sonrió ante su inocencia.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tienes que ver cómo se hace la política de verdad.- contestó orgulloso.

-No entiendo porqué querrías mi presencia ahí. Soy nada, ¿recuerdas?- lo provocó jugueteando con la tarjeta entre sus manos y sonriendo.

-Más no para mí, ¿se te olvida?- respondió él, siguiéndole el juego.

Se dedicaron una última sonrisa antes de que el vínculo comenzara a temblar, pronto se acabaría. Apenas acababan de entrar en consciencia de que habían estado hablando mucho más tiempo que en otras ocasiones; pero ya habría tiempo para dialogar sobre esto.

-Te veré pronto, Rey.- se despidió elocuentemente el Líder Supremo. Aunque sonó más como una afirmación.

-Antes de lo que crees.- respondió ella.

Ben cerró los ojos y desapareció frente a Rey. Aunque el sentimiento de soledad la invadió bruscamente, se sacudió cualquier dejo de nostalgia y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Leia tenía que saber que la esperanza seguía viva.


	3. Sombras del pasado

Poe se sentía realmente honrado de poder pilotar la mítica nave de Han Solo. Sabía que, oficialmente, era de Rey; pero dado que ella se había retirado a atender a la reina. Sus padres le habían contado historias sobre el Halcón Milenario que lo hacían soñar con volarla algún día. Estar en ese asiento en ese momento era casi mágico para él.

Finn, por su parte, no estaba tan emocionado debido a su experiencia anterior con la nave. Se alegraba de no tener que estar en la armería, Rose se había ofrecido amablemente a ocupar ese puesto, y ser un copiloto era claramente más cómodo. Aún así, estaba feliz de poder ayudar a su mejor amigo a guiarlos hacia un nuevo destino para reavivar la llama de la Resistencia. Por su lado, Poe pensaba que más bien los estaban llevando a su ruina.

-Oye, hermano.- llamó Dameron a su amigo algo preocupado.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué opinas de lo que quiere hacer la general?- preguntó sin rodeos y fijando la vista al frente. Finn apretó los labios y meditó un momento su respuesta.

-Pues, es lógico ¿no?- replicó al fin, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo que lógico?- cuestionó de nuevo, confundido.

-Tú sabes…- trató de zafarse el extrooper, pero ya era tarde.

Finn sabía que debía cuidar sus palabras tanto o más que Rey, ambos sabían el gran secreto de la general Organa: Kylo Ren era su hijo y lo quería de vuelta. Ambos eran más comprensivos con Leia y sólo podían imaginarse el gran dolor que sentía día con día al ver a su hijo sumido en las garras de la maldad. Fue a él el único al que Rey le había contado su intento casi suicida de reivindicar a Kylo y su fallo total, Finn junto con Leia eran los únicos que conocían la verdad y deberían mantenerse callados hasta que llegar el momento de poder hablar.

-La general lleva en esto desde que es casi una niña. Nunca ha tenido un período de paz realmente duradero. Si yo fuera ella y hubiera perdido lo mismo o más que ha perdido, sin mencionar que llevo toda mi vida peleando en una guerra que no me lleva a ningún lado, también buscaría una segunda opción para terminar todo ésto.- argumentó Finn seguro de sus palabras.

Poe lo miró sorprendido de la sabiduría que residía en su mejor amigo. Supuso que su forma de pensar estaba influenciada por su experiencia como Stormtrooper y sólo podía imaginarse lo mucho que su amigo había sufrido; pero aún así, no compaginaba con sus ideas del todo. Si Leia realmente estaba cansada, ¿por qué no sólo le cedía el mando a él que era joven, fuerte y lleno de vitalidad para combatir a la Primera Orden?

-¿Y en serio crees que ese desgraciado aceptaría sólo hablar? ¡Es un asesino, Finn! ¡No un político! Créeme, no va a funcionar.- aseguró molesto Poe de tan sólo recordar la idea de su mentora.

-Creo en la general. Y eso es suficiente para mí.- repuso Finn con voz firme, Poe lo miró atónito.

Ambos amigos fijaron la mirada al frente por la paz. Finn no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo; pero Dameron todavía tenía algo qué decir.

-Debería convertirme en el líder de la Resistencia antes de que Leia nos lleve a la ruina.- masculló entre dientes, pero su amigo alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¿Quieres sublevarte otra vez, Poe? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?- lo regañó el moreno.

-¡Esta vez sería diferente! ¡Esta vez funcionaría!- bufó Poe mirando con fuego en los ojos a su mejor amigo. Estaba tan exaltado que no notó que Kaydel Connix se había detenido en la entrada de la cabina de pilotaje al escuchar tanto escándalo.- Leia ha vivido demasiado tiempo en la guerra, es obvio que esté harta de ella. Pero yo nací en la guerra, la conozco como me conozco a mí mismo y sé muy bien que las guerras no se ganan dialogando, se ganan peleando.- aseguró Poe apretando fuertemente los volantes del Halcón.

-Poe…¿Estás diciendo que Leia ya no sirve para dirigir a la Resistencia?- preguntó Finn casi en un susurro, temeroso de que lo escucharan.

-Básicamente.- repuso Dameron haciendo tronar su cuello.

-Eres un estúpido, Poe.- una voz femenina y molesta resonó detrás de sus espaldas.

Ambos amigos sintieron un terrible escalofrío recorriéndoles las espaldas cuando escucharon a la mujer. Supieron de inmediato que no era Leia por lo joven que sonaba; pero si al voltear se encontraban a Rey, podían considerarse muertos. Pero no, a quien se encontraron fue a una enfurecida Kaydel mirándolos como si de traidores se tratara.

-Kaydel…-susurró Poe viéndola nervioso. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo con ella para saber que el carácter de la rubia podía llegar a hacer estallar un planeta entero si se le molestaba.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas de la general?! ¡De la mujer que te acogió cuando tus padres murieron! ¡Que te tomó bajo su tutela y te convirtió en quien eres hoy! ¡Eres un malagradecido, Dameron!- lo acusó Connix con justificada ira antes de alejarse rápidamente.

Poe la llamó y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Finn apenas reaccionó a tiempo para tomar los controles y mantener la nave en su curso. Kaydel era menuda, pero caminaba rápido y al piloto le tomó un poco de tiempo alcanzarla.

-Kaydel, espera.- la llamó suavemente Dameron. La tomó ligeramente de un brazo y la hizo encararlo, sólo para recibir una bofetada de su parte.

-Eres un traidor, Poe. Lo esperaría de cualquiera, menos de ti. De Finn que fue stormtrooper, hasta de Rey, que sólo está metida en esto por ser una Jedi, pero ¿de ti? Nunca. Y mira lo que resultaste ser.- la teniente lo acusó con una voz venenosa y emprendió de nuevo su camino a donde fuera que se dirigía, pero Poe la detuvo de nuevo.

-Kaydel, por favor.- la miró con súplica. Ella era su mejor amiga dentro de la Resistencia, ambos habían crecido juntos en ese ejército y la idea de que ella estuviera así de enojada con él no le gustaba nada al piloto.- Sabes que es una idea estúpida. Kylo Ren es un asesino a sangre fría, ¡Recuerda lo que me hizo cuando fui prisionero de la Primera Orden! No es un hombre de palabras, no nos la va a poner fácil. Corremos el riesgo de que nos exija entregarle a Rey y, Kaydel, yo…no puedo hacer eso…No puedo permitir que ese malnacido se lleve a la chica que amo- confesó Poe, viéndose vulnerable. Pero su confesión no pareció calmar ni siquiera un poco a la teniente.

-No puedes permitir que Kylo Ren se lleve a la mujer que amas, ¿pero sí puedes permitir que tus amigos sigan muriendo en una guerra que ni siquiera es suya?- las palabras filosas de Kaydel hicieron callar a Poe, no tenía manera de rebatirle eso.- Eres un imbécil, Poe.- remató Connix antes de darse definitivamente la vuelta. Esta vez, Dameron no la detuvo.

Frías lágrimas escocían los ojos de Kaydel. No podía creer que Poe fuera tan inconsciente. Primero había sido su desobediencia del año pasado que los había dejado tan vulnerables, después estuvo su estúpido motín contra Holdo en el que ella lo apoyó porque creía en él. Siempre creía en él. Y ahora esta esto: que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar vidas inocentes por una chiquilla desconocida para todos ellos. ¿Cómo podía decir que la amaba si no sabía prácticamente nada de ella? En cambio a ella, que la conocía desde que eran niños y se sabía al pie de la letra sus miedos, sus pasatiempos, las cosas que la hacen reír y llorar, no la veía como debería verla. Era cierto que la idea de Leia no le encantaba, pero era un alternativa que no habían utilizado antes y valía la pena darle una oportunidad; pero es tarado de Poe, ese idiota del que estaba irremediablemente enamorada no les iba a poner las cosas fáciles a ninguno de ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rey corría a toda prisa con el canal de comunicación en su mano. Estaba emocionada, tan feliz que no podía disimularlo. Por fin llegó al cuarto de Leia y entró apresurada sin siquiera pedir permiso para pasar, trastabilló un poco y finalmente se puso frente a la general que se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando confundida a la joven por su estrepitosa entrada.

-Rey, ¿Estás bien, hija?- la llamó angustiada.

-Mejor que nunca, general.- Rey jadeaba, pero se apresuró a recuperar el aliento y arrodilló frente a Leia.- Acabo de tener un vínculo con Ben, hablamos y le comenté su plan.- contó la joven muy emocionada. Los ojos de Leia se iluminaron.

-¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó ansiosa. Rey puso la tarjeta transparente justo en frente de su mentora.

-Que va a hablar con usted.- respondió la Jedi muy alegre. Leia tomó impactada el canal entre sus manos y lo acarició con suavidad.- Eso nos da acceso a su canal personal, nadie tiene acceso a él excepto Ben. No podemos rastrearlo y tampoco pueden rastrearnos. Él contestará el día que usted y la reina decidan hablar.-

Leia miró la tarjeta llena de emoción. Lagrimas de alegría y nostalgia recorrieron sus mejillas. Hablaría con su hijo. Vería a su hijo después de tantos años. Estaba emocionada y también nerviosa, tenía miedo de que se mostrara frío ante ella, que todavía le guardara rencor y a pesar de poder terminar la guerra, no pudiera sanar su relación. Pero alejó esos pensamientos, ese canal era una prueba de que estaba equivocada, de que las cosas podían ir para bien. Ben estaba dispuesto a hablar, a dejar de lado la violencia y el lado oscuro por el bien de la Galaxia. Su hijo volvería, estaba segura. Y todo gracias a la hermosa jovencita que seguía arrodillada frente a ella

-Rey…-llamó suavemente Leia a la chica.- Gracias, muchas gracias…- la general se inclinó para tomar entre sus brazos a Rey y abrazarla fuertemente, ella respondió irguiéndose un poco para que no fuera incómodo para Leia.

Ambas estaban felices. Podían sentir la esperanza fluir entre las dos a través de la Fuerza. Ben Solo regresaría. Pero había algo más, un sentimiento muy profundo e íntimo. Un sentimiento de consuelo y apoyo familiar, como el de una madre reafirmándole a su hija que todo estaría bien. Leia conocía ese sentimiento, pero, ¿y Rey? Además, era tan abrumador que la anciana no pudo identificar cuál de las dos emanaba tal sentimiento. Se separaron lentamente y Leia volvió a ver la tarjeta.

-¿Confía en Ben, muchacha?- le preguntó con gentileza, pero en tono firme.

-Sí.- afirmó Rey.

-Kaniblia querrá corroborar que Ben te haya dado el canal correcto. Lo comprobaremos cuando lleguemos a Naboo.- contestó Leia levantándose de su cama hacia su tocador para guardar la tarjeta en su alajero.

-No creo que sea una buena idea hacer eso, general.- comentó Rey recordando lo que Ben le había dicho. Leia la miró confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres, querida?- preguntó mientras Rey se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia ella.

-Los Caballeros de Ren han vuelto. Hux los llamó y Ben tiene un mal presentimiento sobre su presencia en la misma base que él. Creemos que estamos empezando a controlar mejor los vínculos, es más susceptible que ocurra uno cuando estamos pensando el uno en el otro. Me pidió que tratara lo más posible de evitar activar un vínculo, teme que los caballeros se den cuenta y lo usen para atacarme. Él también se va a mantener a raya. Dijo que lo mejor sería no comunicarnos hasta que llegara el día de que ustedes dialoguen.- le explicó angustiada.

Leia miró al suelo desanimada. Realmente esperaba poder ver a su hijo antes de la discusión, para que ambos fueran más objetivos al momento de discutir el futuro de la Galaxia. Rey se percató de que sus palabras habían hecho caer el ánimo de la general. Se mordió los labios y miró a varios lados de la habitación buscando una solución, hasta que la encontró.

-Aunque…-musitó y Leia subió de inmediato la mirada.-Ben prometió darme unos datos muy importantes sobre Finn y no lo hizo. Podemos usar el canal para que me los diga dado que es peligroso contactarlo a través de la Fuerza- sugirió alegre la Jedi.

-Eso suena muy bien.- respondió Leia.

La mujer se acercó a la chica y le sonrió. Siempre hubo algo en ella que le provocaba confianza y la hacía sentir tranquila cuando las cosas sólo parecía que empeoraban. Esa joven era muy especial.

-Rey, ¿cómo es mi hijo?- preguntó con nostalgia, Rey la miró confundida, a fin de cuentas era su madre, se suponía que conocía a Ben mejor que cualquiera ¿por qué le preguntaba algo así? Leia notó la confusión de su protegida y aclaró las cosas.- La última vez que vi a Ben fue hace diez años, cuando todavía entrenaba con Luke. Ni siquiera pude decirle apropiadamente que era el nieto de Darth Vader porque, para variar, estaba peleando contra un montón de políticos idiotas. Y en 10 años, uno cambia mucho.-

La voz de Leia denotaba nostalgia y arrepentimiento. Tomó las manos de Rey y cerró los ojos, la Jedi sintió el impulso de hacerlo también. Entonces sintió cómo la Fuerza se movía alrededor de ambas y varias imágenes llegaron a su cabeza. Era Ben. Se veía un poco más bajo de lo que era ahora, su pelo negro no era tan largo y tenía una larga trenzita cayéndole del lado izquierdo, vestía unas ropas amarillentas y cafés similares a las de Luke, además de que usaba un sable de luz azul. Rey lo reconoció como su sable actual, sólo que en su forma original y sin tantas modificaciones. Le pareció curiosa su mirada tan sombría, era como si no encajara en la Academia con los demás alumnos y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos no suavizaban nada su apariencia. Leia le envió imágenes del último abrazo que se dieron, Ben estaba demasiado cansado como para sonreír mientras su madre le prometía ir a verlo pronto, algo que Rey dedujo nunca cumplió. Ahí también estaba Han, las canas no cubrían del todo su cabeza todavía y se veía que padre e hijo habían discutido por algo, porque cuando Han abrió los brazos a regañadientes para abrazar a Ben por insistencia de Leia, el adulto joven simplemente caminaba del lado contrario ante la mirada atónita de Luke y Leia. Han sacudió la mano y se alejó. Los gemelos llamaban a Han y a Ben molestos, pero cuando comprendieron que ninguno de los dos iba a atender a sus llamados, decidieron despedirse con un fuerte abrazo y la promesa de que Luke cuidaría de Ben.

Leia soltó las manos de Rey y se alejó de ella. Abrieron los ojos con lentitud, procesando lo que acababan de ver.

-Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hijo. Han y él habían discutido la noche anterior porque Han había llegado ese mismo día, cuando había prometido llegar una semana antes. Se retrasó por aceptar entregar un cargamento extra antes de ir a la Academia. Han siempre fue muy confiado, estaba seguro que podría hacer ese trabajo y llegar con nosotros a tiempo; pero no contó nunca con la intervención de los Hutt. Estuve una semana entera con mi hijo y mi hermano, poniéndonos al día, viendo a Ben entrenar. Era el mejor de todos los alumnos de Luke. Y ellos lo sabían. Lo envidiaban y lo hacían de lado, nunca consiguió hacer amigos a parte de…- Leia se dio cuenta de que tal vez estuviera hablando más de la cuenta y regresó a su pregunta original.- Por eso te pido, Rey, que me digas cómo es mi hijo ahora, para irme preparando para el momento en el que lo vea de nuevo y la impresión no sea tan fuerte.- pidió la general llevando a la chica a la cama para sentarse en la orilla, la una frente a la otra.

La petición de la general le parecía lógica a Rey; pero por otro lado, no sabía qué decirle. El Ben que conocía y el Ben que recordaba Leia se veían tan diferentes. El que ella había visto se veía menos perturbado que el de Leia, tal vez porque ese estaba todavía luchando contra el lado oscuro y el suyo ya lo había adaptado a su persona y eso le brindaba un poco más de paz. Sin más rodeos, comenzó a describirlo.

-Es alto. Muy alto. Tal vez demasiado.- no se ocurrió otra cosa con la cual comenzar. Cuando pensaba en Ben, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era lo colosal que es.

-Es lógico, mi padre y Han eran hombre muy altos.- respondió Leia emocionada, pero su hijo ya la rebasaba en altura cuando dejó de verlo.- ¿Y qué más?

-Ah, pues…- Rey se puso nerviosa, sus recuerdos sobre Ben se amontonaban en su cabeza buscando ser el primero en salir de su boca. Harta de su confusión, tomó las manos de Leia y cerró los ojos, tal y como la general había hecho antes. La Fuerza volvió a fluir entre ambas y comenzó a enviarle imágenes de su hijo mientras lo describía.- Sus ojeras se han reducido, quiero pensar que duerme mejor. Su pelo negro ha crecido mucho, ya no lleva la trenza. Creo que se le ve muy bien. Su voz es grave, muy varonil y puede llegar a ser muy gentil cuando quiere; pero también dar mucho miedo. El negro le queda muy bien, mejor que las ropas de Jedi. Ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, es por lo menos una cabeza más grande que yo. Sus labios siempre están húmedos y rosados. La cicatriz…es mi culpa…estábamos peleando en la Base Starkiller y se la hice con el sable. Estaba peor en ese momento, ha sanado muy bien…perdón por eso, no estaba pensando bien las cosas. Sus ojos son muy expresivos, es muy fácil adivinar lo que siente con sólo verlo a los ojos. Entrena mucho, realmente cuida mucho de su físico y…no se ve nada mal. Ben es realmente muy atractivo.- ese último comentario la confundió. El enlace terminó y las imágenes de Ben dejaron de fluir entre ambas mujeres.

Leia se separó de Rey lentamente y una lágrima se deslizó entre sus párpados cerrados. Sonrió, era una sonrisa que mezclaba felicidad, tristeza y sobre todo, esperanza. La sabia mujer miró de nuevo a su protegida con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón.

-Gracias, Rey. Muchas gracias.

Leia hubiera querido decir algo más, pero la voz de Poe a través de las bocinas anunciando la llegada a Naboo interrumpió sus acciones.

Cuando el Halcón aterrizó, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rey. Se sentía emocionada, feliz de volver. Primero salieron ella y Leia, seguidas de Kaniblia y su séquito, después Poe, Kaydel, Rose y Finn y finalmente Chewie con los droides.

Los guardias de la reina se acercaron y le hicieron una reverencia, también se acercó la senadora Moenia, una mujer de no más de 40 año que vestía un pesado vestido naranja y había recogido su cabellera rubia con adornos de oro.

-Majestad, que gusto tenerla de vuelta- la saludó animada.

-El gusto es mío, senadora Moenia. Dígame, ¿qué pasó con Osml?- preguntó seria la reina.

-Después de que la Primera Orden se fue, lo encarcelamos por traición. Esperábamos su llegada para que sea enjuiciado.- respondió con cierta satisfacción.

-Osml será castigado por sus crímenes, pero ahora tenemos algo muy importante entre manos. Senadora, no tengo que presentarle a la Senadora Organa y a los héroes de la Resistencia: Poe, Finn, Rose, Kaydel y Rey.- la reina se hizo a un lado para que su amiga viera a sus aliados.

-Por supuesto que no, ustedes salvaron a la reina. El pueblo de Naboo está en deuda con ustedes.- Moenia se acercó a Leia y tomó sus manos en agradecimiento.

-Sólo hacemos lo mejor que podemos.- respondió Leia con humildad, Moenia le sonrió y volteó a ver a Rey, aunque la observó más tiempo del que la Jedi consideró necesario. Leia lo notó y se acercó al oído de la senadora.- No eres la única que lo notó.- fue todo lo que le susurró y la rubia se alejó. Ambas sonrieron con complicidad antes de separarse.

-Todos se quedarán en el palacio, por favor, acompáñenme para mostrarles…-anunció Kaniblia emocionada, pero la voz de Leia la interrumpió.

-Majestad, en realidad quería pedirle que me permitiera quedarme en Varykino, en la casa de mi madre.- pidió la general, todos la miraron confundidos.

-Pero, senadora, es muy peligrosos.- dijo Kaniblia con preocupación.

-Rey puede quedarse conmigo.- aseguró Leia como si ya le hubiera preguntado a la joven, cosa que por supuesto no había hecho, pero la mirada que le lanzó Leia le hizo saber que no tendría más opción.

-Exacto, así es.- contestó improvisadamente.

-Pero, general, ¿Y nosotros?- preguntó preocupado Poe, la situación era delicada y no quería dejar sola a la general, temía que algo pudiera pasarle.

-Rey puede protegerme, Poe, pero a la que tienen que mantener viva es a la reina. Todos ustedes se quedarán en el palacio y velarán por su bienestar, ¿Entendido?- ante tal mirada, y ese tono de voz, Dameron no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-Pero, ¿se quedan a cenar?- preguntó inocentemente Kaniblia, recordándole a Leia que aún era casi una niña- Quisiera que entre todos discutiéramos nuestros siguientes movimientos.- repuso sonrojada la joven. Leia sólo pudo sonreír ante tanta inocencia.

-Por supuesto, su majestad.- Tía y sobrina se sonrieron con una complicidad que sólo la sangre podía otorgar.

El grupo estaba a punto de dirigirse a la entrada del palacio cuando escucharon el viento soplar diferente y de una manera más salvaje, una nave se aproximaba y era una grande. Los guardias se apresuraron a rodear a la reina para protegerla y todos miraron al cielo buscando al intruso, todos los revolucionarios ya habían sacado sus armas e incluso Rey había encendido su lanza-láser. Había mucho polvo volando y el ruido desorientaba los sentidos de todos, pero entre la humareda y el pánico, Leia logró reconocer una figura similar, un carguero que ya conocía.

-¡Todos, prepárense a disparar!- ordenó Poe preparando su bláster.

-¡Alto! No son enemigos.- los detuvo la general extendiendo la mano. El humo se despejo cuando la nave aterrizó a pocos metros del Halcón. Tres figuras lograban verse a través de la nube de polvo, una masculina, una femenina y la de un androide.

Leia confió en lo que la Fuerza le decía y se acercó, Rey quiso detenerla, pero ella también había sentido algo muy fuerte, una sacudida similar a su primer encuentro con Ben o con Luke. El polvo se dispersó y ante los ojos de todos aparecieron un hombre alto, moreno, con el pelo verde y barba triangular solamente en la barbilla del mismo color que su pelo, una twi'lek de piel verde y apariencia mayor y un droide gris y naranja que hizo bipear a R2 de alegría en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Hera?- llamó Leia agudizando su vista mientras se acercaban.

-¡Leia!- la twi'lek la reconoció de inmediato y corrió a abrazarla.-¡Sabía que estarías aquí! Te ves hermosa.- saludó con ánimo Hera.

-Me he visto mejor y lo sabes.- sonrió Leia en respuesta.

-Leia, lamento mucho lo de Han.- la general sabía a lo que se refería, la mirada de tristeza de la eterna rival de Solo lo decía todo.

-Lo sé, pero no todo está perdido.- respondió con esperanza en su voz, Hera sólo sonrió.

-General.- llamó suavemente el hombre a lado de Hera.

-¡Jacen! Santa Fuerza, ¡Estás enorme!- dijo sorprendida Leia al estar frente a un hombre tan alto, aunque tal vez no tanto como su Ben.

-Bueno, han pasado unos cuantos años.-

Leia estaba feliz de ver a sus viejos amigos, incluso saludó a Chopper, quien después de saludarla con ánimo, corrió a compartir beeps alegres con R2 y 3PO. La general recordó que tenía detrás de ella a un montón de guerrilleros paranoicos que habían visto aterrizar una nave extraña y supo que tenía que presentarlos antes de que se volvieran completamente locos.

-Amigos, les presento a la tripulación del Fantasma: la capitana Hera Syndulla, su hijo Jacen Syndulla y el androide C1-10P, o Chopper, para los amigos. Hera peleó junto con Han, Luke y yo en la guerra contra el Imperio. Están frente a una heroína de la Alianza Rebelde.- los presentó Leia con orgullo.

La expresión de Poe cambió de inmediato, siempre había sentido una gran admiración por los héroes de la Rebelión y estaba ansioso por conocer las historias de sus hazañas. Hera y Jacen se acercaron junto con Leia a saludar a todos los presentes de manera apropiada.

-Majestad.- saludó Hera haciendo una leve reverencia.- Vimos la transmisión en el Senado, supimos de inmediato que debíamos venir a apoyarlos. Disculpe lo estrepitoso de nuestra llegada.-

-No tiene de qué disculparse, capitana Syndulla. Y agradezco su presencia, necesitaremos todos lo amigos que sean posibles.- aseguró Kaniblia con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero aunque se suponía que debía mirar a Hera, no podía quitarle de encima la mirada a Jacen, quien también la miraba fijamente.

-Puede estar segura de que haremos hasta lo imposible por protegerla, majestad. Aunque eso signifique nunca dejarla sola en ningún momento.- replicó Jacen con la sonrisa que sólo un contrabandista canalla podría tener. Kaniblia se sonrojó de inmediato y sólo atinó a asentir timidamente, aunque Hera le recordó con un codazo a su hijo que debía ser respetuoso.

De inmediato pasaron a saludar a los demás y Leia los presentó leve pero claramente. Le dieron la mano a Finn, el trooper que escogió el camino correcto a pesar de arriesgar su vida, a Rose, la valiente mecánica que comprendía el verdadero significado de su lucha, a Kaydel, la tenaz teniente que los había sacado de varios problemas en varias ocasiones, a Poe, el mejor piloto que tenía la Resistencia y por supuesto, Rey, la última Jedi.

-¿La última Jedi?- preguntó Hera confundida, Leia comprendió que no sabía lo que la había sucedido a Luke.

-Te lo explicaré después.- respondió la general poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Hera le dirigió una tierna sonrisa a Rey antes de soltar su mano y darle paso a Jacen. Cuando ambos se dieron la mano en forma de saludo, algo se sacudió dentro de ellos. El mundo exterior desapareció quedando sólo ellos en una maraña de sentimientos e imágenes que fluían entre ellos, pero había una que era constante: Ben Solo. Ella lo veía más pequeño, jugando sobre los hombros de Jacen, él lo veía como un hombre adulto, con una larga cicatriz que no estaba ahí antes, Rey recibía la visión de ambos entrenando con sables de luz y Syndulla presenció el íntimo momento que ambos compartieron en la cueva de Ach-To. Rey no necesitaba ser una Maestra Jedi para comprender que este hombre era sensible a la Fuerza y tenía un gran poder. Quiso bloquear todo lo que tuviera que ver con el vínculo que compartía con el Líder Supremo, pero fue imposible, la Fuerza misma estaba enviándole Jacen toda la información sin que él forzara su paso por la mente de Rey o siquiera lo pidiera. Había sentido un temblor en la Fuerza cuando bajó de su nave, similar al que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Ezra Bridger, Ben o Luke, pero el poder de esa chica lo tenía abrumado.

Entonces, todo paró. Lo que parecieron horas de recuerdos intercambiados contra su propia voluntad se detuvo en un instante y entonces se dieron cuenta de que sólo habían sostenido sus manos por unos cuantos segundos. Jacen se zafó de Ray inmediatamente y caminó hacia el grupo.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.- le murmuró Jacen con cierta ira.

El hombre era intimidante, alto, fuerte y sabía cómo lidiar con sujetos peligrosos por su vida de contrabandista. Sólo hasta que se alejó lo suficiente, Rey se percató que del costado derecho de su cinturón colgaba un sable de luz. ¿Sería este sujetó también un Jedi? ¿Qué relación tenía con Ben Solo? ¿Podría confiar en él? Jacen intimidaba a Rey como Kylo Ren nunca pudo y aún así, ella estaba ansiosa por preguntarle un sinfín de cosas, pues detectaba que Ben había formado una parte muy importante de su vida.

Moenia dirigió al grupo dentro del palacio de Naboo con Kaniblia y Leia a su lado. Rey se había quedado atrás, observando cómo Jacen hablaba con sus amigos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la Fuerza no les hubiera mostrado esas imágenes, como si no la hubiera amenazado. Todos llegaron a un gran salón iluminado por la luz del día que se metía a través de la cúpula de cristal que servía de techo, pero había alguien esperándolos. Un hombre algo, viejo, con la barba y el pelo canos y los ojos azules esperaba junto con una bella y anciana mujer que parecía ser su esposa y tres hombres que, debido a su parecido con la pareja, detectaron que se trataba de sus hijos.

-¡Duque Kryze! ¿Cuándo llegó?- exclamó sorprendida Moenia al ver al gobernante de Mandalore y a su familia esperándolos en el salón principal del palacio.

-He estado en Naboo desde hace una semana por la boda de mi hijo mayor. Cuando me enteré de lo que la Senadora Organa había hecho, supe que debía entregarle mi lealtad y la de Mandalore a la líder de la Resistencia.- explicó Korkie Kryze mirando de una manera amigable a Leia, dio un paso frente a ella y dijo.- Usted nos está dando una verdadera solución sin derramar más sangre. Las relaciones entre el Senado y Mandalore nunca han sido las mejores, por eso no tengo ningún problema en ofrecerle todo mi apoyo.-

Korkie tomó con sus manos la de Leia y le dio una sonrisa serena. La familia del duque se veía igual de decidida que su patriarca y Kaniblia no cabía en su felicidad, sin embargo, Leia hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no temblar estando en presencia de ese hombre.

-Muchas gracias, Duque Kryze, en verdad se lo agradezco.- fue lo único que atinó a decir la general.

-¡Esto es perfecto! Duque Kryze, ¿nos haría el honor de acompañarnos a cenar? Discutiremos nuestros siguientes movimientos en ese momento.- lo invitó emocionada Kaniblia.

-Será un verdadero honor sentarme en su mesa, majestad.- Korkie le ofreció su brazo a la joven reina, ella lo tomó y todos siguieron caminando a la sala del trono.

-¡Majestad!- la llamó Leia, la soberana de Naboo y todos los demás voltearon.- En tal caso, ¿nos permite a Rey y a mí retirarnos a la casa de los lagos para prepararnos para la cena?- preguntó, pero algo en su tono de voz se sentía ansioso.

-Por supuesto, sólo no lleguen tarde. Uno de mis guardias las escolatarán.- respondió la joven reina con una sonrisa, le hizo una seña con la mano a uno de sus guardias para que se dirigiera hacia sus invitadas y continuaron su camino.

Rey y Leia caminaron detrás del guardia que las guiaba hacia una nave pequeña y rápida que podía convertirse en un bote, haciendo su llegada discreta y tranquila. Mientras caminaban, Leia se tambaleó y la Jedi la ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

-¡General! ¿Está bien?- le preguntó angustiada.

-Sí...es sólo que…-Leia no quería preocupar a la joven, pero tampoco podía guardarse aquello que le carcomía por dentro.- Ese hombre...Korkie Kryze...es idéntico a Obi-Wan Kenobi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, era todo en lo que se quería concentrar, en lo que se tenía que concentrar. Absorbía la energía que emanaba de la máscara de Vader, esperando encontrar respuesta. Siempre creyó que su amor por Padmé y Luke lo había hecho débil, antes creía que fue muy idiota sacrificarse por un hijo al que ni siquiera conocía, ¿Cómo había podido renunciar al poder, a la gloria y al orden por un completo desconocido? ¿Cómo había osado traicionar al lado oscuro?

Y entonces llegó ella.

Pero él no había cometido los mismos errores que su abuelo, ¿verdad? Sí, había matado a Snoke, pero no permitió que la Primera Orden se derrumbara y sus esfuerzos finalmente daban frutos, la Resistencia era una paria en la Galaxia, pronto el verdadero orden gobernaría en cada sistema...hablaría con su madre después de tanto tiempo y...la tendría a ella.

-Estás muy seguro de tu plan ¿Verdad, niño?- la molesta voz que llevaba meses tratando de callar resonaba fuertemente en su cabeza, interrumpiendo su concentración.

-Lárgate, Luke.- fue todo lo que dijo, pero si en una año no le había hecho caso, no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora.

La figura etérea y azul de Skywalker se paseó por la habitación de Kylo. Todo era negro, brillante y bastante minimalista. Luke le había enseñado a su sobrino el valor de la humildad y a nunca tener más de lo que necesitaba, pero eso era ridículo. Una cama, un baño, una mesa para comer, una lámpara y artículos de higiene temporal eran todo lo que decoraba el cuarto del Líder Supremo. Uno pensaría que siendo el gobernante más poderoso de la Galaxia el hombre podía tener unos cuantos lujos más, pero se había equivocado con Ben, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Ni siquiera tenía libros u holos, algo que le dolió en el alma al anciano Jedi pues sabía muy bien que su sobrino siempre disfrutó muchísimo de la lectura. Dio un vistazo más a la habitación, lo único que rompía con el minimalismo del lugar era la máscara quemada de su padre, algo que le pareció repulsivo tomando en cuenta que el cráneo de Anakin seguía dentro de esa cosa y un pequeño holo negro que no había notado antes colocado en la cama de Kylo.

-Interesante.- murmuró con astucia.

Luke miró de reojo a Ben, comprobando que estaba tan ensimismado en su inútil meditación que no se percataría de que podría moverse sin ser detectado, entonces comenzó a avanzar hacia el holo, lo levantó con la Fuerza y lo activó. La imagen de Rey, con su pelo suelto y ropas oscuras emanó del aparato y Ben se dio cuenta.

-¡Oye!- gritó furioso el Líder Supremo lanzándose hacia el holo para apagarlo. Luke se hizo para atrás cuando su sobrino cayó en su cama frente a él con el holo en brazos.- ¡¿No te dije que te largaras?!- bufó Kylo lleno de ira, pero Skywalker apenas y soportaba la risa.

-Vaya, muchacho, no pensé que fueras de esos. Pero bueno, tomando en cuenta tu edad y que tú nunca...ya sabes...realmente te tardaste.- se burló Luke viendo cómo Kylo guardaba bajo llave el holo que le había arrebatado.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Tú qué vas a saber de eso?- le preguntó con sorna Kylo, ladeando una sonrisa mientras le resistía la mirada.

-Bastante más que tú, al parecer.- respondió Luke, cruzando los brazos. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos más, Kylo esperaba que su tío le dijera cualquier otra cosa que le hiciera entender que no se refería a "eso" si no, a cualquier otra cosa, pero no lo hizo.

-Espera...tú...¿En serio?- preguntó confundido el Líder Supremo.

-Sí- contestó Luke desafiante.

-¿Con?-

-No sé, niño, no llevo la cuenta-

-¡Oh, diablos!- el pensamiento de su tío en esa situación y con mujeres de diferentes especies lo hizo sentir naúseas. Al ver la cara de horor de su sobrino, Luke por fin dejó salir su risotada.

-¡Vamos, Ben! Es algo natural, los Jedi no era una Orden célibe y tú no naciste a través de la concepción divina.- Luke estaba disfrutando demasiado hacer sonrojar aún más a su sobrino.

Ben hubiera querido atacarlo con algo acerca de los Jedi y su filosofía tan hipócrita, pero justo en ese momento no sentía que pudiera mirar al viejo a los ojos. Se alejó de Luke, quien no se veía que tuviera muchas intenciones de largarse y se quitó la camiseta negra, con o sin Skywalker fastidiándolo, iba a tomar esa ducha.

-Esa chica.- dijo el Jedi sonando tan serio que Ben se detuvo.- Te tiene completamente a su merced, ¿verdad?-

Ben quedó en silencio un momento, ni siquiera se volteó a mirar a Luke ante tal afirmación, pero finalmente ladeó un poco la cabeza para responder.

-No es cierto.- murmuró, como si estuviera seguro de ellos.

-¡Por favor, Ben! Si fuera así, te habrías deshecho de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero todo lo que haces es para que vuelva a mirarte, para que te acepte y regrese a tu lado.- Luke no quería sonar condescendiente y había cuidado mucho su tono de voz, sabía que Ben estaba sufriendo y quería evitarle más penas. El pelinegro no dijo nada, así que el viejo continuó.- La amas más que a nada en la Galaxia.- afirmó y entonces recibió una respuesta inmediata, aunque todavía sin que su sobrino se dignara a mirarlo.

-El amor es una tontería.- respondió como si tratara de reprimir su ira.

-No, es cierto.- le debatió Luke, dando un paso hacia Ben.

-¡El amor te hace débil!- por fin, Kylo se dio la vuelta de manera agresiva, obligando a su tío a detenerse en seco.-Fue el amor lo que condenó a tu padre, ¿recuerdas?-

-No, Ben, el amor lo salvó, lo que lo condenó fue el miedo.- trató de discernir Luke con serenidad.

-¿Y de dónde vino ese miedo, eh?- el tono de voz de Kylo era cruel y Skywalker supo que no podría convencerlo de nada más.-Yo no la amo.

-Y aún así tu mayor miedo es perderla, Ben.- las palabras del viejo Jedi tomaron por sorpresa al Líder Supremo, ni siquiera dijo nada cuando el fantasma comenzó a caminar hacia él- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó retándolo. Kylo hubiera querido partirlo a la mitad con su sable, pero como hace un año, sólo estaría perdiendo el tiempo.

-Ella es mía.- respondió firme.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? Rey no te pertenece, no le pertenece a nadie, niño.- rebatió Luke algo molesto ante tal afirmación.

-Te equivocas. Ella me pertenece y yo también le pertenezco. Es...este vínculo...siempre, eternamente, habrá algo de ella en mí y habrá algo mío en ella. Durante años he vivido acosado por la oscuridad, por voces en la Fuerza que casi me vuelven loco, sólo se discipan cuando Rey está cerca y sé que las imágenes de su pasado sólo se esfuman cuando está conmigo. Es la voluntad de la Fuerza que estemos juntos, por eso nos escogió. Ella es el único ser en toda la Galaxia que puede darme paz.- confesó por fin Kylo Ren.

Luke lo miró por un rato en silencio. Había hablado con tanta desesperación, con tanto anhelo, que casi sentía pena por él. Y ahora estaba mirando hacia el suelo, como un niño castigado y orgulloso al que no quiere que lo vean llorar.

-Eso suena como amor para mí.- soltó sin importarle si Ben se enfurecía o no. Sí lo miró atónito y entonces Luke comprendió todo: Ben no sabía lo que era amar así porque era la primera vez que lo sentía. Eso le pareció muy tierno.

Ambos sintieron un movimiento en la Fuerza que conocían muy bien, pues anunciaba que era el momento de Luke de retirarse. Kylo sintió mucho alivio y se colgó su toalla negra en el hombro, sin intenciones de despedirse de su tío, pero había una cosa más que Luke debía decirle antes de partir, así que aprovechó que su sobrino todavía no se había dado la vuelta para hablar.

-Ben.- el alto hombre de detuvo fastidiado al escuchar el nombre que tanto odiaba.- Debes tener cuidado. No todos te son completamente leales aquí.- le advirtió con seriedad, a decir por la mirada de Kylo, había captado su atención.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-La llegada de los Caballeros de Ren es un peligro para ti y tus objetivos. Si quieres que las cosas salgan como en verdad quieres, deshazte de ellos.- dijo Luke usando el mismo tono.

Que sus caballeros y antiguos compañeros hubieran regresado tampoco le daba un buen presentimiento a Ben, pero estaba seguro que con mantenerlos al margen de todo lo que hiciera y tenerlos constantemente vigilados sería suficiente.

-Si quieres protegerla, tendrás que hacerlo.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Kylo miró atónito el sitio donde Luke había estado parado todo ese tiempo y sólo entonces notó que se había colocado sobre el casco de Darth Vader. Pero ahora no estaba sólo su reliquia más preciada, sobre el mismo, estaba el holo que había guardado y estaba activado.

El Líder Supremo se arrodilló frente al objeto y cuidadosamente lo tomó con una mano. Admiró la imagen un momento, la había descargado de un video que se había hecho popular en la holonet y mostraba a la Resistencia rescatando rehenes de los Hutt. A pesar de la situación tan peligrosa, Rey había conseguido de alguna manera verse especialmente bella aquél día y al poner pausa en el momento indicado había obtenido la imagen del holo. Era sólo medio cuerpo, pero podía admirar su cabello ondeando con el viento, su mirada decidida y sus labios sólo un poco abiertos. Aunque le gustara mucho esa apariencia, tenía que admitir que le gustaba más cómo se le veía el pelo largo. Kylo apagó el holo y lo dejó sobre la cama.

Si para proteger esa bella imagen tenía que mancharse las manos de sangre una vez más, lo haría con gusto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Leia y Rey llegaron a la que fuera la casa de Padmé Amidala sin más contratiempos. Era relativamente temprano y no tenían que estar de vuelta en el palacio hasta entrada la noche, así que tenían tiempo para descansar y escoger sus atuendos antes de la cena con la reina.

El clima era perfecto en opinión de Rey y estaba ansiosa por ver más de la casa, había notado que tenía muchas columnas, enredaderas y espacios abiertos, le había parecido simplemente magnífica y quería recorrer cada centímetro de ella.

-Tranquila, mi niña, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Justo ahora debemos escoger el vestido perfecto para ti, hoy es oficialmente tu primera reunión diplomática.- dijo con orgullo Leia, aunque Rey realmente no sabía cómo sentirse.

Caminaron hasta la habitación más grande de la casa. Sus dimensiones eran tales que frente a la enorme mesa había una mesa con cuatro sillas y la ventana daba un balcón; pero eso no era lo que les importaba, cruzaron otra puerta que las llevó al armario, uno tan grande que incluso contaba con probador, sillones acolchonados ,un enorme biombo con espejos y conectaba directamente al baño, todo estaba iluminado por un hermoso candelabro que colgaba del techo. Rey estaba muy impresionada, se preguntaba si todos los zapatos y vestidos que había ahí eran de Leia.

-Rey, ¿Qué te parece si tomas un baño en lo que yo escojo mi atuendo?- propuso Leia.

-¡De acuerdo!- contestó la joven con más entusiasmo del necesario, Leia sólo rió ante la pureza de la chica mientras desaparecía por la puerta del baño.

La general se levantó y empezó a rebuscar entre sus viejos vestidos alguno que le gustara, pero su mente estaba dispersa, ese hombre, Korkie Kryze la había sacado de balance con su tremendo parecido a Obi-Wan. Decidió que esa misma noche le preguntaría si de casualidad alguna vez había escuchado hablar de él o de Ben Kenobi y con suerte, podría unir los hilos y resolver el misterio. Leia espabiló y siguió corriendo vestido tras vestido. No le preocupaba lo que usaría Rey, eso lo había resuelto desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Por su parte, Rey había conseguido meterse en la blanca tina del baño sin ahogarse o desbordarla. El baño era tan grande como esperaba, pero de alguna manera supo cómo funcionaba todo, tal vez porque era demasiado pronto. Masajeba su cabeza con el shampoo mientras dejaba que el agua relajara todo su cuerpo. Se levantó un momento para frotar apropiadamente su cuerpo con la esponja y el jabón y entonces vio de nuevo su cicatriz en el brazo. Esa cicatriz que simulaba dos manos a punto de tocarse...como la de ella y la de Ben.

Por primera vez en un año, Rey no alejó ese pensamiento, más bien lo retuvo en su mente un poco más, no concentrándose en lo que había visto a través de ese toque, sino en lo suave y cálida que era la mano de Ben. Recordó que durante un tiempo pensó que esa cicatriz era el ojo por ojo de lo que le había hecho a Kylo, pero la idea comenzó a parecerle estúpida al recordar que el que le había hecho esa marca era un guardia pretoriano, no Ben.

Rey hubiera querido quedarse una eternidad en ese sitio, le encantaba el agua. Pero sabía que tenía que salir a prepararse y seguramente la general también querría tomar un relajante baño. Vació la tina, se secó el pelo con una toalla y se puso una toalla blanca que encontró por ahí antes de salir.

-¿Qué tal el baño, querida?- preguntó Leia con amabilidad.

-Delicioso.- respondió muy feliz la joven.

Organa le entregó discretamente un conjunto de ropa interior a Rey y le señaló el probador con la cabeza, la chica captó de inmediato y fue a ponerse lo que su mentora le había dado, aunque volvió a salir con la bata puesta.

-¿Va a entrar usted?-

-Sí, pero primero quiero dejar algo listo contigo.- respondió contenta la general.

Ante la mirada confundida de Rey, Leia se levantó y abrió un compartimento escondido que la Jedi no había notado al llegar. Con sólo presionar un botón, cientos de vestidos guardados en compartimentos de metal y cristal se desplegaron ante los ojos de la asombrada joven. Una punzada atacó su corazón al ver los vestidos y de inmediato sintió la necesidad de acercarse a verlos más de cerca.

-Son...bellísimos…-murmuró Rey.

-Lo sé.- respondió Leia con orgullo. Al ver a la chica cerca de las galas, sintió la necesidad de hacer una aclaración.- Eran de mi madre.-

-¿Su madre?- preguntó la Jedi con cierta sorpresa. Vaya que Padmé Amidala vestía bien.

-Sí.- al notar la confusión de Rey, le pareció buena idea contarle esa historia.- ¿Quieres saber cómo los obtuve?-

-¡Claro!- contestó la joven emocionada. Leia se sentó en un sillón cercano y le indicó a Rey se sentara en el suelo frente a ella, eso le pareció extraño hasta que notó el cepillo en la mano de Leia. un ligero rubor impregnó sus mejillas al comprender las intenciones de la general.

Rey acató órdenes y se sentó frente a su líder. Leia tomó un mechón de pelo de la joven y comenzó a cepillarlo con delicadeza. Éste tenía en las cedras huecas y al presionar un botón salía aire cuya temperatura podía controlar, la sensación cálida en su cabeza relajó muchísimo a la Jedi. Leia comenzó con su relato mientras seguía cepillando el pelo de su protegida.

-Después de que mi madre muriera, su familia, los Naberrie, le entregaron su guardarropa a la corte de Naboo, aparentemente, era muy doloroso para ellos conservar esos recuerdos de ella. Todos en la Galaxia sabían que estaba embarazada, pero no les importaba quién fuera el padre mientras siguiera cumpliendo con su labor. La versión oficial fue que había sido asesinada junto con otros senadores por caballeros Jedi que se habían revelado contra el Senado. El día que Luke y yo nacimos, nos separaron para evitar que Darth Vader nos encontrara, mi hermano se fue con el hermanastro de Anakin en Tatooine y yo fui acogida por los reyes de Alderaan, quienes habían sido amigos de mi madre.

Aparentemente, Bail Organa, mi padre adoptivo, no soportó la culpa de saber mis orígenes mientras los Naberrie lloraban a dos infantes que seguían vivos, así que les confesó que Luke y yo estábamos bien, pero debían mantenernos ocultos por nuestra seguridad. Entonces mis abuelos tomaron una decisión antes de entregar la ropa de su hija, bajo juramento de que guardarían el secreto, le confesaron a la reina Apailana y a su corte que los hijos de Padmé Amidala seguían vivos, pero estaban escondidos para resguardarlos del Emperador y de Vader, pero les hicieron prometer que si un día, cuando fuera seguro, los gemelos de la Senadora se presentaban antes ellos y les presentaban pruebas de ser los hijos de Amidala, entonces deberían entregarles el guardarropa que les estaban dando. Todos aceptaron.

Durante muchos años, las ropas de mi madre fueron conservadas y resguardadas como un tesoro nacional del que sólo las reinas y su corte tenían conocimiento. Mientras tanto, Luke y yo habíamos descubierto que Vader era nuestro padre, pero desconocíamos quién era nuestra madre. Yo siempre supe que había sido adoptada por los Organa, nunca le vieron el caso en ocultarme la verdad y se los agradecí infinitamente, aunque nunca quisieron decirme quiénes eran mis padres reales.

Desde que era niña, en ocasiones me tenía visiones de una hermosa mujer de pelo ondulado y castaño, valiente semblante y labios rosados, aunque de alguna manera siempre se veía triste. Comprendí desde el principio que ella era mi madre y seguí viéndola toda mi vida, pero nunca supe su nombre o escuchér su voz...excepto, hace unos 20 años...me dijo algo en sueños y nunca más la volví a ver…- Leia se había quedado mirando a la nada frente a ella, incluso dejó de cepillar el cabello de Rey, quien notó el cambio en su mentora.

-¿General, está todo bien?- preguntó angustiada. Al ver la preocupación en los ojos oliva de la chica, Leia espabiló.

-¡Oh, sí, querida! Es sólo que estaba tratando de recordar lo que me dijo, pero simplemente no puedo.- aunque Leia sonreía mientras hablaba y continuaba con su tarea, Rey pudo detectar la decepción en su tono de voz.- ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Ni mi hermano ni yo sabíamos quién era nuestra madre. Sabíamos de la Senadora Amidala y, como ya sabes, siempre me pasaban cosas muy extrañas cuando iba a Naboo, las imágenes de ella me veían y sentía cosas muy raras.

Aún muerto, Anakin seguía hablando con Luke. Para él fue más sencillo perdonarlo e incluso amarlo, pero yo no podía, simplemente no podía. Se me aparecía luciendo como era antes de caer en el lado oscuro y yo no lo toleraba, jamás acepté sus disculpas y en más de una ocasión le grité para que me dejara en paz. Pero un día, mientras limpiaba a R2, Luke encontró una vieja grabación holográfica de Anakin con su esposa, ambos la reconocimos al instante. En la imagen, ella estaba embarazada y él le hablaba de un sueño que tuvo en el que ella moría.

Luke siguió buscando y encontró más grabaciones, en algunas ambos estaban felices, en otras peleaban y muchas más que mostraban lo enamorados que estaban. La última grabación, era la de nuestro nacimiento y su muerte. Mi madre nos vio una sola vez, nos nombró y después de jurarle a Obi-Wan que aún había luz en su esposo, falleció.- la tristeza era palpable en Leia, Rey la sentía fluir a través de la Fuerza, habría querido decirle unas palabras de ánimo, pero la tristeza de la general la invadió y supo que si habría la boca, comenzaría a llorar.- Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que habíamos visto, por fin habíamos encontrado a nuestra madre, saber quién era me llenó de una alegría inmensa, para ese entonces ya estaba embarazada de Ben y estaba emocionada por decirle lo maravillosa que había sido su abuela.

Esa noche, Anakin se me presentó de nuevo, ya me había resignado a tener que verlo de vez en cuando, así que no lo corrí de inmediato. Siempre me hablaba cariñosamente, pero yo me sentía incómoda, después de todo, él me había torturado y había liquidado mi planeta, aunque últimamente ya no me molestaban tanto sus palabras. Me dijo que estaba feliz de que al fin supiéramos quién era nuestra madre, yo le reclamé que no nos dijera nada, pero me respondió que eso lo teníamos que descubrir nosotros.

Entonces, se puso triste, me dijo que estaba muy arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho y que esperaba que las grabaciones pudieran ayudarme a comprender que todo lo que hizo cuando era joven fue para salvar a la mujer que amaba; pero que por sus errores y su fe ciega en la persona equivocada, terminó pagando un precio mucho más alto. Y la verdad, Rey, lo habían hecho.

Por primera vez en un año de saberme hija de Vader, pude sentir empatía y compasión por él. Entonces me dijo que nos haría un último regalo a Luke y a mí, pues pronto ya no lo necesitaríamos más. Nos dijo que fuéramos a Naboo y les presentáramos las grabaciones a la reina y a su corte, entonces ellos nos darían algo de nuestra madre, pero no debíamos decir que él nos había dicho. Al día siguiente, Luke, Han, Chewie, los droides y yo nos dirigimos a Naboo.

Les mostramos los holos con las grabaciones de nuestros padres y demostramos que éramos su hijos. La reina de ese entonces, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, nos llevó a mi hermano y a mí, sólo a mi hermano y a mí a una cámara escondida dentro de la sala del trono. Lo que había dentro, eran las ropas de nuestra madre, tan limpias y suaves que parecían nuevas. nos explicó que por años, la corte de Naboo cuidó el guardarropa de la Senadora Amidala por encargo de su familia bajo la condición de que cuando sus hijos aparecieran, esa herencia debía pasar a sus manos. Recuerdo que lloré en ese momento, incluso agradecí a nuestro padre que nos hubiera guiado hasta allí.

La reina dijo que aquél suceso ameritaba una celebración. Harían una gran ceremonia, toda la gente de Naboo estaría ahí, con música y decoraciones, todo para la entrega de los vestidos ¿Puedes creerlo? A Luke y a mí nos pareció ridículo hasta que nos explicó el porqué: debido a que esas prendas eran un tesoro nacional, los cazarecompensas y ladrones podrían tratar de robarlos.

Resulta ser que, teniendo esto en mente, varios años antes, otra reina había mandado hacer copias exactas de cada prenda y serían las falsificaciones las que nos serían entregadas en la ceremonia mientras que las originales serían cargadas en el Halcón Milenario en cajas de provisiones. Luke y yo aceptamos, no queríamos perder el regalo de nuestros padres.

La ceremonia fue, cuando menos ridícula, todo el pueblo de Naboo estuvo ahí vitoreándonos y saludando, la reina nos presentó como hijos de Padmé Amidala ¡Incluso presentó a Ben y eso que no había nacido! Eso sí, la seguridad aumentó considerablemente en palacio ese día mientras nos entregaban los vestidos de nuestra madre. Ese mismo día, también conocimos a nuestras primas y nuestra tía, nuestros abuelos habían muerto años atrás, ¡Ya te imaginarás la sorpresa que me llevé al ver que una de mis colegas resultó ser mi prima!-

-¿La madre de Kaniblia?- preguntó Rey recordando la plática que tuvo con la joven reina.

-Esa misma. La ceremonia fue todo un éxito, ¡Incluso tuvimos la suerte de que no nos atacara nadie! Anakin se presentó ante nosotros en el Halcón mientras viajábamos de regreso a casa, y por fin, después de tantos años de odio y furia, pude perdonarlo, él nos abrazó antes de desaparecer, ni Luke ni yo sabíamos que los fantasmas de Fuerza podían hacer eso. Esa fue la primera y la última vez que lo llamé "padre".- Leia ya había terminado de secar el pelo de Rey y había comenzado a peinarlo en su distintiva coleta, aunque con un toque diferente.

-¿Por qué?- la joven se refería a Organa llamando "padre" a Anakin una única vez.

-Ben nació a los pocos días de que recibiéramos los vestidos y después de eso, nuestro padre jamás se presentó ante nosotros otra vez.-

Leia había terminado de peinar el de su pupila y lo acomodó delicadamente con sus dedos.- Estás lista, querida. Escoge el vestido que más te guste mientras me baño.- dijo Leia mientras se levantaba, Rey hizo lo mismo, aunque un poco exaltada.

-General, yo no puedo usar los vestidos de su madre.- dijo apenada.

-Claro que sí.-

-¡No! ¡Digo…!- de repente, la mirada de Rey se tornó triste.- Ella fue una verdadera heroína que siempre luchó por lo que creía, yo he llegado hasta donde estoy por pura suerte. Vengo de la nada, soy nada, no me lo merezco.-

-Eso no es cierto. Eres una joven valiente, fuerte y que actúa con el corazón, tal y com ella.- Leia se acercó a Rey y acarició gentilmente con su mano, reconfortándola con sus palabras.- Y te mereces usarlos más que nadie en toda la Galaxia.-

Eso pareció calmar a Rey, quien inmediatamente cambió su semblante y sonrió tímida. Leia se encaminó hacia el baño y cuando cerró la puerta, la Jedi se quedó sola con las prendas de Padmé Amidala.

Rey las observó con cuidado, sintiendo la tela con sus manos. Había algunos vestidos muy sencillos comparados con otros, algunos eran tan entallados que se veían muy incómodos y otros demasiado informales para una cena con la reina. La joven estaba muy entretenida viendo cada uno de los vestidos, pero había algo que la hacía sentirse ansiosa, como un zumbido en los oídos. Por algún motivo, sus manos comenzaron a pasar rápidamente las prendas sin casi verlas, ansiando llegar hasta el final del ropero. Había algo ahí que quería ver y ni siquiera sabía porqué. Pero a unos cuantos vestidos de calmar su tentación, lo encontró: La gala perfecta para su reunión con la reina.

Era de color verde olivo, aterciopelado, tenía una falda larga y acampanada, las mangas eran iguales, tenía una capucha amplia, un hermoso broche de plata decoraba el pecho y justo arriba del estómago se amarraba un hermoso cinturón morado. Lo sacó cuidadosamente de su empaque y lo colgó frente a ella. Era hermoso. Estaba a punto de sacarlo del gancho en el que lo había colocado para ponérselo cuando escuchó a Leia salir del baño. Le sorprendió muchísimo verla ya vestida y arreglada, ¿de verdad había estado tanto tiempo viendo los vestidos?

-Veo que encontraste el indicado, Rey.- dijo Leia contenta.

-Sí, éste me ha gustado mucho.- respondió Rey, con más emoción de la que hubiera esperado.

-Es precioso.- Leia se acercó a ver la prenda que su protegida había escogido. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era el que su madre había usado cuando estaba embarazada. Lo bueno es que el listón morado podía amarrarse a modo de faja para adaptarse a la figura de Rey. Pero antes de que la joven se pusiera ese vestido, había algo que Leia quería hacer.- Pero, querida ¿podrías cumplirle un capricho a esta vieja?-

-Por supuesto.- respondió la Jedi casi de inmediato.

La general se acercó al armario y comenzó a pasar los vestidos justo donde Rey había terminado. En pocos segundos, ya estaba sacando uno en específico. La tela era delicada, los colores fusionaban en una caída elegante, parecía componerse de dos partes: encima, una capa en la que abundaba el amarillo, sostenida por un collar y brazaletes de plata a la altura de los antebrazos y un broche en la base que formaba una punta, la parte inferior era principalmente morada y rosa, una falda que seguro no cubría los pies de quien la usara y la espalda estaba al descubierto. Rey no creyó que pudiera existir un vestido más hermoso que ese en toda la Galaxia.

-Quiero que te pongas éste, Rey, no para la reunión con la reina, simplemente porque éste ha sido mi favorito desde que lo vi, yo estoy vieja y encorvada, no podría lucirlo bien, pero tú eres joven y bella. Quiero que le des vida una vez más, por favor.- pidió Leia amablemente, pero algo en su tono de voz sonaba casi suplicante.

-De-de acuerdo.- las mejillas de Rey estaban rojas. Usar un vestido tan hermoso la emocionaba, pero sentía que debía reprimir esa emoción, después de todo no era su vestido.

Se quitó la bata y tomó la prenda, Leia estaba lista para ayudarla a ponérselo por si se atoraba, pero la joven se colocó el vestido con una maestría impresionante. La general sonrió, le dio a su aprendiz unos zapatos plateados a juego y le pidió que se viera en el espejo. Se veía hermosa, tanto como nunca hubiera creído que se pudiera ver. El vestido se amoldaba perfecto a su figura, como pensó, la falda no cubría del todo sus pies, sus antebrazos limpios quedaba expuestos y el collar no pesada tanto como esperaba. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y quería dejárselo puesto para siempre.

-Creo que te hice cambiar, de opinión, ¿verdad, querida?- dijo orgullosa Leia.

-Definitivamente.- contestó Rey no pudiendo dejar de ver su reflejo.- Es precioso.- Leia volvió a sonreír. Entrelazó su brazo con el de la joven y la guió a la salida.

-Aún falta un rato para que vengan por nosotras. Vamos a caminar un poco.-

Rey sonrió y permitió que su mentora guiara el camino. Recorrieron toda la residencia, la joven se maravillaba al entrar en cada habitación, había cosas muy hermosas ahí y aún así seguía sintiéndose como un hogar sencillo y cálido. Leia disfrutaba de contarle todas las historias que había logrado recopilar de su madre a lo largo de los años y lo mucho que ella amaba Naboo.

-Luke me contó que nuestro padre le confesó que su intención era criarnos en Naboo. Ella vendría aquí primero, nos daría a luz y Anakin la alcanzaría. Supongo que por eso siempre me gustó estar aquí.- contaba Leia con cierta nostalgia en la voz.

Después de haber recorrido todo el interior de la casa, llegaron a un balcón que tenía una hermosa vista hacia el lago. Hasta entonces, Rey no había despegado la vista de Leia, concentrada en todo lo que la general le contaba con tanta emoción, pero justo cuando llegaron a ese punto de la casa, sintió la necesidad de mirar al frente. Su cuerpo se estremeció, era la primera vez que estaba ahí y aún así reconocía ese lugar a la perfección, se vio caminando hasta llegar al barandal y apoyarse en él, viendo a una isla que se divisaba a lo lejos. Y no estaba sola, había alguien con ella, sólo que no podía recordar quien.

-Yo he estado aquí, Leia.- dijo Rey como si estuviera en un letargo. Leia no dijo nada.

La joven se soltó del suave agarre de la anciana y caminó hacia donde su visión la había guiado. Era tal y como lo recordaba, exactamente igual a sus sueños. En cuanto tocó la piedra lisa del barandal, una sensación completamente desconocía la inundó: la de alguien, más alto y fuerte que ella, presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

-¿Rey?- Leia había decidido darle su espacio a la chica, la llevó ahí por una razón y sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. No necesitaba más, pero tampoco podía decirle a la joven. Menos si estaba tan afectada como se veía. Con cuidado se acercó a la Jedi, y puso suavemente su mano en la espalda desnuda de Rey, haciendo que se estremeciera al instante.

-Recuerdo este lugar...lo veía en sueños cuando era niña. El océano, la isla, todo está igual que en mis sueños.- dijo Rey sin quitarle la vista al paisaje frente a ella, Leia pudo notar que la joven sonaba abrumada. Miró en la misma dirección que la chica y luego volvió su mirada a ella.

-Rey, ésto no es un océano, es un lago.- la corrigió amablemente.

-Para alguien que veía al agua como un lujo muy caro, cualquier cuerpo de agua grande es un océano.- Rey no sintió pena por su ignorancia, ni por las memorias tan dolorosas de cuando su vida estuvo en riesgo varias veces por la falta de agua, en realidad, estaba concentrada en otra cosa.- Ésto es lo que vio Ben.- dijo al fin.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando me interrogó. Este lugar, eso fue lo que vio. Una isla y un océano, los vio tal y como yo los veía. El sueño de este sitio me daba fuerzas, me convencí a mí misma de que era mi hogar y de que algún día volvería aquí. Era uno de mis pensamientos más frecuentes, por eso fue de los primeros que detectó Ben al entrar en mi mente.-

Rey no podía despegar la vista del paisaje frente a ella. Leia sintió ganas de llorar, de abrazarla, pero ¿cómo le explicaría? ¿En verdad entendería lo que quería decirle? Pero prefirió callar y esperar al momento indicado. Metió una mano dentro de un bolsillo de su vestido morado y sacó algo de ahí.

-Rey.- la llamó suavemente.- Quiero que cuides ésto por mí.- la joven miró a la general y notó un objeto simular reposando en la palma de su mano. Era un collar, una larga cadena plateada y brillante engarzando una figura peculiar de lo que Rey dedujo era madera.- Mi padre hizo este collar para mi mare cuando la conoció. La amó desde el primer momento en que la vio. Según Luke, Anakin le contó que Padmé fue enterrada con él y un día, siendo ya Vader, fue a visitar el mausoleo de su esposa e hizo que lo abrieran. Esperaba encontrar a su amada en un avanzado estado de descomposición, ignoraba completamente que habían utilizado en ella las más avanzadas técnicas de embalsamamiento para conservarla siempre joven y bella. Ella tenía este collar entre sus manos, fue sorprendente para él verla tal y como la recordaba. Contó que se quitó el casco, aún con el riesgo de morir y le dio un último beso a su esposa. Después tomó el collar, lo guardó en un compartimiento de su armadura y nunca regresó. Cuando murió, Luke quiso darle el funeral de un Jedi, construyó una pira funeraria e incineró su cuerpo, pero antes de prenderle fuego, nuestro padre le pidió que sacara el collar de su armadura y me lo diera a mí. Luke obedeció y ha estado conmigo desde entonces, pero ahora quiero que lo tengas tú.- Leia tomó gentilmente la mano de Rey y puso el collar en su palma, la chica aún no podía entender porqué la general la llenaba de regalos de repente.

-Pero ¿por qué?- no había reaccionado a tiempo para cerrar la mano cuando Organa puso el collar ahí, sonrió y cambió de estrategia.

-Porque me recuerdas a ella.- fue todo lo que dijo, gentil y maternal como siempre solía dirigirse a su persona. Leia se alzó de puntillas y colocó la cadena en el cuello de Rey.

Realmente la joven Jedi tenía muchas preguntas sobre esta familia. Todos los Skywalkers que había conocido eran intensos y misteriosos, percibía que sentía con todo su corazón, pero era como si reprimieran esas emociones para no lastimar a otros y aún así, Rey siempre podía saber qué era lo que estaban sintiendo. Pero ya habría tiempo para preguntar, una vez Ben Solo volviera a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rey estaba nerviosa, casi avergonzada. De sus amigos, ella era la única que estaba usando ropas más elegantes, pues aunque los demás se habían bañado y ya no usaban ropa llena de tierra y sudor, la chica no parecía parte de la Resistencia. Sin embargo, eso no pareció molestarles, Finn y Rose remarcaron en lo bonita que se veía y Poe seguro no encontraba el halago adecuado, pues ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando se acercó a saludarla.

El mayordomo real los guió hasta la sala de banquetes. Era igual de impresionante que el resto del palacio, con pilares y ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz cálida de la tarde Naboo que. Kaniblia se sentó en una de las cabeceras de una larga mesa de mármol en donde varias fuentes de comida tentaban a una hambrienta Rey. El mueble era grande, sí, pero tenía los asientos exactos para cada uno de ellos, la monarca se sentó en una cabecera, el duque Kryze en la que quedaba justo frente a ella, la Resistencia se sentó a la derecha de la reina y a la izquierda la tripulación del Fantasma y la familia del mandaloriano.

Los más jóvenes de la Resistencia estaban nerviosos, todo era demasiado elegante y sofisticado para ellos, había comida que nunca habían probado antes y ni siquiera estaban seguros de cómo se comía, después de todo estaban acostumbrados a las porciones y nada más. Se sintieron completamente fuera de lugar cuando todos comenzaron a servirse y comer, hasta Jacen y su madre parecían que sabían qué hacer. Cada uno, sin decir una palabra, decidió simplemente imitar los movimientos de los demás. Rey estaba a punto de pedirle a Leia que le permitiera absorber sus conocimientos de etiqueta cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba partiendo en finos trozos su carne. Sus amigos la miraron con envidia y ella sólo atinó a sonreír tímidamente.

La tarde pasó tranquila, con cada uno de ellos contando sus anécdotas del pasado y un ambiente agradable. O casi lo era. Korkie no era un usuario de la Fuerza, pero aún así podía sentir la mirada analítica de Leia. No había recelo, ni desconfianza, simplemente mucha curiosidad. Kryze hubiera podido estar toda la tarde sin decir nada, realmente estaba acostumbrado a que lo observaran y trataran de leer cada uno de sus gestos, pero sintió que era prudente aclarar cualquier duda que la general de la Resistencia sintiera sobre él.

-General Organa, ¿hay algo que quiera decirme?.- inquirió el duque de Mandalore mirando directamente en su dirección, aunque no sonaba amenazante o incómodo.

Pero no dejaba de ser una provocación. Todos los que conocían a Leia se detuvieron en seco de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, Finn acaba de tomar agua y no se atrevía a tragar. Nadie provocaba a la Leia Organa y salía bien librado, eso todos lo sabían. Pero esta vez había sido culpa de ella y la mujer lo reconocía, así que se aclaró la garganta y respondió en el mismo tono desafiante.

-Sí, en realidad sí, duque Kryze.-

Y en ese momento, cada persona en el salón temió que la Resistencia le acabara de declarar la guerra a Mandalore. Pero Korkie se lo tomó de la mejor manera posible. Simplemente sonrió y volvió a dirigirse a la general.

-Adelante, por favor.- la invitó con simpatía, aunque todos los presentes seguían tensos.

-Hace 34 años, si no mal recuerdo, solicité la ayuda de Obi-Wan Kenobi cuando la Rebelión estaba en su punto más crítico. Sólo lo vi unos momentos antes de que Darth Vader lo ejecutara, pero nunca olvidé su rostro. Y debo confesar, duque Kryze, que estoy muy sorprendida del enorme parecido que hay entre usted y Obi-Wan.- Leia nunca le quitó la mirada de encima, no sonaba desafiante ni había un tono de amenaza en su voz como si quisiera exponer su más sucio secreto, legítimamente, sonaba curiosa.

-Oh, ¿es eso? Bueno, general, realmente no hay nada de qué sorprenderse. Después de todo, Obi-Wan Kenobi era mi padre.- confesó sin pena.


End file.
